Esta noche
by Demencia
Summary: Serena Tsukino necesitaba recuperar su vida. No había tenido una sola relación desde que había comenzado a escribir como columnista en un periódico bajo el pseudónimo de Serenity Moon. De modo que decidió hacer algo que Serena jamás haría: ponerse un disfraz y seducir al primer hombre atractivo que se cruzara en su camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta es una Adaptación de la novela "Esta noche" de Kate Hoffman con los personajes que son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Serenity Moon no le caía muy bien. Pero tenía que admitir que le encantaba cómo se movía.

Seiya Kou colocó los brazos sobre el separador de su pequeño cubículo y apoyó la barbilla entre las manos. A su alrededor, los empleados del departamento de deportes de _El Herald_ corrían para tener a tiempo las noticias del mediodía. En ese momento, casi todos estaban tecleando frenéticamente en sus ordenadores, dando lugar al familiar golpeteo de la redacción. Seiya, uno de los principales columnistas del periódico, había visto anteriormente los titulares y había escrito ya su columna. Y como todavía no había decidido el tema del día siguiente, se encontró sin nada que hacer, salvo pensar en los atributos físicos de Serenity Moon, otra de las columnistas del periódico.

Aunque siempre iba vestida con trajes discretos y remilgadas blusas, el cuerpo que ocultaba bajo su ropa se negaba a encajar con su imagen externa. Al ver una indumentaria como aquella, uno esperaba encontrarse una espalda recta como una baqueta y unos labios apretados en permanente expresión de desaprobación.

Y, sin embargo, Serenity poseía una gracia especial; mecía las caderas al caminar y alzaba la barbilla con un atractivo gesto de desafío. Los brazos le colgaban grácilmente a ambos lados del cuerpo y al extremo de sus delicados dedos brillaban sus uñas suavemente pintadas de rosa.

Y su boca... Vaya, había algo en aquella tentadora boca que convertía cualquier palabra de amonestación que de ella saliera en algo inútil, por mucho que Serenity intentara parecer una rígida profesora. Apenas podía dominar las ganas de quitarle cada una de las horquillas que sujetaban el moño con el que se recogía su rubia melena. O de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido. O de lamer lentamente cada uno de sus deliciosos dedos, o de...

—Echarle mal de ojo a Serenity no te va a servir para quedarte con el despacho de la esquina.

Seiya se volvió y descubrió a Yaten Kou a su lado, con la mirada fija en su mismo objetivo.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué aspecto tiene fuera de la oficina? —le preguntó Seiya. —Por ejemplo, ¿qué se pondrá para dormir?

Serenity desapareció en el interior de su despacho y Pete estiró el cuello, intentando no perderla de vista. No conseguía comprender aquella contradicción. ¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan condenadamente sensual, tan irresistiblemente femenina y a la vez ser tan estirada? Aquella pregunta llevaba mucho tiempo inquietándolo, pero su relación con Serenity era demasiado distante para adivinar una respuesta.

—Si de verdad tienes curiosidad por saberlo, supongo que podrías preguntárselo a Mina —le sugirió Yaten.

Mina era la mujer de Yaten, además de la directora de ventas del periódico. También era, casualmente, la mejor amiga de Serenity Moon. Mina y Yaten se habían conocido en el periódico y llevaban casados un año.

—No tengo ninguna curiosidad —mintió Seiya y rió secamente. —¿Por qué voy a tener curiosidad en Serenity Moon?

—Sabes que tiene un nombre real, ¿verdad? —dijo Yaten.

—Tsukino —musitó Seiya. —Selene Tsukino, ¿o es Serena? ¿Selena quizá? Mantuvimos algunas conversaciones hace años. Una vez cuando ocupé su sitio del aparcamiento y en otra ocasión en la que ella me acusó de haberle robado su grapadora. Incluso llegué a besarla en la fiesta de Navidad. Y creo que soy el único de la sección de deportes que lee sus notas antes de quitarlas de la puerta del refrigerador.

Realmente no podía culpar a Serenity. Como era la única columnista sobre temas de sociedad del _San Francisco Herald_, no encajaba en ninguna otra sección. Serenity era, en ese sentido, una especie de huérfana y le habían asignado el único despacho disponible. Y ocurría que aquel despacho estaba en la sección de deportes, aunque ambos codiciaban un enorme despacho que estaba a punto de quedar vacío y se encontraba en el otro extremo de la planta.

Diablos, Serenity podría haber tenido más éxito con sus notas en la sección de estilo. O incluso en Sucesos. Pero intentar convertir a un puñado de pendencieros periodistas de deportes en un educado grupo de compañeros de trabajo era una tarea imposible. Aun así, ella nunca dejaba de intentarlo. No había un solo mes en el que no escribiera una nota sobre las normas de etiqueta en el comedor, o acerca de la higiene del frigorífico y la cafetera. De hecho, no había una sola norma de educación que Serenity Moon no intentara imponer en la sección.

Pero la Zona Caliente se llamaba así por una buena razón.

Los periodistas y fotógrafos deportivos del _Herald_, hombres y mujeres, eran un grupo extraño. Cabezotas y devotos de cualquier tipo de deporte... y ajenos a toda regla de cortesía. Para observadores externos, podían parecer un puñado de adolescentes pendencieros. Pero a él le encantaba aquel ambiente en el que, además, se trabajaba siempre duramente.

Seiya dejó de lado sus pensamientos sobre Serenity Moon regañándose a sí mismo por gastar neuronas pensando en ella, y centró su atención en las competiciones del día.

Los jueves siempre había un partido de béisbol en la propia redacción. Otros días eran de hockey, de golf o de baloncesto. Aquel día competía contra Yaten Kou y su equipo de reporteros.

Miró el reloj y se dirigió al comedor para sacar la pelota y el bate del armario. Mientras agarraba el equipo, echó un vistazo al frigorífico. Había una nota nueva, escrita con la cuidada letra de Serenity. Se acercó y leyó el texto: _Derechos de propiedad sobre los alimentos_. Al parecer, Serenity echaba de menos un yogur desde hacía días.

Seiya agarró el papel, lo arrugó en la mano, tiró la bola de papel al aire y la golpeó con el bate. La nota de Serenity salió volando por la habitación, chocó contra la pared y cayó en la papelera.

—¡Grand slam! —Seiya alzó la mano e hizo un gesto triunfal con el brazo antes de salir de la habitación. Para cuando llegó a la Zona Caliente, los equipos ya se habían formado y esperaban expectantes que se iniciara el juego. Seiya le tiró la pelota a Yaten y gritó:

—Los perdedores pagan mañana la cerveza en el Vic.

Yaten Kou golpeó la primera pelota alto y lejos y Seiya volvió a golpearla con el bate, lanzándola directamente a la puerta abierta del despacho de Serenity Moon. Un instante después, un grito desgarraba el aire. Seiya dejó caer el bate. Los jugadores se miraron unos a otros y terminaron fijando la mirada en Seiya.

Este hizo una mueca.

—Eh, no lo he hecho a propósito. Estaba justo en línea con el campo. Si la hubiera atrapado Zafiro, no habría pasado nada —señaló al fotógrafo. —Ha sido un error.

Yaten alzó las manos en gesto de burlona rendición.

—La has tirado tú, Seiya, así que eres tú el que tiene que ir a disculparse.

Seiya maldijo suavemente. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era una regañina de Serenity Moon, especialmente cuando hacía solo unos minutos estaba fantaseando sobre su boca. Quizá si lo dejaba pasar, ella se limitaría a escribir una nota. Pero el partido no podría continuar a menos que fuera a recuperar la pelota.

—Iré por ella —dijo por fin. Se sentía como cuando era niño y la Hermana Angela, la directora del colegio, lo llamaba a su despacho por haber roto un cristal de la rectoría. —Si no he vuelto dentro de cinco minutos, podéis ir a buscarme.

Cruzó la Zona Caliente y se acercó lentamente al despacho. Asomó la cabeza, esperando encontrarse a una Serenity furiosa como un tigre hambriento y dispuesta a hacerlo trizas. Pero la encontró sentada en el suelo, al lado del escritorio, frotándose la ceja izquierda con expresión dolorida. Rápidamente, se agachó a su lado y posó la mano en su tobillo.

—¿Estás bien?

Serenity alzó sus ojos azules como el agua y pestañeó. En el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, los pulmones de Seiya dejaron de funcionar y respirar se convirtió en una tarea imposible. Había empleado una considerable cantidad de tiempo especulando sobre la mujer que ocupaba aquel despacho, pero tenía que admitir que con el pelo revuelto y sin las gafas, estaba mucho más guapa. Su complexión no tenía un solo defecto y su perfil era prácticamente perfecto. En aquel momento, entreabría sus labios llenos para respirar. Tenía una boca hecha para ser besada... Y si se hubiera tratado de otra mujer, Seiya lo habría intentado en aquel preciso instante.

—Bombón —musitó, deslizando la mirada por sus largas piernas y sus estilizados tobillos. Se llamaba Serena Tsukino, sí. Siempre había pensado en ella como Serenity Moon, pero mientras sentía su perfume flotando en el aire y el calor de su piel bajo la palma de su mano, le resultaba imposible llamarla Serenity.

Serena se aclaró la garganta, fijó la mirada en la mano de Seiya, entrecerró los ojos y le tendió la pelota de béisbol.

—Señor Kou. Creo que esto es suyo.

Seiya forzó una sonrisa. Apartó la mano del tobillo y tomó la pelota.

—Gracias.

Serena arqueó ligeramente la ceja, con gesto desdeñoso.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —la mente de Seiya corría toda velocidad. ¿Y qué? ¿Y muchas gracias? ¿Sería eso lo que estaba esperando? Frunció el ceño y desplazó la mirada desde la pelota de béisbol hasta sus fríos ojos. Vio entonces el ligero moratón que comenzaba a salirle bajo el ojo. —Ah, sí, y perdón — aventuró. —Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento.

Serena suavizó su expresión y él dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias. Disculpa aceptada. Y, quizá, la próxima vez, pueda cerrarme la puerta antes de empezar el partido.

—Hum... —musitó Seiya, dejando que su mirada vagara por su cuerpo y deteniéndose significativamente en los botones de la blusa. Podría desabrochárselos en cuestión de segundos. En alguna parte, bajo aquella anodina indumentaria se escondía un cuerpo de mujer que, por lo que él podía apreciar, no se merecía el ser encerrado en tan conservador disfraz. Seiya apretó los puños, descartó rápidamente aquella idea y volvió a mirarla a la cara.

Serena se frotó el ojo y tomó aire. Cuando intentó levantarse, Seiya posó la mano en su hombro para que volviera a sentarse.

—No se mueva. Déjeme ver eso.

—¿Estoy sangrando?

Seiya fijó la mirada en sus ojos. En aquellos ojos tan increíblemente azules. ¿Por qué no se habría fijado antes en ellos? Eran unos ojos grandes e inocentes. Tentadores. Fascinantes. Se agolpaban en su mente toda suerte de adjetivos. Un hombre podría perderse en aquellos ojos. Por un momento, no fue capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el batir de sus pestañas, o la forma en la que aquel pelo rubio como la miel caía por su frente. Serena se aclaró la garganta otra vez, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la realidad.

—No, no estás sangrando. Y el moratón no tiene muy mal aspecto. Solo está de color negro y azul.

—¿Negro y azul? —gimió Serena. —No puede ser.

Seiya se encogió de hombros. Después miró el moratón más de cerca.

—Puedes ponerte un poco de maquillaje, así no se notará.

—Pero... ¡pero no puedo tener un ojo morado!

Seiya fue incapaz de contener una carcajada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una ardiente cita esta noche? —cuando vio el sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de Serena, se maldijo en silencio. —Lo siento, no debería haberme reído.

—No, no debería —musitó. —Ha sido muy grosero.

—Jamás habría pensado que tú, quiero decir... que Serenity... Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Jamás habría pensado que Serenity tuviera una vida social que fuera más allá de dedicarse a hacer ganchillo o jugar a las cartas.

—Yo no soy Serenity —repuso Serena, sintiéndose herida. —Y... y quizá tenga una cita esta noche. No sé por qué resulta tan difícil de creer.

Seiya le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Bueno, pues me temo que vas a tener que salir con un bonito ojo a la funerala como no te pongas un poco de hielo —se incorporó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —Te traeré un poco del frigorífico. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Y no te lo toques. No tardaré.

Serena asintió y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras Seiya salía a grandes zancadas del despacho. Los muchachos ya habían formado un pequeño grupo, dispuesto a acudir a su rescate.

— Serenity está bien —les dijo Seiya. —Voy a buscar algo de hielo. Le he dado en el ojo.

El miedo paralizó las expresiones de sus compañeros de trabajo que se dispersaron rápidamente antes de verse implicados en aquel accidente. Seiya agarró lo más parecido a un paquete de hielo que encontró en el frigorífico y corrió al despacho de Nora.

La encontró recostada contra el respaldo de su silla, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas estiradas.

—Toma —musitó Seiya, inclinándose sobre ella y posando la mano en el respaldo de la silla. —Esto te ayudará.

Serena abrió los ojos y miró el paquete que le ofrecía.

—Pero si es un burrito congelado. Seiya se encogió de hombros. —Alguien se olvidó de rellenar la bandeja del hielo.

Serena le quitó el burrito de la mano y se lo colocó cuidadosamente encima del ojo.

—Otra de las normas que incumplen en la oficina, dos en realidad. Se roba comida y se deja vacía la bandeja del hielo.

Seiya le cubrió la mano con la suya y ajustó el burrito sobre el ojo. Un mechón errante escapó del moño de Serena y rozó la mano de Seiya. Este fue acusadamente consciente de su suavidad.

—Sí, supongo que esa nota se habrá caído.

—Seguro que la ha tirado usted, ¿verdad? —lo acusó Serena.

—No, yo no —mintió. —Pero tienes que admitir que a veces eres un poco...

—¿Insistente? ¿Autoritaria?

—Iba a decir remilgada —replicó Seiya, retrocediendo antes de ceder a la tentación de deslizar la mano por su pelo. En realidad iba a decir agobiante, pero la vulnerabilidad que había visto en sus ojos le había hecho cambiar de opinión. De pronto, le parecía infinitamente preferible la gratitud de Serena que su desaprobación. —En esta sección no nos gustan las reglas. Las únicas que deberían existir son las del juego.

—Una sociedad civilizada necesita ciertas normas —lo contradijo. —Si tenemos que vivir juntos, tenemos que respetarnos los unos a los otros. Y las normas de etiqueta son una muestra de ese respeto.

—Pero si siguiéramos las veintisiete reglas que has pegado en el frigorífico, terminaríamos todos locos.

Serena suspiró suavemente.

—Yo no pretendía volver loco a nadie. Solo estaba intentando... ayudar.

Seiya volvió a concentrar toda su atención en su boca, y luchó contra el impulso de inclinarse y borrar con los besos el dolor que reflejaba su voz. Él había dado por sentado que Serenity era una mujer fría y calculadora por cuyas venas corría sangre de hielo. Pero Serena Tsukino no se parecía en absoluto a Serenity Moon. Claro, era una mujer casi siempre tensa y excesivamente preocupada por comportarse con propiedad. Pero bajo su pomposa fachada, se escondía una mujer suave, vulnerable y absolutamente irresistible.

—Quizá pudiera invitarte a comer. Como una forma de disculpa —le sugirió.

Serena se irguió en su asiento, se quitó el burrito del ojo y lo miró con recelo.

—¿A comer?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Eso no va contra las normas de etiqueta, ¿no? ¿O no lo he preguntado de forma apropiada? ¿Debería haber llamado primero? ¿O quizá debería haber escrito una nota? Supongo que quizá tendría que haber enviado una invitación grabada...

Serena sacudió la cabeza. La sombra de una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

—Yo... no creo que sea una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, trabajamos juntos. La gente podría hablar.

Aunque su reputación se debía más a los rumores que a los hechos, Seiya era conocido en _El Herald_ como el Casanova de la redacción, algo de lo que, obviamente, Serenity se habría enterado. La verdad era que él no se esforzaba en absoluto en atraer a las mujeres, pero siempre tenía al menos a dos o tres pendientes de él. Aun así, desde aproximadamente hacía un año, estaba cada vez más desencantado tanto con sus citas como con la reputación que había cultivado. Desgraciadamente, su reputación parecía mantenerse y su vida personal continuaba alimentando los rumores de la oficina.

Y no era que ya no le gustaran las mujeres. Continuaba teniendo alguna cita de vez en cuando, pero quizá fuera ya demasiado viejo para aquellas escenitas de soltero. A los treinta y tres años, tampoco podía decirse que estuviera a punto de comenzar a declinar, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que una buena relación no consistía solo en disfrutar del sexo. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de en qué consistía en realidad.

Seiya suspiró. En ese momento, se descubrió deseando verdaderamente almorzar con Serena Tsukino, por extraño que pudiera parecer.

—Es solo una simple comida —le dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Qué podrían decir sobre que tú y yo fuéramos a comer juntos una hamburguesa? —aunque era una pregunta retórica, volvió a advertir trazas de dolor en su expresión y comprendió inmediatamente lo que Serena había interpretado. Por supuesto, una cita con Serenity Moon no podía terminar en nada que no fuera un postre y cuentas separadas. Ella tenía una reputación que mantener. Pero su reacción no había sido la prevista y Seiya no sabía si debería disculparse o intentar expresarse de otra forma.

—Yo... no tengo hambre, pero gracias de todas formas —contestó Serena con la voz repentinamente fría y distante. Le tendió el burrito. —Toma —pasó a tutearlo sin previo aviso, —será mejor que dejes esto en el frigorífico. No me gustaría que nadie lo echara de menos.

Seiya sacudió lentamente la cabeza y tomó el burrito. Durante unos minutos, creía haber llegado a una especie de tregua con Serena, incluso pensaba que aquello podría ser el principio de una amistad. Pero después de haber metido la pata, no una, sino dos veces, iba a ser casi imposible convencerla.

—Bien —musitó. —Pero si cambias de opinión, dímelo —se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir se volvió para dirigirle una última mirada. Serena lo miraba desde detrás del escritorio con los ojos abiertos como platos. Debería haber insistido en que comiera con él, pensó Seiya, o al menos mostrarse ofendido con su negativa. Pero algo le decía que no debía quemar todos los puentes con Serena. —Te veré más tarde.

Serena asintió en silencio, tomó la última carpeta que tenía encima del escritorio y extendió ordenadamente los papeles que contenía frente a ella. Al cabo de diez segundos de sentirse ignorado, Seiya salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los equipos habían vuelto a formarse en la Zona Caliente y el partido comenzaba de nuevo, con el equipo de Yaten bateando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Yaten.

—Al diablo si lo sé —musitó Seiya. —Normalmente comprendo bastante bien a las mujeres, pero Serenity Moon es una mujer muy complicada —ocupó su lugar en el campo y se frotó las manos contra los muslos. Su mente reproducía la sensación de la piel de Serena bajo sus dedos. No iba a ser fácil renunciar Serenity Moon, ni a Serena. Además de confusa, caprichosa y condescendiente, la encontraba increíblemente intrigante.

Y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Seiya Kou había encontrado intrigante a una mujer.

_Querida _Serenity Moon_._

_Mi novio y yo hemos estado haciendo eso desde nuestra primera cita. El sexo es fantástico, pero ahora que se acerca la fecha de nuestra boda, me gustaría practicar el celibato para hacer de la noche de bodas algo especial. ¿Pero cómo podré convencer a mi calenturiento prometido de mi decisión?_

Serena Tsukino leyó la carta repetidas veces. Tachó la palabra «calenturiento» y la sustituyó por «ardiente», después intentó encontrar alguna otra forma de referirse a «eso» sin cambiar el tono de la carta. Suspiró y se frotó la frente. Cuando había aceptado aquel trabajo tres años atrás, la habían contratado para contestar preguntas sobre las buenas maneras. Pero desde hacía seis meses, todo había cambiado.

Para entretenerse, había contestado a la pregunta de un hombre que quería saber si debería pedirle permiso a su esposa antes de tomarle prestada su ropa interior o si la lencería se consideraba un bien común en el matrimonio. Serenity había contestado con sarcasmo y desaprobación y había publicado la carta para ilustrar los límites de la verdadera etiqueta:

_La única excusa de un hombre para no llevar ropa interior masculina es no llevar absolutamente nada encima», había escrito, «y los únicos lugares en los que prescindir de ella puede considerarse una opción son la ducha y la consulta del médico._

Aquella única y tonta columna había sido el fin de su vida como columnista sobre las buenas maneras. Las líneas de teléfono se habían bloqueado y llegaban cartas de admiradores de cada rincón del país. Sus lectores querían más, más suciedad, más basura, más vulgaridad. Y más reprimendas con la afilada lengua y el sutil desdén de Serena.

—Magnífica columna la de ayer.

Serena alzó la mirada. Su editor, Diamante Black se asomaba por la puerta de su despacho con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque rara vez descendía de la décima planta, últimamente bajaba a menudo a ver a Serenity. Y aunque otro periodista más ingenuo habría pensado que empezaban a ser amigos, Serena sabía que Diamante Black no tenía amigos. Para él todo eran beneficios y oportunidades. Y quería que Serenity se mostrara de acuerdo en anunciarse en televisión.

Diamante rió suavemente.

—Sexo, eso es lo que quiere la gente. Acabo de hablar con Seattle. Quieren tu columna. Y con Biloxi y Buffalo estamos ya en negociaciones —Diamante alzó el pulgar. —Buen trabajo. Y todavía estoy esperando tu respuesta para lo de televisión.

—Gracias —musitó Serenity. Pero Diamante ya se había marchado, seguramente en busca ele otra fuente de dinero.

Para él, Serenity no era un faro en medio de un mar agitado, ni un modelo de conducta. Para él se había convertido en el signo del dólar. Cuanta más basura, más lectores. Y eso significaba más dinero para su columna. Las normas de etiqueta pertenecían al pasado, le había dicho él. Todo eso habría estado bien para la primera Serenity Moon, que había comenzado a publicar en mil novecientos veintiuno, pero el mundo estaba cambiando.

Si al menos no hubiera contestado a aquella carta... Desde entonces, Black había insistido en que escribiera al menos tres columnas a la semana dedicadas a problemas «modernos», a preguntas sobre la moralidad y las relaciones.

Con aquel repentino crecimiento de su popularidad, Serenity había llegado a convertirse en una celebridad en la ciudad. Y si en algún momento Serena tenía la sensación de estar entrometiéndose en la vida personal de sus lectores, desde luego ellos parecían más que dispuestos a meterse en la suya. Las compras, las visitas a la lavandería e incluso la sala de espera del dentista, se habían transformado en sesiones permanentes de consejos. Y sus lectores parecían apreciar la impecable conducta de Serenity incluso más que ella misma: estaba siempre pendientes de lo que hacía, siempre observándola, esperando pillarla en un desliz moral. Se suponía que Serenity tenía que ser absolutamente virtuosa.

Para asegurar la pureza de Serenity, su editor había incluido algunas cláusulas especiales en su contrato. Serenity no decía tacos ni mascaba tabaco. No podía ponerse ropas excesivamente indiscretas ni frecuentar determinados bares. Y, desde luego, no podía dormir fuera de casa. En realidad, aquella última cláusula no le había costado demasiado cumplirla. Apenas podía recordar la última vez que había conocido a un hombre en el sentido bíblico.

Serena gimió y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Su falta de contacto con el sexo opuesto se había hecho dolorosamente evidente en su inesperada reacción al contacto de Seiya. Y desde que este había salido de su despacho, tenía serias dificultades para concentrarse en el trabajo, prefiriendo en cambio, recrearse en el color de los ojos de Seiya Kou y en el calor de su sonrisa.

Pensó en su conversación, en la inquietante reacción provocada por la mirada de Seiya sobre su cuerpo. Reprodujo mentalmente todo el incidente, intentando recordar cada una de las palabras que había dicho. «Remilgada», musitó. ¿De verdad era eso lo que pensaba de ella?

Frunció el ceño y tomó otra carta. Serena siempre había encontrado cierto confort en el mundo de Serenity, un lugar en el que las reglas eran obligaciones, en el que la gente se comportaba con propiedad y decoro. En el que canallas y picaros como Seiya Kou eran capaces de comprender lo errado de su conducta y terminaban sentando cabeza junto a una mujer.

Seiya Kou era un hombre encantador y atractivo y un réprobo confirmado. Era todo aquello contra lo que Serenity Moon predicaba: un hombre que practicaba el arte de la seducción y un experto en evitar compromisos. El típico hombre que Serenity encontraba perturbador y otras muchas mujeres irresistible.

Serenity nunca había prestado atención a los rumores que corrían por la oficina y pensaba que la mayor parte de lo que se decía eran especulaciones o puras exageraciones. Pero por los suaves gemidos y las risas disimuladas de otros miembros femeninos de la redacción, se veía obligada a creer que algunas de las cosas que habían oído eran ciertas. Al menos las suficientes para que Serena dedicara parte del día a preguntase qué le haría Seiya Kou a una mujer después de meterse en el dormitorio. Aunque nunca lo averiguaría. Cuando ambos se tomaban la molestia de comunicarse, ella trataba a Seiya Kou con desdén y Seiya la miraba con burlona diversión.

Aun así, no le resultaba difícil imaginarse el poder que ejercía sobre otras mujeres tras considerar su propia reacción a su contacto. Seiya tenía unas manos hermosas, dedos largos y fuertes y una caricia delicada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de pronto se encontró pensando en el aspecto que tendrían aquellas manos mientras la desnudaban lentamente, lo que sería sentirlas sobre su piel... y todo el tipo de cosas que podrían desencadenar en su cuerpo.

Se rozó el labio con el dedo pulgar. Aquel no había sido el único contacto físico que habían compartido, reflexionó. La había besado una vez, en el aniversario de _El Herald_, justo después de que la hubieran contratado como Serenity. Aunque probablemente él ni siquiera lo recordara, la vivida imagen de aquel momento acudió a su mente: estaban debajo del muérdago, sintió su dura boca sobre sus labios y la delicada caricia de su lengua...

Había sucedido tan rápidamente, que no había podido protestar. Además, en cuanto la había besado, Serena recordaba haber abandonado toda resistencia. Cuando al final Seiya se había separado de ella, le había dirigido una tentadora sonrisa y había hecho algún comentario sobre las viejas damas y las supuestas vírgenes antes de ir a buscar otro tipo de diversiones. Serena había evocado aquel beso miles de veces en la soledad de su cama, cuando el sueño se negaba a acudir.

En ese momento, tenía otro gesto que añadir a sus fantasías. Pensó en el instante en el que Seiya había posado la mano en su tobillo, en el calor de sus dedos sobre su piel... el primer contacto físico con un hombre desde hacía tanto, tanto tiempo. Recordó cómo le había acariciado el rostro, y su cálido aliento contra su mejilla, y la intensa fragancia de su colonia...

Serena maldijo suavemente. ¿Cómo lo hacían? ¿Cómo conseguían aquellos hombres hacer perder el sentido común a una mujer? Serenity había recriminado a sus lectoras una y otra vez y ella acababa de caer en la misma trampa: había perdonado a un hombre todos sus pecados por la simple razón de que le había rozado la mano. Se acercó el teclado y su indignación comenzó a crecer con todo el espíritu de la Serenity del pasado.

_Querida lectora:_

_Abriste la puerta del establo en tu primera cita y ahora te resulta difícil meter nuevamente al semental. Serenity cree que deberías mantenerte firme en tu decisión. El celibato es una virtud y tu cuerpo un premio que debe de ser cuidado como un tesoro. Si ese hombre no es capaz de respetar tus sentimientos, olvídate de él. Y, por favor, prométele a Serenity que no volverás a montar hasta que hayas dicho «sí, quiero._

La metáfora del caballo estaba un poco trillada, pero era típica de Serenity: ingeniosa, descarada y con un toque de sarcasmo. Serena pulsó la tecla que enviaría una copia de su columna al editor. Aunque los tiempos habían cambiado, el lenguaje que ella empleaba podría haber sido utilizado por la primera Serenity, una mujer llamada Setsuna, encargada de aconsejar sobre normas de etiqueta en los bulliciosos veinte.

Serena había sido contratada como ayudante de Serenity IV. Con una diplomatura en arte medieval, sus perspectivas de trabajo eran bastante limitadas. Pero tenía algo mucho más valioso que una licenciatura: ser miembro de una de las familias más importantes de San Francisco le proporcionaban una predisposición casi genética hacia las normas de etiqueta. Serena había nacido en Sea Cliff, el bastión de las buenas maneras.

Tras la jubilación de Serenity IV, Serena había firmado cinco años de contrato como la nueva Serenity. Había aceptado aquel trabajo porque... bueno, porque no había muchos puestos de trabajo en San Francisco para una experta en tapices medievales. Pero, además, había pensado que podría inyectar un poco de clase y buenos modales a la vida cotidiana de sus lectoras.

Se quitó las gafas, se frotó los ojos y tomó el montón de cartas que su ayudante había seleccionado para posibles columnas. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear por el despacho.

—Infidelidad —leyó en voz alta, tirando la primera carta al suelo. —Decepción —mientras iba lanzando las cartas, encontraba nuevos problemas que sustituían a los que acababa de resolver. —Enfado. Resentimiento. Fantasías Sexuales.

Serena se acercó a la ventana desde la que se veía la Zona Caliente. Curioseó a través de las tablillas de la persiana. Continuaban jugando a aquel juego estúpido y Seiya Kou estaba en medio de todos ellos. Lo vio estirarse para agarrar la pelota. La camisa se ajustaba a su torso. Y todo pensamiento razonable escapó de su mente.

—Fantasías sexuales —musitó.

De acuerdo. Quizá encontrara a Seiya Kou increíblemente atractivo, pero aquello solo era una reacción física. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre en sí, sino solo con su cuerpo. Un vientre plano y un bonito trasero no mitigaban todos sus defectos. Y tampoco su perfecto perfil, ni su pelo oscuro, siempre despeinado como si una mujer acabara de revolvérselo y peinado en una coleta baja. Y quizá tuviera una sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón de una mujer, pero rara vez se la dedicaba a ella. Serena había oído que las mujeres encontraban irresistible su malicioso sentido del humor, aunque, cuando él se había molestado en dirigirle una gota de su encanto, ella normalmente le había respondido con alguna regañina.

—¿Alguna carta jugosa?

Serena se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y se volvió hacia la puerta, desde donde la estaba mirando Minako Aino. Avergonzada al haber sido sorprendida espiando, Serena le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de desaprobación y le tendió una carta.

—¿Tú también? ¿Ya te has unido a aquellos que consideran que la vulgaridad se traduce en más ventas?

Mina había empezado a trabajar en _El Herald_ el mismo año que Serena y desde entonces habían sido amigas inseparables, por lo menos hasta que Mina se había casado con Yaten Kou un año atrás.

—Yo soy la directora de ventas, así que es lógico que me guste que aumenten. ¿Pero por qué estás tan nerviosa, Serenity?

—¡No me llames así! —Serena suspiró, sorprendida por su reacción a la amistosa pregunta de Mina. Se derrumbó en la silla y alzó la mirada hacia su amiga. —Cuando piensas en mí, ¿me ves como Serenity Moon o como Serena Tsukino?

Mina frunció el ceño, se sentó frente a ella y tomó una carta.

—No sé —musitó. —¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—¡Claro que haya alguna diferencia! —gritó Serena, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y arrebatándole la carta a su amiga. —¿No lo ves? —arrugó el papel, lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a pasear nerviosa por la oficina. —Yo no soy Serenity Moon. Escribo por ella, pero soy yo, no ella.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, no me ocurre nada —replicó Serena, sin querer dar más explicaciones. Pero no podía seguir conteniendo su frustración. —Ella es tan ¡remilgada! —en cuanto la palabra salió de sus labios se dio cuenta de que era esa la descripción que Seiya había hecho de Serenity. —La gente espera que sea ella. Y es terriblemente difícil averiguar dónde empieza una y dónde termina la otra.

—A mucha gente le cuesta separar el trabajo de su vida personal —la consoló Mina.

—Yo... esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes. Cuando conseguí trabajo en _El Herald_ pensé que mi vida iba a cambiar. Me había ido de casa de mis padres, me había alejado de mi madre y había encontrado un apartamento. Esperaba que mi vida fuera más excitante. Y mírame ahora. Tengo que ponerme estos trajes y tengo que pasarme el día arrugando la nariz cuando los vulgares mortales no cumplen con sus deberes morales —lo último lo dijo al borde de la histeria y tuvo que tomar aire para tranquilizarse. —¿Cómo puedo aconsejar a la gente sobre la pasión cuando no hay pasión en mi vida?

—Bueno, eres una persona muy apasionada en tu trabajo...

—Una persona puede ser apasionada y aun así no tener pasión en su vida. Mira esas caitas. Esa gente tiene pasión. Viven siguiendo los dictados de su corazón, no los de su cerebro. Yo nunca he hecho una cosa así. Claro, ha habido algunos hombres en mi vida. Amantes, incluso. Pero jamás he sentido esa pasión sobrecogedora que te anula la razón. Eso es lo que me está volviendo loca.

Serena abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una bolsa de pastillas de chocolate. Tomó un puñado y se lo metió en la boca.

—Debería detenerme —musitó con la boca llena. Serenity jamás habría hablado con la boca llena, pero Serena no estaba en ese momento para preocuparse de sus modales. —Podría volver a la universidad. Doctorarme en Historia y buscar un trabajo en París o en Roma.

—No puedes dejarlo ahora. Eres la heredera de la sabiduría de nuestras abuelas. Y ganas más dinero que ningún otro periodista de _El Herald_, excepto quizá Seiya Kou. Y algún día, llegarás a ser una diosa de los medios de comunicación, como Martha Stewart.

—No pronuncies ese nombre en este despacho —dijo Serena, metiéndose otro puñado de pastillas de chocolate en la boca.

—¿Martha Stewart?

—No, Seiya Kou. Es la antítesis de todo lo que Serenity Moon valora en un hombre. Es un ser variable, sin escrúpulos... ¡y por culpa suya tengo el ojo así!

Mina examinó la herida de Serena.

—¿Y a Serena Tsukino qué le parece? —preguntó intencionadamente.

Serena tosió ligeramente y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el chocolate.

—Esto es lo que me parece: su forma de tratar a las mujeres es atroz. La promiscuidad es un rasgo que Serenity y yo detestamos.

—Acabas de hablar como lo habría hecho tu madre.

Serena gimió.

—Y también parecías un poco celosa —observó Mina. —¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado últimamente pensando en Seiya Kou desde un punto de vista romántico?

—Ninguno en absoluto —mintió Serena. Pensó en eludir el tema, pero Mina era su mejor amiga y nunca se habían ocultado nada la una a la otra. —Es solo que después de que me golpeara con una pelota de béisbol...

—¿Te ha golpeado con la pelota de béisbol?

—Sí, ha sido un accidente. Ha venido a mi despacho a disculparse y... me ha tocado. Ha sido completamente inocente, pero me he dado cuenta de que hace más de tres años que no me toca un hombre. Exactamente desde que soy Serenity Moon —suspiró. —Creo que no atraería a un hombre aunque me pusiera a bailar desnuda en Nob Hill.

Mina le palmeó cariñosamente el hombro.

—Eres una mujer muy deseable. Podrías tener a cualquier hombre que quisieras en cuanto te esforzaras un poco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?

— Serenity Moon no frecuenta bares — dijo Serena con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, pues quizá vaya siendo hora de que las cosas cambien un poco.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé —Mina se encogió de hombros. —Tú eres la consejera sentimental. Métete en el coro de una iglesia, apúntate a unas clases... ¿No son esas las cosas que les recomiendas a tus lectores?

—Pero en esos casos hay que esperar mucho tiempo. Y yo necesito una gratificación inmediata.

—¿No crees que estás yendo demasiado rápido?

—No me refiero a ese tipo de gratificación — respondió Serena. —Simplemente necesito saber que continúo siendo atractiva.

—Bueno, entonces eso es fácil. Esta noche saldremos y me quedaré contigo hasta que conozcas a algún hombre. Coquetearás un poco y, si quieres, lo besarás. Y si de verdad te gusta, puedes darle tu número de teléfono.

Al enfrentarse a un verdadero plan, Serena de pronto no estuvo muy segura de querer aventurarse en un territorio tan peligroso. ¿Qué ocurriría si salía y nadie se molestaba en mirarla siquiera?

—Ningún hombre querrá salir con Serenity Moon.

—No tienes por qué decir quién eres. Puedes disfrazarte, ponerte esa peluca que te compraste hace meses. Me dijiste que con ella nadie te reconocía.

Serena pestañeó. El plan de Mina parecía perfecto. Podría decir y hacer lo que quisiera, convertirse en una persona completamente diferente.

—No sé. Un disfraz en esta situación me parece un poco engañoso, ¿no crees?

—Vas a coquetear un poco, por Dios, no a vender secretos de estado a los rusos. No le harás ningún daño a nadie.

Serena consideró el plan durante algunos segundos.

—Y supongo que podría ser como un pequeño experimento. Al fin y al cabo, si tengo que aconsejar a los demás, lo menos que debo hacer es salir a ver cómo funcionan estas cosas, ¿no te parece? —miró a Mina expectante. —Entonces, ¿salimos esta noche?

Mina sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, estate preparada para las ocho.

—¿Qué me pongo?

—Algo provocativo, por supuesto. Si llevas un traje como ese, tendrás suerte de que te hable el camarero.

De pronto, Serena empezó a dudar de la bondad del plan. Quizá debería pensárselo más detenidamente.

—No tengo nada provocativo. ¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Tienes toda la tarde para ti. Vete a comprarte un vestido nuevo. Yo le preguntaré a Yaten a dónde podemos ir. Él conoce un montón de sitios llenos de tipos disponibles —le dio a su amiga un abrazo. —Esto va a ser genial.

Y sin más, se fue corriendo, dejando a Serena en medio del despacho.

Serena tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. De la única forma en que se sentiría realmente bien al día siguiente, sería despertándose con un hombre en la cama: un hombre de piernas largas, músculos fuertes y la única preocupación de provocarle múltiples orgasmos.

Aunque Serena estaba decidida a desprenderse de Serenity Moon no estaba segura de que pudiera ir tan lejos. Se conformaría con algo menos peligroso. Como deslumbrar a algún desconocido y darle quizá su número de teléfono. Disfrutar de una experiencia que le permitiera sentirse una mujer deseable y atractiva.

Y al final de la noche, quizá se sintiera más Serena Tsukino y menos Serenity Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chic s aquie les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta adpatación espero estar actualizando rapido. Sigan leyendo!

* * *

Una nube de humo flotaba sobre la ruidosa clientela del Vic Sport, una popular cervecería situada cerca de Fisherman's Wharf. Los alaridos de las enormes pantallas de televisión, emitiendo cada una de ellas un deporte diferente, se mezclaban con las voces y las risas de los clientes. Había muchas cosas con las que distraerse en el Vic. Aun así, Seiya se fijó en aquella mujer en cuanto entró. Y aunque estaba decidido a concentrarse en el partido de los Gigantes, sus ojos se sentían inexplicablemente atraídos hacia aquella belleza de pelo negro. Quizá fuera su modo de moverse, el sutil movimiento de sus caderas, el arco de su cuello o su expresión de seguridad. Sí, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención y no le permitía dejar de mirar. Aquella mujer no frecuentaba el Vic, de eso estaba seguro. El Vic era un lugar en el que se bebía cerveza y se comían galletas saladas y aquella mujer parecía acostumbrada al caviar y al champán.

Las señales eran casi imperceptibles, al menos para alguien que no se molestara en mirar bajo la superficie. Pero Seiya había conocido a muchas mujeres y podía distinguir a una mujer con clase en cuanto la veía. Su vestido, de diseño sin lugar a dudas, encajaba perfectamente con cada curva de su cuerpo, y aun así no le daba una apariencia vulgar. Revelaba solamente lo justo para resultar tentador: un poco de los hombros y parte de la clavícula. Era además lo suficientemente corto como para demostrar las fabulosas piernas que se ocultaban debajo de él. Con una mujer como aquella, un hombre tenía que usar su imaginación.

Pero había algo más, como su forma de recorrer el lugar con la mirada, sin reposarla en nada. Había causado un pequeño revuelo al dirigirse hacia la barra, los hombres se volvían al verla pasar, pero no parecía percatarse de su efecto. ¿Se le habría estropeado el Mercedes en la puerta del Vic? ¿O se habría perdido quizá? No había un solo hombre en aquel local que no estuviera deseando echarle una mano. Pero tenían suficiente experiencia como para saber guardar las distancias y no correr el riesgo de ser rechazados delante de sus amigos.

Antes de que aquella joven entrara en el bar, estaba viendo un partido de fútbol en una de las televisiones del bar, alargando la cerveza que había pedido durante el primer tiempo. Y fue solo después de que la recién llegada se sentara, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ido sola. Reconoció a su acompañante al instante: ¡Mina Aino! Seiya sonrió y apuró la cerveza. No había ido al Vic a hacer vida social, pero quizá considerara la posibilidad de cambiar de planes.

En primer lugar, sentía curiosidad por saber por qué Mina había salido sin Yaten. Y, en segundo lugar, le parecía extraño que Yaten nunca hubiera mencionado a aquella belleza o jamas hubiera intentado emparejarlos. Quizá fuera porque normalmente aquellas mujeres de la alta sociedad no fueran su tipo. Pero después de haberse pasado el primer tiempo del partido pensando en Serena Tsukino, necesitaba algo o alguien que lo ayudara a sacarse de la cabeza a la columnista de _El Herald_

Sus pensamientos volaban constantemente hacia el encuentro de la tarde anterior. Seiya había conocido a montones de mujeres en su vida y siempre las había clasificado en dos categorías: amantes que habían llegado a convertirse en amigas o amigas que habían terminado siendo amantes. La experiencia le había enseñado que las dos cosas eran incompatibles. Una mujer no podía ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. E imaginaba que el día que encontrara una así, tendría que casarse con ella.

¿Pero dónde encajaba Serena Tsukino? Ella no quería ser su amiga. Y, desde luego, no tenía el menor interés en ser su amante. Diablos, Seiya ni siquiera estaba seguro de gustarle. De lo único de lo que estaba convencido era de que, en el momento en que la había tocado, se había desatado algo entre ellos, una atracción irresistible e irracional. Su intuición le decía que se sacara a aquella mujer de la cabeza, pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Seiya pidió otra cerveza y miró a Mina. Alzó la mano para saludarla, pero ella volvió la cabeza como si no lo hubiera visto. Frunció el ceño, agarró lo que quedaba de su cerveza y se alejó lentamente de la barra, decidido a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Pero cuando se acercaba a la zona en la que ambas estaban sentadas, Mina bajó de su taburete y se dirigió al lavabo. Seiya estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero al final optó por esperarla en la barra, al lado de su atractiva amiga.

Esbozó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, aunque en el fondo, le habría gustado que Mina hubiera ido allí con Serena Tsukino. Así habría tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella fuera de la restrictiva atmósfera de la oficina, habría podido averiguar a qué se debía su extraña fascinación por ella y quizá hasta habría sido capaz de derretir su fría fachada. Se sentó en el taburete de Mina y dejó su cerveza en la barra.

—Hola, ¿te importa que me siente aquí?

La mujer le dirigió una breve mirada y volvió la cabeza. A Seiya siempre le habían funcionado las aproximaciones directas, pero obviamente, aquella no era su noche.

—Mi amiga está sentada en ese taburete — dijo con voz grave. —Ahora está en el lavabo, pero no tardará en volver.

Se volvió nuevamente para mirarlo y fue entonces cuando Seiya percibió su perfume, una exótica mezcla que reconoció inmediatamente. Su mente intentó poner un rostro a aquella fragancia, repasando las imágenes de todas las mujeres a las que había conocido. Pero había un rostro que permanecía entre todos ellos. Recordó entonces que había aspirado aquel perfume esa misma tarde en el despacho de Serena.

Seiya se inclinó sobre la barra y pudo ver momentáneamente su perfil, la prueba evidente ele que bajo aquella melena negra y el profuso maquillaje se escondía la mismísima Serenity Moon. Estuvo a punto de desvelarlo inmediatamente, pero ella parecía haberse esforzado tanto para ocultar su identidad, que decidió seguirle el juego, al menos durante un rato.

Así que no había ningún Mercedes estropeado. ¿Pero qué habría llevado a Serenity Moon al Vic?

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? —le preguntó.

—Quizá —murmuró ella con voz fría. —Supongo que podrías, sí. Pero no quiero, gracias, ya estoy tomando una —se llevó su refresco a los labios y forzó una sonrisa. —Mi amiga está a punto de volver.

—Solo me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelva — contestó él. Sonrió y acercó su taburete al suyo. Un caballero habría recibido la indirecta y se habría marchado. Pero Seiya no pensaba moverse de allí.

Deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo. El vestido marcaba cada una de sus deliciosas curvas: sus senos perfectos, las caderas estrechas... Solo podía haber una razón para que Serenity Moon se pusiera un vestido como aquel. Quería seducir o ser seducida. Seiya frunció el ceño. ¿Y a qué diablos vendría aquella melena negra? Él prefería su pelo tal como era, del color del oro, iluminando sus bonitas facciones.

—Debería ir a buscar a mi amiga —dijo Serena casi en un susurro, tomó su bolso y bajó del taburete, pero Seiya la agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndole escapar.

Sentía su piel como si fuera seda bajo sus dedos. Le había bastado tocarla otra vez para que un relámpago de calor recorriera todo su cuerpo.

—No —susurró. —Tómate una copa conmigo. Solo una copa.

Seiya pensaba que se iba a negar, pero entonces ella lo miró abiertamente y esperó durante un largo rato. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra; se limitaron a mirarse como si se estuvieran midiendo. Seiya empezaba a adivinar cuál iba a ser la actitud de Serenity. No iba a admitir quién era. Iba a seguir el juego. Por lo que a ella concernía, eran un par de perfectos desconocidos.

Pete había jugado con mujeres en más de una ocasión, dentro y fuera de la cama. Juegos mentales o juegos sexuales, se adaptaba perfectamente ambos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de pronto tan novato? Quizá porque Serena no parecía el tipo de mujer que se arriesgaba a coquetear con un desconocido. Pero él no era un desconocido, ¿o sí? Quizá solo fuera el primer pelele disponible, un tonto inesperado que estaba a punto de caer en sus redes y de cuya historia terminaría enterándose toda la oficina. Quizá aquel fuera el precio por haberle puesto un ojo morado.

Seiya maldijo en silencio y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Bueno, pues jugarían los dos. En lo que a él se refería, no tenía ningún inconveniente en pasar unos minutos más siguiéndole el juego. Le hizo un gesto al camarero.

—Champán —le pidió. —El mejor.

—¿Champán? —preguntó Serena.

—Voy a tomar una copa con la mujer más hermosa de este local. Creo que el champán es la bebida indicada, ¿no te parece?

Fijó la mano en la muñeca de Serena, en la que todavía descansaba su propia mano.

—Hay muchas mujeres hermosas en este lugar —repuso Serena, retirando la mano.

Seiya miró a su alrededor.

—Sí, supongo que sí —el camarero descorchó una botella de champán y sirvió dos copas. Seiya tomó una de ellas y se la tendió a Serena. —Pero ninguna tan hermosa como tú.

—Con tu capacidad de convicción, quizá debería invertir en champán. Debes de gastarte mucho en esa bebida.

—No merece la pena. Hace meses que he renunciado a las mujeres.

Serena lo miró con recelo.

—¿Entonces por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo?

Seiya deslizó un dedo por su brazo desnudo.

Quizá aquel juego no estuviera tan mal. Por lo menos le estaba permitiendo tocarla cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Créeme, no eres ninguna molestia. De hecho, eres la primera mujer desde hace casi un año que me ha hecho arrepentirme de mi decisión.

Aquella vez Serena soltó una carcajada; echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risa tan musical y alegre como las burbujas de su copa. En otro momento de su vida, Seiya se habría sentido insultado. Pero su alegría lo cautivó y rió con ella. Seiya dejó su copa en la barra y apoyó los pies en el taburete de Serena.

La risa de Serena murió en cuanto él comenzó a mirarla fijamente. Seiya jamás había deseado a una mujer como deseaba en ese momento a Serena. Pero sabía que tenía que proceder con cuidado, porque detrás de aquellos enormes ojos y de sus suaves facciones, se escondía una dama que estaba practicando un juego muy peligroso.

Le tomó la mano con deliberada delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios.

—¿No deberíamos empezar por presentarnos? —musitó contra su piel. —Me llamo Kou. Seiya Kou ¿y tú?

Alzó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa arrebatadora. El juego acababa de comenzar.

Serena dio un largo sorbo a su champán. Las burbujas le cosquillearon la nariz y subieron directamente hasta su cabeza. Pero por atontada que estuviera, un pensamiento iba cobrando fuerza en su mente: debía huir de aquel hombre que le estaba besando en aquel momento las muñecas y cuyas palabras tenían la capacidad de dejarla completamente indefensa. Se suponía que aquella salida nocturna tenía que ser un simple experimento, una oportunidad para recuperar el sabor de las citas sin correr ningún riesgo. Pero estando sentada al lado de Seiya, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hundirse hasta el cuello en un pozo del que le iba a resultar imposible salir. Tenía ganas de gritar su nombre a todo el bar: Serena Tsukino o Serenity Moon, ¿qué importaba? Lo único que sabía era que aquella pequeña farsa tenía que terminar.

Pero había algo que le impedía ponerle punto final, una curiosidad que necesitaba satisfacer, un innegable magnetismo que hacía que el sentido común se desvaneciera. ¿Por qué no ver hasta dónde la llevaba la noche? No lo estaba haciendo nada mal. De momento, había conseguido mantener una conversación fluida sin sonar demasiado altiva.

Y era tan maravilloso poder estar con alguien siendo la clase de mujer que jamás había sido: sexy, provocativa, irresistible... No era tan difícil engañar a alguien. Además, podía irse en cuanto quisiera, ¿no? Serena sofocó un suspiro. Quizá fuera más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

No era el aspecto mental de la farsa lo que le estaba resultando más difícil, sino las reacciones físicas que estaba teniendo. La impresión de encontrarse a Seiya Kou sentado a su lado le había robado temporalmente el aire de los pulmones. Y después, cuando la había tocado, el corazón le había dado un vuelco en el pecho y había comenzado a latir a un ritmo de locura. Cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba fijo en el mágico contacto de su mano sobre su piel. Estaba al mismo tiempo asustada y emocionada, y aunque intentaba mantener en todo momento un pie en la realidad, sabía que acababa de adentrarse en un reino en el que todo era pura fantasía.

¿Por qué no la habría reconocido Seiya? ¿Tan bueno sería su disfraz? Aquel mismo día habían hablado frente a frente en su despacho y, seguramente, no era una mujer tan fácil de olvidar, ¿o sí? Serena descartó inmediatamente aquella idea. Seiya había bebido demasiada cerveza, eso era. O quizá no se había fijado en el moratón de su ojo, que había conseguido disimular casi por completo con el maquillaje. O quizá la idea de que Serenity Moon se dejara caer por un lugar como aquel con una peluca negra y ganas de ser seducida le resultara casi inconcebible.

Fuera cual fuera la causa, Serena no quería que aquellas maravillosas y al mismo tiempo alarmantes sensaciones terminaran. Una secreta emoción la atravesaba y cada vez estaba más decidida a disfrutar de cuanto placer pudiera encontrar en las sugerentes miradas de Seiya y en su desinhibida reacción.

—¿Y bien? ¿No quieres decírmelo? ¿Prefieres que me lo imagine?

Serena conocía las normas de etiqueta a la hora de una presentación en todos los casos, salvo cuando una estaba intentando ocultar su identidad bajo un provocativo disfraz al tiempo que compartía una botella de champán con un atractivo compañero de trabajo.

Un antiguo consejo acudió a su mente: cuando una dama se encontraba en una situación incómoda, siempre podía retirarse educadamente al lavabo. Tomó su bolso y forzó una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Kou, pero tengo que irme. Mi amiga debe de estar esperándome.

—Tu amiga puede esperar. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con una seductora sonrisa y acariciándole la barbilla con el pulgar. —¿Estás casada?

Serena jadeó y le retiró la mano. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que era capaz de tener una aventura extramarital?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con enfado.

—¿Comprometida entonces? Serena sacudió la cabeza. —¿Sales con alguien?

Aquella era la ocasión perfecta para salir de aquella situación sin que ninguno de ellos hiciera el ridículo.

—¿Si te dijera que sí me dejarías sola?

Seiya se lo pensó un momento y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no me quedaría otra opción.

Serena abrió la boca, dispuesta a mentirle. Pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. No quería que Seiya se fuera. Quería que se quedara donde estaba, tocándola y tentándola hasta que se hartara de él.

—No —susurró, —no estoy saliendo con nadie.

Seiya se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron a solo unos centímetros de su boca.

—Yo tampoco —dijo. —Así que supongo que los dos estamos libres para...

Serena fijó la mirada en su boca.

—Libres para... —sentía el aliento de Seiya en los labios, tentándola con la promesa de un beso.

—Libres para terminar nuestro champán — dijo Seiya.

Se apartó, dejándola sin respiración y bamboleándose al borde del deseo. Se alargaba el silencio entre ellos y el cerebro de Serena buscaba rápidamente un tema de conversación con el que disimular su embarazo. Pero lo único de lo que realmente le apetecía hablar era de la posibilidad de que sus labios se fundieran en un futuro cercano. Serena tomó la copa de champán y bebió lo que quedaba de ella.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? —le preguntó a Seiya, sosteniendo su copa en la mano para que se la volviera a llenar. Era una pregunta demasiado típica y además, ya conocía la respuesta. Pero cuando miraba a aquel hombre a la cara, no se le ocurría nada inteligente.

—Tienes unos ojos increíbles —susurró Seiya, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente. —Creo que nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules.

Serena tragó saliva, intentando contener a su agitado corazón. Qué rápidamente olvidaban los hombres, reflexionó con un ligero enfado.

—Oh, estoy segura de que sí —respondió coqueta.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que, en ese caso, lo recordaría —acarició sus labios con el pulgar. —Te gustan los juegos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó ligeramente ante el repentino giro que estaba tomando la conversación. Oh, Dios, Seiya estaba jugando con ella. Durante todo ese tiempo, había sabido exactamente quién era y lo que se proponía. La indignación bullía en su interior haciéndole desear borrar de un bofetón la estúpida sonrisa de Seiya de su rostro.

—Los juegos —Seiya alzó la mirada hacia la televisión que había tras ella. —Los deportes... Este es un bar deportivo. La gente que viene aquí suele acercarse para ver partidos. ¿Eres aficionada al béisbol o prefieres el fútbol?

Serena tosió, intentando disimular su incomodidad.

—Oh, no —contestó, forzando una sonrisa. —No soy aficionada a los deportes.

—Si quieres —dijo Seiya, deslizando las manos por su cintura, —yo podría cambiar eso — le presionó delicadamente la espalda, instándola a acercarse a él. —Mira, en la mayor parte de los deportes hay un equipo que ataca y otro que se defiende —su voz era apenas un susurro. —El equipo que ataca hace todo lo posible por romper las defensas del otro y... marcar un tanto.

De pronto, la conversación había adquirido un tono diferente. Un innegable desafío sexual palpitaba bajo aquellas inocentes palabras. Serena acarició con dedos temblorosos la nuca de Seiya y hundió los dedos en su pelo, asustada de su propia audacia. Seiya cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Serena lo miraba fijamente, observando el placer que reflejaban sus facciones: su caricia había conseguido alterar a un hombre con tanta experiencia como Seiya.

—Bonito juego —musitó él, contemplándola a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. —Ya veo que has entendido el significado del ataque.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, le hizo bajarse del taburete y colocarse entre sus piernas. Serena advirtió una ráfaga de pasión en sus ojos antes de que cubriera sus labios. Sabía que debería haberle avergonzado ser besada tan descaradamente en un lugar público, pero se sentía salvaje y desinhibida, completamente libre de Serenity Moon y sus estiradas actitudes. Volvía a ser Serena Tsukino otra vez, una mujer que podía ser apasionada y espontánea.

Seiya hundió la lengua en su boca y los últimos jirones de resistencia de Serena se disolvieron entre sus brazos. Aquella era la mejor parte del juego, se dijo la joven mientras deslizaba las manos por el cuerpo de su reciente conquista. Besos tentadores, una actitud completamente sensual, sin pensar en quiénes eran ni en cómo deberían comportarse.

Delicada, pero insistentemente, Seiya continuó besándola hasta que ella le devolvió el beso con idéntico deseo. Entonces, enmarcó su rostro con las manos y continuó fusionando sus labios hasta que Serena conoció el sabor de su boca tan íntimamente como conocía la sensación de sus manos sobre ella.

La joven posó las manos en los muslos de Seiya y comenzó a acariciárselos. ¿De dónde habría sacado el valor para igualar su pasión, para provocarlo como él la provocaba a ella? El resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido, el estrépito del bar se había transformado en un susurro distante. Al final, cuando Serena pensaba que ya no iba a poder aguantar ni un segundo más, Seiya retrocedió y le dirigió una perezosa sonrisa.

—Esa defensa no ha estado muy bien —bromeó. —Pero de todas formas el partido ha estado interesante. ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?

Serena sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Le gustaba el juego, estaba disfrutando de aquel toma y daca.

—Debería ir a buscar a mi amiga —dijo suavemente, con los labios henchidos por el tierno asalto de Seiya. Se había olvidado completamente de Mina, aunque no la sorprendía. Seiya había absorbido toda su capacidad de atención. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio otro beso, deslizando intrépidamente la lengua por los pliegues de su boca.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo y después nos iremos —tragó saliva. —Juntos.

Seiya la estrechó contra él, hundió la cara en su cuello y le susurró al oído.

—Aquí estaré. No me dejes esperándote.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el lavabo, Serena se pasó la mano por los labios, todavía húmedos por los besos. Sentía su boca curvarse en una traviesa sonrisa mientras una suave risa escapaba de su garganta.

—¿Qué diría de esto Serenity? —musitó, pero la verdad era que le importaba muy poco.

—¡No puedo creer que todavía estés aquí! — Serena permanecía frente a uno de los cubículos del cuarto de baño mirando fijamente a Mina. Esta estaba sentada sobre un inodoro, con el vestido subido hasta las caderas y pintándose cuidadosamente las uñas de los pies. —¿Llevas todo este tiempo esperándome?

Mina tomó una toallita de papel y se colocó un pedacito entre cada uno de los dedos del pie antes de salir del cubículo.

—Me he pintado dos veces las uñas, me he depilado las cejas y he sacado brillo a todos los grifos. Estaba a punto de ponerme a arreglar las cañerías cuando has entrado.

Serena la miró con gesto contrito.

—¿Por qué no te has ido? Podrías haberte ido sin que Seiya te viera.

—¿Y por qué voy a tener que escapar? —preguntó Mina. —Seiya ya me ha visto. Solo quería dejaros solos durante un rato antes de reunirme con vosotros.

Serena frunció el ceño. Si Seiya había visto a Mina, era muy probable que hubiera imaginado que ella era Serena. No, Mina debería estar confundida. Seiya jamás se habría tomado tantas libertades si hubiera sabido que era Serenity Moon la que se escondía debajo de esa peluca negra.

—He estado fuera un rato mirándoos. Estabais muy entretenidos —dijo Mina. —En cualquier caso, me imaginé que con todo el champán que estabas bebiendo, antes o después querríais venir al baño. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que tenías una vejiga del tamaño de un lago? ¿Qué te ha dicho cuando te ha reconocido? ¿Se ha reído de la peluca?

—La peluca es imprescindible —comentó Serena, pasándose la mano por el pelo. — Serenity Moon jamás se metería en un bar con intención de seducir a un hombre, ni siquiera por el bien de sus lectoras. Además, ha funcionado. Nadie me ha reconocido.

—Excepto Seiya —le aclaró Mina.

Serena se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, intentando observarlo con objetividad. Realmente, no se parecía nada a sí misma. Parecía una mujer exótica, lujuriosa. Además, el pelo oscuro hacía que su piel pareciera más pálida. Aun así, su nariz no había cambiado. Ni tampoco sus ojos. Y aunque llevara los labios pintados de rojo, su boca continuaba siendo su boca. Miró a su amiga de reojo.

—De verdad, él tampoco me ha reconocido.

Mina abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué? ¿Todavía no le has dicho quién eres?

—No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo —dijo Serena. Se estiró el escote del vestido, revelando parte de su hombro. —Quizá le haya despistado mi busto —se ajustó el sujetador con una mueca. —¿Crees que si llevo este sujetador durante una semana mi pecho se quedará así?

Cuando se volvió hacia su amiga, descubrió que esta estaba mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que te ha reconocido. Tendría que ser tonto para no haber descubierto quién eras. No estás tan distinta, Serena.

—Pues bien, no me ha reconocido. ¿Cómo iba a reconocerme? Ni siquiera me mira en el trabajo. Si incluso me ha dicho que nunca había visto unos ojos como los míos. Supongo que se ha olvidado de que esta misma mañana ha estado mirándolos —sacó un botecito de perfume del bolso y se echó unas gotas en el cuello y el pecho. —De acuerdo, quizá solo me esté siguiendo el juego, pero no me importa, me estoy divirtiendo.

Estaba disfrutando siendo objeto de su deseo, jugando a ser la presa de un depredador.

Con un bufido de disgusto, Mina se colocó tras ella y le colocó el escote del vestido.

—Este no es un desconocido que te has encontrado en un bar. Es Seiya Kou. Trabajas con él. Y al menos hasta hace muy poco, lo odiabas —Mina tomó el bolso de Serena y se lo colocó bajo el brazo. —Venga. Tú y yo nos vamos a ir de aquí antes de que cometas una estupidez.

Pero Serena se negaba a moverse.

—Por una vez en mi vida, me gustaría hacer una estupidez. He vivido correctamente durante veintiocho años y mira lo que he conseguido.

Puedo decirte cómo organizar una boda, como escribir una invitación, cómo disponer una mesa... Pero no sé lo que se siente al ser arrastrada por la pasión, quiero abandonar el sentido común y dejarme llevar por el deseo.

—Serena, intenta pensar con un poco de frialdad. Ese es Seiya Kou. ¿Estás segura de que quieres convertirte en otra muesca en la cabecera de su cama? Si haces una tontería esta noche, ¿cómo te enfrentarás a él mañana por la mañana?

—No me importa —contestó Serena. —Eso es lo mejor de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido. Se supone que a la mañana siguiente tienes que arrepentirte. Te arrepientes y lo olvidas. Además, él no sabe quién soy. Si lo supiera, ya me habría dicho algo. Especialmente después de besarme.

—¿Seiya te ha besado? —preguntó Mina, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Y más de una vez. Y me ha lamido los dedos de la mano —suspiró profundamente. —Pensaba que iba a desmayarme...

Su amiga frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba mirándola a través del espejo.

—Quizá no te haya reconocido. Seiya Kou jamás habría lamido un solo dedo a Serenity Moon —asomó a su rostro una expresión de perplejidad. —Yaten nunca me ha lamido los dedos.

—Pues es maravilloso. ¿Y qué tiene de malo disfrutar del momento? ¿Qué daño puede hacerle a nadie?

Mina le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Sé lo maravilloso que es sentirse deseada.

Y también que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que saliste con un hombre. Pero pasar una noche con Seiya Kou no va a ser la solución.

—Han pasado tres años —dijo Serena, —si no contamos a Darien.

Darien Chiba era el propietario del apartamento de Serena y su mejor amigo. Durante el año anterior, la había acompañado a todos los acontecimientos sociales que organizaba su madre. Ikuko Tsukino trataba a Darien como si fuera su yerno. Con sus modales impecables y sus habilidades sociales, encajaba a la perfección en su mundo.

—Me gusta Darien —dijo Mina. —Es un hombre sensible en el que se puede confiar. No es como Seiya. ¿Por qué no te acuestas con él?

—Darien es gay —contestó Serena. —No creo que tenga ganas de lamerme los dedos —un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios. —Si lo que quería era una cita de una sola noche, esta es la oportunidad perfecta. Mañana puedo desaparecer de su vida como si nunca hubiera existido. Ni siquiera tendrá que tomarse la molestia de deshacerse de mí. Y mejor todavía, ambas lo conocemos. Sabemos que no es un psicópata ni un asesino. Y así no tendré que preocuparme por mi seguridad.

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

—Serena, por favor, no...

—Puedo controlar mis sentimientos. Soy adulta, Mina, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Pero qué me dices de tu corazón? —preguntó Mina. —¿Estás segura de que no seguirás sintiendo nada por él después de esta noche?

—Claro que estoy segura. Él es Seiya Kou. Y yo... bueno, ya sabes quién soy. Soy Serenity Moon y no puedo enamorarme de un hombre como él —Serena tomó aire y forzó una sonrisa. —A lo mejor lo que te preocupa es que, cuando descubra que soy Serenity Moon, se sienta tan asqueado, que no quiera ni besarme ni tocarme.

—¡No! Cariño, lo único que quiero decir es que estás metiéndote en un juego muy peligroso del que puedes salir herida. Recuerda que Seiya es un experto y tú eres solo... una novata.

Serena maldijo en silencio, harta ya de las súplicas de Mina.

—De acuerdo. No voy a seguir. Volveré a su lado, le diré que voy a irme a casa contigo y fin de la historia.

Mina asintió y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

—Por fin dices algo sensato. Al fin y al cabo, habría adivinado quién eres cuando... bueno, cuando hubierais llegado a una situación más íntima. O cuando a él se le hubiera pasado la borrachera.

Serena tiró la toalla de papel a la papelera y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo antes de salir. Quizá Mina tuviera razón. Objetivamente, ella jamás habría recomendado una sola noche de pasión. Pero estaba harta de pensar como Serenity Moon. Por una vez en su vida, quería romper las reglas y, maldita fuera, olvidarse de las consecuencias.

—De acuerdo —repitió suavemente. —Voy a despedirme de él y después nos iremos —abrió la puerta del baño y miró por encima del hombro a su amiga. —Si alguna vez dejo _El Herald_, te recomendaré para que trabajes como Serenity. ¡Estás empezando a parecerte más a ella que yo!


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo contiene lemmon asi que si son menores no lean y si ya no lo son bienvenidos, ojala les guste.

* * *

Seiya sabía que no volvería. Debía haber encontrado una puerta trasera y se había marchado sin decirle una sola palabra. Al día siguiente en la oficina, se comportaría como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y quizá otra noche, volvería a ponerse el vestido, la peluca y los tacones y volvería a intentarlo otra vez. Seguramente con un verdadero desconocido.

Una oleada de celos creció en su interior al pensar en el próximo hombre al que Serena conocería y probablemente seduciría. Luchó contra la urgencia de ir tras ella, de llamarla y poner fin a aquella farsa. El juego ya había durado demasiado. Había algo excitante en seducir a un completo extraño, pero ambos sabían que ellos estaban lejos de serlo.

¿Qué esperaba Serena de aquella noche? ¿Sexo anónimo? ¿Se escondería Serena tras la fachada de Serenity Moon durante el día y se transformaría en una mujer desenfrenada por las noches? Seiya apretó los labios y maldijo. ¡Al infierno si iba a permitir que volviera a hacer aquello otra vez! Al día siguiente, iría a la oficina y la desenmascararía.

¿Qué habría ocurrido si él hubiera sido uno de esos cretinos dedicados a coleccionar conquistas? Uno de esos tipos que se llevaban a una mujer a su casa y, tras acostarse con ella, no volvían a acordarse de su cara. Seiya hizo una mueca. Aquella descripción podría habérsele aplicado a él en otra época. Pero Serena Tsukino no era el tipo de mujer a la que un hombre amaba y después abandonaba. Ella era diferente. Especial. Había una vulnerabilidad tras su trémula sonrisa que le hacía desear protegerla más que aprovecharse de ella.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor dirigirse directamente a Mina, reflexionó Seiya. Al fin y al cabo, había acompañado a Serena al bar. Seguramente habría influido también en su conducta. Y si Mina no hubiera querido colaborar, habría contado con el apoyo de Yaten. Seiya giró en su taburete y pidió un whisky. Cuando el camarero se lo sirvió, se lo bebió de un trago y pidió otro.

—Este es el final del juego, Serenity —musitó. —Y yo soy el último hombre con el que vas a jugar.

Pensó en cómo debería abordar el tema. Seguramente Serena se enfadaría por aquella interferencia. Probablemente, incluso lo echaría de su despacho. Esperaría que él se comportara como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aquello formaba parte de su pequeño juego. Había esperado que en cualquier momento Serena desvelara su identidad, pero en vez de eso, había decidido seguir adelante con la farsa. Se había mostrado en ocasiones esquiva y coqueta y otras sexy e increíblemente seductora.

Ella no era Serenity Moon. Diablos, ni siquiera era Serena Tsukino. Era una desconocida a la que encontraba infinitamente atractiva e intrigante. Y había representado su papel con gran entusiasmo. Se fijó en su chal, que colgaba todavía del respaldo del taburete y acarició la suave lana, recordando el tacto de su piel y el sabor de su boca.

No esperaba que el contacto con Serena lo afectara tan profundamente. Nada lo había preparado para su reacción cuando ella había posado las manos en sus muslos, a escasos centímetros de su visible erección. Durante unos segundos, habían vivido en un mundo de fantasía, en un lugar en el que la vida real no osaba entrometerse. En el que las caricias y el sonido de su voz habían alimentado de tal forma su deseo, que al final apenas había podido contener el fuego.

Cuando Serena se había apartado de él, casi había agradecido que le hubiera evitado cierta situación embarazosa. Habían alcanzado el límite y, si querían seguir la aventura, debían adentrarse en un territorio más íntimo. Y aunque Seiya no quería que la noche terminara, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Agitó suavemente su segundo whisky y fijó la mirada en el líquido ambarino buscando respuestas. Pero la bebida no podía dominar el deseo que todavía atormentaba su cuerpo. Lo único que hacía el alcohol era suavizar ligeramente sus aristas. Haría falta mucho más que whisky para olvidar aquella noche, pensó.

¿Y qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer después de lo ocurrido? ¿Fingir que no había sucedido? Quizá cruzaran miradas de reconocimiento entre ellos, algún gesto que...

—¿Estás listo?

Seiya se quedó helado al oír su voz. Se volvió lentamente y descubrió a Serena tras él. Se aferraba con tal fuerza a su bolso que tenía los nudillos blancos y una tensa sonrisa curvaba sus labios pintados.

—¿listo para qué?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Serena.

—Pensaba que querías que nos fuéramos.

Su tono era insistente, y, desde luego, no iba a ser él el que se pusiera a discutir con ella, por sorprendido que estuviera. Seiya dejó el vaso en la barra y se levantó de un salto.

—Muy bien —dijo, intentando disimular su asombro. —Estoy listo. Vamos —la agarró delicadamente del brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, intentando averiguar si habría confundido sus intenciones. Era imposible que Serena pretendiera llevar aquella noche a la que sería su lógica conclusión. ¡Aquella era Serenity Moon, por el amor de Dios!

El aire era frío y húmedo cuando salieron a la calle. Llegaba la niebla desde la bahía, suavizando las luces que los rodeaban. Algunos peatones paseaban por el parque, rodeados del aroma de los olivos y las melodías de los músicos callejeros.

En la distancia, se oía el traqueteo del tranvía. Permanecieron en la acera en silencio, hasta que Serena lo miró nerviosa y preguntó:

—¿Tienes., coche?

—¿Tú no tienes? —le preguntó a su vez Seiya.

—No, he venido con mi amiga.

Seiya se echó a reír. Aquel lugar estaba a menos de veinte minutos del muelle y aparcar allí era prácticamente imposible, de modo que había dejado el coche en su casa.

—Vaya, pues yo he venido andando —musitó. —Vivo justo al sur de Russian Hill. Si tú vives más cerca, podemos ir a tu casa.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Iremos a tu casa —respondió con énfasis. —Después, puedo volver a mi casa en taxi.

Así que aquel era el plan. Quería dejar caer la bomba en su propio territorio. Maldita fuera. Seiya quería poner fin a aquel absurdo en ese mismo instante. Quería pedir una explicación. Pero decidió esperar pacientemente al momento más oportuno. Le pasó el chal por los hombros y le tomó la mano.

—Mi casa está demasiado lejos para ir andando. Iremos en el tranvía.

Hyde Street, la calle en la que se encontraban, estaba situada a varias manzanas del barrio de Seiya, Macondray Lane, así que esperaron a que pasara el siguiente tranvía y se colocaron en la parte trasera.

Serena se aferró a la barra y Seiya se colocó tras ella, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sentía el trasero de Serena contra su regazo, frotándose contra él de tal manera que estuvo a punto de empezar a gemir. Luchó contra el deseo que crecía en sus entrañas, contra el intenso calor y la frenética necesidad de tocarla.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, apenas podía apartar las manos de ella.

El tranvía se detuvo en la esquina de Hyde y Green. Seiya la ayudó a bajar, agarrándola por la cintura. Serena se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo y, por un instante, Seiya se permitió abandonarse a la tentadora sensación de sus caderas presionando las suyas. A continuación, la condujo delicadamente hacia la sombra de una tapia y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Le dio un beso largo y profundo, rebosante de deseo. Aquella noche no iba a terminar bien. Habría palabras de enfado y sucias acusaciones, pero de momento, quería saborear cada uno de los momentos que iba a pasar a su lado.

Seiya la sintió estremecerse, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Serena asintió en silencio.

—Solo tengo un poco de frío.

Seiya se quitó inmediatamente la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella. Serena le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y Seiya, agarrando las solapas de la chaqueta, la acercó nuevamente a él y besó sus labios. Dios, ¿por qué no podían ser dos perfectos desconocidos?, se preguntó. Todo habría sido mucho menos complicado. Podrían haber ido a su casa, habrían hecho apasionadamente el amor y habrían intercambiado sus números de teléfono al final de la noche.

Apoyando la mano en la espalda de Serena, Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, deseando que pudieran continuar paseando durante toda la noche, para prolongar todo lo posible aquella hermosa farsa. Quería pasar más tiempo con Serena Tsukino, necesitaba tiempo para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Por lo que hasta entonces sabía de ella, no debería desear a Serena en absoluto. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer que siempre había procurado evitar. Pero cuanto más estaba con ella, más fácil le resultaba verla bajo una luz diferente.

Tras un corto y silencioso paseo, llegaron a su casa. Serena vaciló en los escalones del edificio y Seiya esperó, pensando que quizá entonces revelara su identidad... y rezando para que no lo hiciera. Metió la llave en la cerradura, giró el picaporte y se apartó para que pasara Serena. Se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta y, por un instante, Seiya pensó que iba a dar media vuelta y a salir corriendo.

—Es... muy bonita —musitó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que Seiya le había prestado.

Seiya cerró la puerta suavemente tras él y se apoyó contra ella, temiendo que cualquier movimiento pudiera asustarla.

—Esto es lo que conseguí jugando durante cuatro años en la liga. Esto y una rodilla inútil.

Serena no hizo ningún comentario. Ni siquiera se volvió. Diablos, ella sabía todo sobre su carrera de jugador. Pero, si se suponía que eran dos desconocidos, lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar un poco de curiosidad. Aquella fue la primera grieta de su engaño y Seiya se preguntó si estaría ya dispuesta a decirle quién era. Decidió presionar un poco.

—Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

Serena se tensó. Seiya se acercó a ella y posó las manos en sus hombros, acariciándole suavemente la nuca. Serena soltó un largo suspiro y se apoyó contra él. Incapaz de contenerse, Seiya inclinó la cabeza hasta su cuello y le dio un delicado beso en la oreja.

Sintió que se agitaba la respiración de Serena y buscó con los labios su hombro desnudo. Lentamente, la hizo volverse, esperando la gran revelación, el momento en el que escapara corriendo como un conejo asustado o descubriera su identidad. Pero el momento no llegó.

—Nada de nombres —dijo Serena en voz baja. —De momento, olvidaremos los buenos modales. Seamos solo dos extraños.

—Estoy seguro de que te llamas de alguna manera —insistió, deslizando el pulgar por su labio inferior.

Seiya sabía que estaba presionando demasiado, pero no esperaba que Srena presionara también. Con un suave gemido, Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios. Al principio, fue un beso fiero, con el que pretendía acallar sus preguntas y la respuesta de Seiya fue tan intensa como instantánea. Serena deslizó la lengua entre sus dientes y Seiya dejó que fuera ella la que controlara la situación, permitiendo al mismo tiempo que creciera el calor que nacía en su vientre e irradiaba todo su cuerpo.

¿De dónde habría salido todo aquel deseo? Esa misma mañana, habían estado a punto de discutir por culpa de una pelota de béisbol y un ojo morado. Y en ese momento, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la sensación de la piel de Serena bajo sus manos y en el cuerpo desnudo que aquel vestido ocultaba.

Con un grave gemido, Seiya la rodeó por la cintura, la apoyó contra la pared y cubrió su boca con un beso. Serena se retorcía sensualmente contra él, deslizando frenéticamente las manos por sus hombros y su pecho. Aquellas caricias amenazaban con hacer olvidar a Seiya toda posibilidad de resistencia. La agarró por las muñecas y le levantó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Tenía que detenerla; tenía que darle una oportunidad de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Él no iba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y quería asegurarse de que ella tampoco lo hiciera. Seiya escrutó con la mirada su rostro sonrojado y sus húmedos labios. Aquellos labios tan cálidos, tan dulces... Ansiaba su sabor con la desesperación de un hombre hambriento.

Sin poder contenerse, liberó sus manos y se abrazó a ella para darle un largo y profundo beso. Ella no se apartó. Al contrario, se arqueó contra él con una pasión que igualaba la de él. No estaba preparado para sentirse tan bien, para disfrutar tan intensamente de sus caderas meciéndose contra él.

Lenta, deliciosamente, continuó su labor de seducción deslizando la lengua por su cuello hasta alcanzar el valle de sus senos. Con dedos temblorosos, le bajó el escote hasta que asomó el encaje del sujetador y pudo distinguir las rosadas cumbres de sus senos. Seguramente lo detendría entonces, pensó, antes de que se tomara la libertad de acariciarla. Pero Serena no dijo nada... Se aceleró su respiración y sus suaves gemidos lo urgían a continuar avanzando.

Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pensó Seiya, hecho para sus manos. Quería detenerse un instante y memorizar aquel momento. Grabar en su mente el modo en el que su mano se acoplaba a su seno, la forma en la que se erguía su pezón bajo sus dedos. Todo en ella le hacía desear poseerla completamente, pero solo continuaban siendo dos desconocidos...

Serena contuvo la respiración cuando Seiya acarició sus pezones con los labios. Pero en vez de apartarlo, se arqueó suavemente contra él, sin ofrecerle resistencia. Seiya se deleitaba en su duro pezón; cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba concentrado en darle placer. Quería que Serena lo deseara, que necesitara su cuerpo como él necesitaba el suyo, quería convertirse en el único hombre capaz de satisfacerla por completo.

Pero Serena no tardó en mostrarse impaciente con aquella lenta seducción. Con un suave gemido, estiró la mano, le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la tiró al suelo. Seiya sintió que su deseo crecía. Pero cuando Serena comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, le agarró la mano para impedírselo. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, él ya estaba a punto de perder el control y estaba seguro de que Serena iba a detenerse en algún momento.

—Dime lo que quieres —le dijo con voz tensa. —Dímelo.

—A ti —musitó Serena. Aquella súplica salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras se acurrucaba contra él. Seiya le soltó las manos y ella le desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa para hundir al final la cabeza en su pecho.

Debería sentirse incómodo, se dijo Seiya mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las cálidas caricias de su lengua. Pero se sentía maravillosamente bien, como si aquello fuera exactamente lo que tenía que ocurrir entre ellos. Serena le mordisqueó el pezón y lo succionó tentadoramente.

—¿Hasta dónde pretendes llegar? —preguntó Seiya en voz baja. —Porque, como sigas así, puedo garantizarte que no seré capaz de detenerme.

Serena posó la mano en su pecho.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —dijo en tono firme y confiado. —Y no quiero detenerme.

Seiya la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo alzar la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. De pronto, deseaba que todo aquello fuera real. La fantasía no era suficiente... la pasión compartida entre dos extraños no significaba nada para él. Quería mirarla a los ojos y saber que era Serena la que estaba allí. Quería decir su nombre con toda la pasión que lo inundaba. Pero solo podía tomar lo que Serena le ofrecía. Tendría que dejar las preguntas para más adelante.

Con un gemido, se quitó la camisa, enmarcó el rostro de Serena con las manos y volvió a besarla otra vez. Fue un beso duro, demandante, inflexible. Si Serena lo deseaba, tendría que aceptarlo en sus propios términos. Y el único requisito que él iba a poner, era el de asegurarse de que aquella no fuera la última vez que hicieran el amor.

Quería llevarla a su dormitorio y seducirla lenta y completamente. Pero mientras la besaba y la acariciaba, la razón pareció desaparecer. Era como si se hubieran subido en un tren en marcha al que era imposible detener a pesar de que se dirigía hacia futuros problemas. Las caricias se sucedían cada vez más frenéticas, más ansiosas, y Seiya sabía que no podría esperar mucho más. Buscó el dobladillo del vestido y alzó la mano por su muslo hasta encontrar el encaje de su ropa interior.

Alentada por su caricia, Serena hizo descender la mano por su pecho hasta alcanzar su vientre. No le temblaron las manos al bajarle la cremallera del pantalón y tampoco cuando rozó el borde de sus calzoncillos. Se tocaron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo. Serena cerró la mano sobre su rígido miembro mientras Seiya hundía la suya en el húmedo calor que se ocultaba entre sus piernas.

—Dime cómo te llamas —exigió Seiya, sin dejar de acariciar lentamente su sexo. —Necesito decir tu nombre cuando me hunda en ti.

Pero Serena no contestó. Tenía serias dificultades para respirar y su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión. Seiya sabía que podría hacerle alcanzar el orgasmo con solo sus dedos, pero quería mucho más. Apartó la mano y sacó un preservativo de su cartera. Se lo puso rápidamente, consciente de que en cuanto volviera a tocarla estaría perdido. A continuación, la levantó en brazos, haciéndole apoyar la espalda contra la puerta.

—Dime que esto es lo que quieres —musitó al borde de la desesperación. —Dímelo.

Serena apretaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda para permitir con aquella postura que su erección rozara el húmedo calor que le ofrecía.

—Sí —dijo, descendiendo hasta que Seiya estuvo a punto de penetrarla. —Quiero esto. Te deseo, Seiya —tomó aire. —Ahora.

A Seiya le costaba creer que hubieran llegado hasta aquel punto, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Con ausencia completa de control, se hundió en ella sintiendo cómo fluía una dulce languidez por todo su cuerpo. Casi inmediatamente, la sintió henchirse y temblar alrededor de su sexo, mostrando los primeros signos de estar alcanzando el orgasmo.

Seiya cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse, hundiéndose más profundamente con cada una de sus embestidas. Jamás había sentido algo así con una mujer, aquella necesidad innegable de poseer no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Le hacía enfadarse y sentirse vivo al mismo tiempo.

Tomó aire, dejó de moverse y la miró a la cara. Y mientras Serena se mecía al borde del éxtasis con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, Seiya comprendió que no había conocido a una mujer más hermosa y deseable en toda su vida. Y quiso llegar entonces hasta el instante final, hasta aquel momento en el que ambos serían un solo cuerpo, aquel instante en el que podría ver hasta el fondo de su alma. Pero entonces la sintió convulsionarse a su alrededor y toda su capacidad de control se hizo añicos.

Seiya pronunció su nombre en el momento de llegar al clímax. Pero Serena estaba en medio de su propio orgasmo y Seiya comprendió que no lo había oído. El tiempo pareció detenerse, arrullándolos en un capullo de deseo satisfecho. Seiya le acarició el pelo y le besó el cuello mientras ambos descendían lentamente a la realidad; en ese instante, habría dado cinco años de su vida para que el tiempo se detuviera de verdad, para impedir la intrusión de la vida real.

—Me faltan palabras —murmuró con una suave risa. —Es curioso, normalmente sé exactamente lo que decir.

Serena no se movió, no dijo nada mientras Seiya se desprendía del preservativo. Cuando volvió a mirarla otra vez, Seiya advirtió que la pasión ya había comenzado a desaparecer de su expresión. Volvió a besarla, esperando detener aquel proceso, pero no podía hacer nada para alterar la verdad de lo que acababan de hacer.

Estaban allí, en sus ojos: el miedo, el arrepentimiento, la culpa. Era evidente que Serena estaba deseando escapar. Seiya sentía cómo se le encogía el corazón en el pecho mientras buscaba algo que decir, una forma de convencerla para que se quedara. Pero conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de lo que habían compartido y tenía que obligarse a dejarla marchar.

—Yo... Tengo que irme —musitó Serena, bajándose el vestido.

—No —la contradijo Seiya mientras acariciaba su rostro, —quiero que te quedes.

—No. De verdad, tengo que irme.

Seiya debería haberse enfadado, pero lo único que podía sentir era resignación.

—Te llevaré a casa —le dijo, sabiendo de antemano que Serena se negaría. Se subió los pantalones y miró a su alrededor, buscando la camisa que se había quitado.

—Mañana tengo que madrugar —dijo Serena, a modo de excusa. —Y tengo que hacer las maletas.

Seiya la miró con recelo. Aquella era una nueva táctica. Hasta entonces Serena no le había mentido, se había limitado a eludir la verdad. Seiya sabía condenadamente bien que Serenity Moon no viajaba. No se había tomado unas vacaciones desde hacía años.

—¿Te vas a alguna parte?

—Eh... A Pakistán —contestó, nombrando el primer país que se le ocurrió. —A un importante viaje de negocios. Un viaje muy largo, por cierto. No volveré hasta... Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy segura de cuándo regresaré.

—Pakistán —musitó Seiya, incapaz apenas de contener la risa. —No pretenderás que...

—Claro que no pretendo que me esperes — lo interrumpió Serena mientras se agachaba a recoger su bolso. —Pero te llamaré cuando vuelva —le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, se detuvo un instante y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Seiya se la abrió caballerosamente.

—No sabes mi número de teléfono.

Serena volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro, pestañeó y soltó una risa suave.

—Entonces supongo que tendrás que llamarme tú —y sin más, corrió hacia la puerta y bajó corriendo los escalones de la entrada. No se tomó la molestia de mirar hacia atrás y tampoco pareció darse cuenta de que Seiya la había seguido.

Seiya estuvo observándola hasta que desapareció en medio de la bruma. No tenía otra opción que dejarla marchar, se dijo. Pero sabía que aquello no había terminado para ellos. Un hombre no hacía el amor con una mujer como Serena Tsukino para después olvidarla. Habría otras muchas noches entre ellos. Pero se aseguraría de que entonces las cosas fueran diferentes. No volverían a ser dos desconocidos nunca más.

Los tacones de Serena repiqueteaban en el silencio de la noche. Serena solo volvió la cabeza una vez, y aunque para entonces la casa de Seiya ya había desaparecido de su vista, su piel conservaba todavía el sudor provocado por su frenética unión. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería detenerse para intentar tranquilizarse, pero temía darse tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Esperaba sentirse triunfal al final de aquel encuentro. Sus tres años de celibato habían terminado con un hombre que había convertido la experiencia en algo memorable. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no era capaz de aclarar sus confusas emociones. El júbilo se mezclaba con el arrepentimiento y el alivio con la aprensión.

Había sido maravilloso. Realmente, mucho mejor de lo que jamás se habría imaginado. Había sido tan salvaje, tan frenético... Asomó a sus labios una tímida sonrisa y se llevó la mano al pecho. La adrenalina todavía corría por su cuerpo y sabía que, si se hubiera quedado con él, habrían hecho el amor otra vez.

Serena se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, luchando contra las ganas de retroceder sobre sus pasos. Pero aquella vez se impuso el sentido común. Una vez ya había sido más que suficiente. Con un suave gemido, continuó andando hasta Union Street. Los zapatos, que tan provocativos le habían parecido frente al espejo, en ese momento le dolían convirtiéndose en un triste recuerdo de que al final de la noche tendría que despojarse de su disfraz con la misma rapidez con la que se había deshecho de sus inhibiciones.

Aunque el vestido y la peluca negra habían cumplido con su cometido, en ese momento se sentía demasiado explícita, como si cualquiera que pasara por su lado pudiera adivinar exactamente las que habían sido sus intenciones. El vestido le llegaba prácticamente por los muslos y el chal de cachemira no la protegía de la brisa nocturna. Comenzó a temblar y continuó haciéndolo hasta alcanzar la plaza Washington, donde sus rodillas se negaron a seguir caminando, obligándola a sentarse en un banco.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, posó en las manos la barbilla y tomó aire. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra los temblores que agitaban su cuerpo.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Se había mostrado completamente salvaje y desinhibida, había prescindido de tocio pudor. Pero al menos Seiya no era consciente de que había hecho el amor con Serenity Moon. Al día siguiente, tendría que pasar por delante de él como si no recordara absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Había dado por sentado que le resultaría fácil olvidar la experiencia de hacer el amor con Seiya Kou. Pero como la intensidad de sus recuerdos no hubiera disminuido por lo menos a la mitad, a la mañana siguiente iba a tener problemas muy serios.

—Tendré que llamar y fingir que estoy enferma —musitó. —Quizá incluso con alguna enfermedad larga como la malaria...

Serena buscó algunas monedas en su bolso y se dirigió a la parada del autobús. No estaba lejos de casa, pero sus pies no eran capaces de resistir otras cinco manzanas.

El autobús estaba prácticamente vacío y Serena se sentó al lado de una mujer mayor. Inmediatamente, intentó estirarse la falda y subirse el escote del vestido... Un vestido que de pronto le parecía especialmente revelador. Su mente recreó la imagen de Seiya deslizando las manos por sus muslos y sintió un intenso calor en el rostro. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si alguien lo habría notado y se hundió en su asiento.

Empleó hasta el último gramo de su fuerza de voluntad en apartar la imagen de Seiya de su mente, pero esta parecía haberse impreso con tanta fuerza en su cerebro como si ya fuera a formar parte para siempre de ella.

Debería haber hecho caso a Mina y haber escapado cuando todavía tenía alguna oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Qué habría sido de su sentido común? Y Serenity ¿en dónde diablos se habría metido? Eran incontables las cartas que Serenity había recibido de las víctimas de una sola noche de amor. Y su consejo siempre había sido el mismo: no había que ser estúpida, había que utilizar la cabeza e ignorar la llamada de las hormonas. Pero había bastado una botella de champán y una sonrisa traviesa para olvidar todo lo que Serenity Moon le había enseñado.

Cuando el autobús rodeó la Coit Tower, se bajó y en el momento en el que sus pies pisaron la fría acera, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró al arbusto de hortensias que encontró más cerca.

—Por fin me los he quitado de encima —musitó mientras continuaba subiendo. A unos cincuenta metros, se quitó la peluca y se la colocó bajo el brazo.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Había tomado la decisión de ceder a la pasión y, aunque no pudiera evitar arrepentirse, seguramente era capaz de ver la noche que había pasado con Pete con cierta perspectiva.

—Ha sido algo puramente físico —musitó mientras se acercaba a su casa. Abrió el bolso y buscó las llaves. Y justo cuando acababa de encontrarlas, sonó una voz detrás de ella.

—Mírate. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

Con un grito asustado, Serena dio media vuelta y las llaves abandonaron sus dedos para terminar cayendo en un arbusto que había al final de los escalones de la entrada.

—¡Darien! Dios mío, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Su casero frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba. Iba vestido con una colorida bata y llevaba en la mano unas tijeras de podar.

Desde el momento en que ella se había trasladado al pequeño apartamento del tercer piso de la casa de Darien, él se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? ¿Ahora te dedicas a la jardinería nocturna?

—La pregunta es —repuso Darien, —¿qué has estado haciendo tú? Juraría que no ha tenido nada que ver con la jardinería. Aunque seguro que alguien te ha estado enseñando sus semillitas.

—No sé a qué te refieres —repuso Serena.

—Te has acostado con alguien.

Serena se llevo las manos a la cara y se volvió inmediatamente hacia él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha bastado con mirarme? Oh, Dios mío, no sabía que fuera tan obvio.

—Cariño, resplandeces más que una farola — rió. —Podrían llevarte a Alcatraz y utilizarte como faro. O quizá podrían...

—Ya basta —gimió Serena, dejándose caer en el sofá que había en el porche. Darien se sentó a su lado y le palmeó cariñosamente la rodilla. —Cuéntale todo al tío Darien. Y no olvides ni un solo detalle.

Serena sonrió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Bueno... Ha sido maravilloso. Apasionado. De volverse loco. Y creo que he cometido el error de mi vida.

—Cariño, la pasión nunca es un error, ¿es que no lo sabes?

—Eso creía yo, pero me temo que esto sí lo ha sido — Serena se volvió hacia Darien—: Me he acostado con... Seiya Kou.

Darien abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Con ese periodista deportivo que es tan guapo? ¿El del trasero perfecto y los hombros anchos?

—Ese mismo. Pero él no sabía que yo era yo. Ha sido un encuentro de incógnito.

Darien tomó la peluca, la acarició y se la puso. Suspiró dramáticamente y se cruzó de piernas.

—Cariño, bienvenida al mundo de la lujuria no correspondida. Yo seré tu guía. Si tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme, no seas tímida. Pregúntame.

Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Quizá la cosa no haya sido tan terrible.

Darien le pasó el brazo por los hombros cariñosamente.

—Claro que no. Y ahora quiero detalles.

—Mi problema es que mañana no puedo aparecer por la oficina y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

—Detalles —repitió Darien.

—Lo peor no es que no podamos tener un futuro juntos, es que es imposible tener siquiera otra cita. ¡Seiya Kou no es para nada mi tipo!

—¡Pero es el mío! Y ahora, quiero detalles.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

—Creo que podré superarlo —dijo con actitud positiva. —Puede que sea difícil al principio, pero podré olvidar a Seiya Kou y todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros —se levantó y se estiró la falda. —Gracias, Darien. Hablar con alguien siempre ayuda —se acercó hasta las escaleras, se volvió y le lanzó un beso a Darien.

—Eres una veleta —se quejó Darien. —Una noche de pasión y te olvidas de tu amigo Darien.

—No seas tonto —replicó Serena riendo. —Todavía eres el único hombre de mi vida.

—No me mientas, descocada. He estado leyendo _Town and Country_ y me he enterado de que Ikuko celebra una de sus fiestas dentro de un par de semanas. ¡Y ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de mencionármelo!

Serena sonrió.

—Recibí mi invitación la semana pasada. Será una cena en la terraza de su casa. ¿Querrás ser mi acompañante?

—Por supuesto. Ya le he echado el ojo a un nuevo esmoquin, un Armani. Y, por supuesto, tendrás que decirle a Ikuko que voy a ir. La última vez me pidió consejo sobre los arreglos de las mesas y le fui bastante útil. Además, tengo que comentarle que conozco a una nueva florista que hace unos centros exquisitos.

—Darien, eres la hija que mi madre siempre ha deseado. Y si fueras cirujano plástico, te convertirías en su yerno ideal. Además, eres justo el tipo de hombre que estoy buscando. Refinado, comprensivo... Es una pena que no seas heterosexual, porque en ese caso me casaría inmediatamente contigo.

Comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando oyó la risa de Darien tras ella.

—Cariño, no sabes lo que quieres. Pero creo que estás a punto de averiguarlo.

Serena se detuvo en las escaleras y se volvió para mirar a Darien. Pero lo único que vio fue la puerta de su casa cerrándose tras él. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por el significado de sus palabras. Sí, quizá no supiera lo que quería, pero sabía perfectamente lo que no quería: no quería que su mente continuara invadida por aquella plaga de pensamientos sobre Seiya Kou. Y no quería que el corazón le latiera alocadamente cuando lo viera.

—Simplemente no quiero desearlo —gritó, subiendo los últimos escalones de dos en dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Seiya estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas cuando de pronto descubrió a Serena deslizándose por la oficina con unas gafas negras y una trenca de color beige. Si pensaba que de aquella forma iba a conseguir pasar desapercibida, estaba completamente equivocada. El atuendo habitual en la Zona Caliente eran unos vaqueros gastados, una vieja camiseta de fútbol y una gorra en la cabeza. Pero incluso en el caso de que hubiera aparecido informalmente vestida, no habría conseguido evitar que Seiya se fijara en ella. Llevaba toda la mañana esperando su llegada y por su mente habían pasado todo tipo de pensamientos sobre ella.

La observó entrar precipitadamente en su despacho y cerrar la puerta tras ella con la boca convertida en una dura línea. El recuerdo de lo que habían compartido había estado presente en todos los sueños de Seiya, que se había pasado la noche intentando reconciliar su impulsiva actuación con las sorprendentes reacciones de Serena.

Para entonces, había encontrado ya la respuesta a lo ocurrido.

Tocio había comenzado con la peligrosa costumbre de Serena de seducir a desconocidos. Evidentemente, Serena no podía ser tan ingenua como para ignorar los riesgos que con aquella actividad corría. Por Dios, ¡si ella misma escribía un consultorio sentimental! Pero quizá no tuviera tanta experiencia como él había supuesto. Los consejos de Serena rara vez tenían algo que ver con cuestiones de promiscuidad. Seiya había notado que últimamente se ocupaba algo más del sexo, pero sospechaba que no era ella la que potenciaba aquella tendencia.

Debería advertirle cuidadosamente sobre su peligrosa conducta, evitando al tiempo su complicidad en el asunto y pasando por alto el hecho de que él había hecho exactamente aquello contra lo que le iba a advertir, ligar con una persona desconocida. Pero ella no era exactamente una desconocida para él. En cuanto él admitiera que conocía su identidad desde el principio, sus intenciones quedarían cuestionadas.

Pete se detuvo en la puerta del despacho con el ceño fruncido. Además, si sabía que era Nora la que se ocultaba tras aquel atrevido vestido, ¿cómo iba a explicar el que la hubiera seducido en el bar? ¿De verdad lo había hecho para protegerla?

La única forma de escapar sin despertar su cólera era actuar como si la noche anterior hubiera hecho el amor con una desconocida. Tendría que continuar aquella farsa y averiguar una forma de mantenerla alejada de los bares de solteros por las noches.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que importarle lo que hiciera Serena en su tiempo libre? Aquella mujer no era responsabilidad suya. De hecho, apenas se conocían. Pero desde el momento en el que la había golpeado con una pelota de béisbol, sentía que había una especie de conexión entre ellos. Y después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con ningún otro hombre.

Seiya alzó la mano para llamar, pero entonces decidió utilizar la táctica de la sorpresa. Empujó silenciosamente la puerta y descubrió a Serena, todavía envuelta en su abrigo y con las gafas de sol, metiendo papeles en su maletín y musitando algo para sí.

—Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llegar —dijo sonriente.

Serena se sobresaltó, soltó un pequeño grito y los papeles que tenía en la mano acabaron en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlos.

Seiya rodeó el escritorio y se inclinó para ayudarla.

—¿Te acostaste tarde anoche? Serena lo miró por encima del borde de las gafas.

—¿Qué?

—Es casi la hora de comer y apareces con gafas de sol. Si no te conociera, diría que ayer saliste y bebiste demasiado —le quitó las gafas y la miró a los ojos. De sus profundidades irradiaban miríadas de sentimientos: miedo, aprensión y un incipiente deseo. —¿No estás preparada para enfrentarte al día esta mañana?

Serena se levantó nerviosa y metió los papeles en un portafolios.

—La verdad es que me estoy enfrentando al día bastante bien.

Seiya se sentó en el escritorio.

—Entonces debiste pasártelo muy bien anoche.

Serena tomó aire y palideció notablemente. Durante unos minutos, se olvidó de soltarlo. Seiya estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la espalda cuando ella dijo por fin:

—¿Anoche?

—Sí, en tu cita. ¿No te acuerdas? El ojo morado... Me dijiste que tenías una cita.

—No, no me acuerdo —murmuró Serena. Esbozó una mueca y lo miró irritada. —¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Con un único propósito en mente, Seiya alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla herida.

—Quería saber cómo estabas —fue una caricia tan ligera como inocente. Pero su reacción fue inmediata y tan intensa, que Seiya tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de enmarcarle el rostro entre las manos y besarla para perderse en el dulce sabor de su boca. Quizá entonces Serena admitiera su engaño. —Hum, no parece que te lo pasaras muy bien.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Serena se encogió de hombros, pero Seiya advertía que estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la compostura. La boca le temblaba ligeramente. ¿Tan terrible le parecería admitir que se atraían? ¿Se habría arrepentido de lo que habían hecho hasta el punto de querer olvidarlo?

Serena rió y bajó del escritorio. ¿O aquello formaría parte de su juego?, se preguntó. ¿Se suponía que iba a desearla más solo porque no reconocía lo que habían hecho la noche anterior?

Seiya se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho y la miró intencionadamente. ¿O continuaría creyendo Serena que no la había reconocido con aquel disfraz?

—Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros lo pasó bien anoche.

Serena alzó inmediatamente la cabeza y pestañeo.

—¿Saliste?

Seiya asintió.

—Y conocí a la mujer más increíble del planeta.

—Yo... ¿Ah sí? —el color tiñó las mejillas de Serena. Rápidamente recompuso la compostura fingiendo indiferencia. —¿Y qué la hace tan... tan increíble?

—Es endiabladamente atractiva —respondió. Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y entrelazó las manos por detrás de la cabeza. Observó los ojos de Serena fijos en su pecho. Cuando advirtió que comenzaba a descender su mirada, se aclaró la garganta y Serena alzó los ojos avergonzada—.

Hermosa, inteligente, divertida e interesante. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

—A lo mejor hasta ahora has estado citándote con mujeres que no eran de tu tipo —respondió Serena.

—Tenía unos ojos increíbles —Seiya se inclinó hacia delante y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Sabes? Tus ojos son casi del mismo color. Pero no exactamente iguales —apenas podía mantenerse serio. Serena parecía sentirse ofendida por aquel ambiguo cumplido. —Y es más o menos de tu talla, aunque mucho más curvilínea —¿por qué no hundir un poco más el dedo en la llaga? —Y su boca, bueno, ella...

—Estoy segura de que no necesito tantos detalles. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? ¿O algún partido que jugar?

Una idea iba cobrando forma en la mente de Seiya. Se trataba de una manera de retener a Serena para sí hasta que esta estuviera dispuesta a poner fin a su pequeño juego.

—El caso es que me vendría bien un consejo. A ti se te dan bien ese tipo de cosas, ¿no es cierto? Eres consejera sentimental.

—Yo escribo una columna sobre normas de etiqueta. Y estoy segura de que Seiya Kou no necesita consejo par sus citas.

—Pero tú eres la persona perfecta —insistió Seiya. —Ya ves, me encuentro en una situación muy delicada. Normalmente, cuando conozco a una mujer, siento una atracción casi inmediata...

—De verdad no creo que...

—Y aunque intento tomarme las cosas con calma, a menudo ignoro al sentido común y... me meto de lleno en el juego —las últimas palabras las pronunció lenta y casi provocativamente, haciendo que Serena se sonrojara.

—De verdad, no hay nada que yo pueda...

—¿Cuáles son las normas de etiqueta para una aventura de una noche? —preguntó precipitadamente.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

—He pensado que tú probablemente lo sabrías —se interrumpió. —No quiero decir con ello que tú hayas tenido aventuras de una noche, pero... — Seiya apenas podía controlar la sonrisa ante la expresión avergonzada de Serena. —No voy a entrar en detalles, pero nosotros, esta mujer maravillosa y yo, terminamos envueltos por la pasión y una cosa condujo a la otra y...

—Creo que no tengo por qué oír todas estas cosas —repuso Serena , tapándose los oídos con las manos.

—Pues yo creo que sí. ¿Cómo vas a aconsejarme si no conoces todos los detalles? Como te he dicho, este es un asunto delicado —se inclinó por encima del escritorio, le tomó la mano y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. El contacto fue electrificante y Seiya se descubrió a sí mismo perdido en el recuerdo de los placeres que con aquellas manos había experimentado. —Y tú eres tan delicada —musitó, presionando su palma contra la de Serena.

Alzó la mirada y descubrió que la joven estaba mirándolo a los ojos con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

—Ya ves, se fue sin decirme siquiera su nombre.

Serena pestañeó y apartó rápidamente la mano.

—No entiendo qué puede importarte no saber su nombre.

—Bueno, normalmente no me importaría. Pero quiero volver a verla. Algo que no me había pasado nunca. Me he dado cuenta de que quizá tenga algunas... deficiencias en mi forma cíe acercarme a las mujeres. Y ya es hora de que les ponga solución.

—¿Deficiencias? ¿Así es como las llamas?

—Estoy seguro de que te has enterado de mi reputación.

Serena asintió incómoda.

—Bueno, pues eso forma parte del pasado. Ya llevaba un año alejado de los bares y de las chicas fáciles. He decidido adoptar una forma más conservadora de acercarme a las mujeres. Quiero una mujer con clase, refinada. Una verdadera dama. Y la única forma de conseguir una verdadera dama es convertirme yo en un caballero. Y ese es el motivo por el que he venido a verte.

—¿A mí? ¿Pretendes que te convierta en el príncipe encantado?

—¿Quién mejor que tú? Lo primero que tengo que hacer es ocuparme del problema de presentarnos... después de lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo lo haría un caballero?

—Después de... —Serena tragó saliva compulsivamente. —Bueno, no puedes volver a verla otra vez. No sería adecuado. Si una dama no quiere decirle su nombre a un caballero, entonces creo que su intención está bastante clara. No tiene ningún interés en volver a verte.

—Esa opción no me vale —replicó Seiya. —Porque yo sí quiero volver a verla —se frotó la barbilla pensativo. —Pero tengo que estar preparado. No estamos hablando de una mujer cualquiera, sino de una mujer con clase, con sofisticación. No puedo cometer errores.

—¿Se acostó contigo la primera noche y dices que es una mujer con clase?

El arrepentimiento subyacía bajo aquellas palabras y Seiya comprendía lo mucho que le habría costado a Serena admitir lo que estaba admitiendo; la remilgada Serenity Moon había arrojado a un lado todas sus inhibiciones al primer contacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

—Solo necesito averiguar la forma de volver al principio —continuó diciendo Seiya— para empezar de nuevo. Con esta mujer yo podría... Bueno, podría ser algo serio. Pero necesito encontrarla de nuevo. He cometido un error y quiero solucionarlo. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Serena se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres que te dé un consejo? Pues bien, es este, Romeo: has utilizado la cama y ahora tendrás que ser tú el que lave las sábanas — abrió la puerta de par en par y lo invitó a salir con un gesto. —Tengo trabajo que hacer. Me gustaría que te fueras.

Seiya se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y se detuvo delante de ella, tan cerca como los buenos modales le permitían. Diablos, había hecho el amor con aquella mujer, era absurdo comenzar con formalidades.

—Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —y sin más, salió y caminó hacia la Zona Caliente, decidido a no abandonar aquel juego. Quería que Serena regresara a sus brazos y a su cama. Y la única forma de hacerlo sería empezar a imponer sus propias reglas.

Unos segundos después, la puerta de Serena se cerró de un portazo, haciendo que la mayor parte de los redactores asomaran la cabeza por encima de sus cubículos y se miraran con curiosidad.

Seiya sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Creo que está empezando a gustarme.

Serena maldijo suavemente y comenzó a caminar por su despacho, retorciéndose los dedos hasta hacerse daño.

—Quiere verla otra vez. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer? —gimió mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared.

La mortificación se había apoderado de su cerebro y no conseguía pensar nada coherente. ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquel terrible lío? Si Seiya volvía a verla, seguramente la reconocería y comprendería que había hecho el amor con Serena Tsukino.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior fluían sin tregua en su mente. Se había comportado como una mujer sin principios y Seiya la había considerado como una mujer con clase. Pero incluso en medio de su vergüenza, no podía negar la pequeña emoción que sentía.

—Quiere verme otra vez —casi rió, llevándose la mano a la boca.

Desde que había pasado por delante del despacho de Seiya, no había sido capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza, de recordar la sensación de sus manos y sus labios sobre su cuerpo o el exquisito orgasmo que había experimentando en lo más profundo de su ser. Nunca había sido una mujer especialmente apasionada, pero la noche anterior se había desprendido de todas sus inhibiciones como el que se deshace de un abrigo viejo.

—Esa no era yo —musitó, intentando desplazar la emoción con la lógica. ¡Tenía que dejar aquel desgraciado episodio en el pasado! ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo cuando Seiya Kou se presentaba en su despacho cuando le apetecía?

Era absurdo. ¿De verdad esperaría que lo ayudara a arrastrar a aquella mujer a su cama por segunda vez? Claro, quizá le apetecía disfrutar de otro par de noches de pasión, pero era imposible que un hombre como él cambiara de un día para otro. Para él lo único que realmente importaba era el sexo.

Serena apretó los puños, intentando dominar su frustración, y se quitó la trenca y las gafas. Se suponía que el juego tenía que haber terminado en el momento que había salido de su casa. ¡En ningún momento había imaginado que podría haber una segunda vuelta!

Al menos eso demostraba que estaba en lo cierto: Seiya no sospechaba que era ella la mujer que se escondía bajo aquella peluca negra. Por lo que a él se refería, la mujer que lo había llevado más allá del éxtasis, era una mujer desconocida, una amante sin nombre.

Su mente regresó a las horas que habían pasado juntos y un lento escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Intentó mirar las cosas con objetividad. Se preguntaba si de verdad ella era tan excitante para que con una sola noche no fuera suficiente. O quizá había otras razones por las que parecía decidido a verla otra vez.

Mientras se frotaba la cabeza, acudió un inquietante pensamiento a su mente.

—Quizá sepa la verdad —musitó Serena, —y solo esté jugando conmigo —inmediatamente intentó descartar esa idea, pero por mucho que pretendiera ignorarla, era una posibilidad que se le planteaba constantemente y añadida al deseo y a la vergüenza se convertía en una sobrecarga para su ya saturada cabeza.

¿Cómo podría enderezar la situación? Ella estaba convencida de que pasar una sola noche con Seiya sería algo sencillo: sexo y nada más; sin arrepentimientos y sin mirar atrás. Pero no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde entonces y aquella noche se había convertido en una pesadilla.

—Es imposible que me encuentre —se dijo en voz alta. —Quemaré la peluca y el vestido y ya no habrá ninguna prueba —se volvió hacia el escritorio, tomó un montón de folios e intentó cuadrarlos. —No tengo nada de lo que preocuparme. Además, nadie sabe que estuve en el bar, salvo... —inmediatamente se quedó sin respiración. Voló hasta el teléfono y tuvo que marcar tres veces la extensión de Mina antes de acertar con la secuencia numérica, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Mina jamás lo contaría a nadie, ¿pero Yaten? Si Yaten sabía que había ido al Vic la noche anterior, Seiya no tardaría en saberlo. Y si Seiya se enteraba, su secreto dejaría de serlo inmediatamente.

Serena colgó el auricular, agarró su abrigo y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero cuando la abrió, descubrió que le estaba bloqueando el paso la última persona a la que esperaba ver en ese momento. Ikuko Tsukino permanecía frente a ella, con su perfectamente manicurada mano levantada para llamar a la puerta.

—¡Mamá!

Ikuko la besó a ambos lados de la cara, sin rozarle las mejillas siquiera, antes de pasar y sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Tu padre está muy enfadado —dijo mientras colocaba encima de la mesa un número reciente de _El Herald_.

Serena contempló la posibilidad de salir corriendo. El asunto de Mina era mucho más importante que escuchar otro de los discursos de su madre.

—Mamá, esta mañana estoy muy ocupada. Te llamaré esta noche si...

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a manejar esto? Todos nuestros amigos saben que eres Serenity Moon. Todos leen tu columna y hasta ahora nos sentíamos orgullosos de ti. Pero últimamente estoy avergonzada. Es tan vulgar. Casi no me atrevo a dejarme ver por el Club.

—Mamá, ya sé que nos estamos alejando de las cuestiones de etiqueta, pero mi editor...

—Tu padre cree que deberías dejarlo. Sus abogados han examinado tu contrato y creen que puedes abandonar el trabajo. No deberías rebajarte a ese nivel, Serena. Sé lo mucho que valoras tu independencia, pero hasta que consigas otra cosa, puedes volver a casa.

Serena tomó a su madre de las manos y la instó a levantarse de la silla.

—Te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento, mamá. Y te prometo que pensaré en ello. Pero ahora mismo tengo que ponerme a trabajar— condujo a Ikuko hasta la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias por haberte pasado por aquí. Siempre es un placer verte.

—¿Has recibido ya mi invitación para la cena de recaudación de fondos para la ópera?

Serena asintió, y la empujó suavemente, urgiéndola a marcharse.

—La señora Esmeralda me ha preguntado que si podía llevar a su hijo. Es cirujano, ¿sabes? Un cirujano de éxito, y está soltero. Creo que voy a sentarlo a tu lado.

—Iré con Darien —repuso Serena, maniobrando para que su madre caminara hacia el ascensor.

Ikuko suspiró.

—Darien es un encanto y tiene un gusto incuestionable. ¿Pero qué sabes realmente de él? No sabes nada de su familia ni de su pasado — frunció el ceño y miró atentamente a Serena. —¿Estás bien, querida? Te veo un poco... sonrojada.

Serena se llevó las manos a las mejillas. ¿Continuaría siendo tan obvio? Agradeció que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de contestar. Se metió en el ascensor con Ikuko, pulsó el botón de la planta baja y rápidamente salió.

—Adiós, mamá —dijo, mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Conociendo la propensión de Ikuko a interferir en su vida, no podía evitar agradecer que el ascensor hubiera llegado tan rápidamente. ¿Cómo si no podría haberle explicado su conducta de la noche anterior? Esas no eran cosas propias de la dulce y sensata hija de Ikuko Tsukino.

Pero las había hecho. Aunque Seiya y ella hubieran sido presuntos desconocidos, el deseo que se había encendido entre ellos había sido profundo e intenso. Serena lo había visto en los ojos de Seiya. El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordarlo y se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando apartar aquella imagen de su mente. ¡Tenía que dejar de lado aquellos recuerdos!

En vez de esperar al ascensor, Serena decidió subir las escaleras. El departamento de ventas estaba en el décimo piso y para cuando llegó, le faltaba aire para respirar. Encontró a su amiga inclinada sobre el ordenador. La agarró del brazo, la condujo a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras ellas.

—¿Le has contado a alguien lo de anoche?

Mina le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Cuando salí del baño, ya no estabas. Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía... Hasta que me di cuenta de que también Seiya había desaparecido. Así que sumé dos y dos y comprendí que ibas a cometer una enorme estupidez —chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza. —Te acostaste con él, ¿no?

Serena gimió. Primero Darien, luego su madre y, por último, Mina. ¿Llevaría tatuado en la frente lo que había hecho la noche anterior?

—No seas ridícula —musitó. No quería mentirle a Mina, pero contar los detalles de lo ocurrido en voz alta lo convertiría en algo mucho más real. —Nosotros... no nos acostamos —le dijo. —Supongo que te alegrará saber que pasé la noche en mi cama. Sola...

—¿No fue más lejos la cosa? ¿Quieres decir que salisteis del bar y Seiya te llevó a casa?

—Bueno, antes paramos en su casa.

—¿Pero no te acostaste con él?

—No exactamente. Técnicamente, no hubo ninguna cama de por medio.

Mina arqueó las cejas con expresión de sorpresa y esperó al resto de la explicación. Como Serena se negaba a decir nada, se encogió de hombros y sugirió:

—Quizá debería preguntarle a Seiya lo que ha pasado.

Serena se dejó caer en una silla, con expresión desolada.

—De acuerdo. Pero si te lo cuento todo, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Yaten.

En cuanto Mina asintió, las palabras empezaron a salir como un torrente de su boca y le hizo un rápido resumen de lo ocurrido sin detenerse siquiera para tomar aire.

—Así que eso es todo. No voy a decir una sola palabra más. Y en lo que a mí concierne, lo ocurrido ya pertenece al pasado —cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar la compostura, pero apenas podía tomar aire. —Así es y así será — abrió los ojos y miró a Mina. —¿Le has contado algo a alguien sobre el bar o sobre Seiya?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera a Yaten?

—Bueno, tuve que decirle dónde íbamos. Y fue él el que me sugirió que fuéramos al Vic, ¿recuerdas? Me dijo que ese local siempre estaba lleno de tipos solteros.

Serena se levantó, agarró a Mina por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

—Tienes que hablar con Yaten. Tienes que decirle que no le mencione nada a Seiya. Que no le diga una sola palabra.

—Él nunca...

—Prométemelo, Mina. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero Seiya no pude enterarse de que estuve en el Vic ayer por la noche. Lo descubriría todo.

—¿Pero cómo no va a haberse enterado de que estuvo contigo? Ese hombre no es estúpido.

—No lo sé —musitó. —Pero me alegro de que no se enterara. Quizá estaba bebido, o a lo mejor la peluca me cambiaba demasiado. O quizá estaba tan ocupado mirando mi cuerpo que ni siquiera se fijó en mi cara.

—O quizá lo sabía y prefirió no decir nada — sugirió Mina.

Serena se quedó completamente helada. Ya se le había ocurrido a ella aquella posibilidad, pero al oírsela sugerir a Mina le parecía mucho más real.

—No creerás...

Mina se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo formarme una opinión hasta que no conozca los detalles —deslizó el brazo por los hombros de su amiga y ambas volvieron a sentarse.

Serena comenzó entonces a hacerle un relato de la noche, omitiendo los detalles que todavía le hacían sonrojarse. Y para cuando terminó, volvía a estar convencida de que Seiya Kou había hecho el amor con una completa desconocida.

—Si sabía que era yo, Mina, ¿por qué iba a pedirme ayuda?

—¿Ayuda?

—Quiere ver a esa mujer otra vez y me ha pedido que yo...

—¿Qué?

—Le gusto de verdad, quiero decir, ella le gusta. Cree que es atractiva y divertida. Y quiere que le convierta en un caballero, en la clase de hombre del que yo, es decir, ella, se enamoraría.

Mina sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces será mejor que le digas la verdad antes de todo este asunto te explote a ti en la cara. En lo relativo a las mujeres, Seiya Kou siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y si te quiere a ti, Serena, no se detendrá hasta que te consiga.

—¡Seiya Kou no me quiere a mí! Si supiera que soy yo la mujer con la que estuvo anoche, saldría corriendo. Además, no voy a decírselo.

—¿Por qué no? Has dicho que lo pasaste maravillosamente. Y es evidente que él también, puesto que quiere otra cita. ¿Dónde está el problema entonces?

—Ella era ella y yo soy yo. ¡Yo no soy una de esas mujeres que van solas a los bares y eligen un hombre con el que disfrutar de una increíble noche de sexo!

— Serenity Moon no es de esa clase de mujeres. Pero tú no eres Serenity Moon, ¿recuerdas? —una sonrisa curvó los labios de Mina. —Si tú y Seiya volvéis a salir, quizá os enamoréis y terminéis casándoos. Así podríamos ir los cuatro juntos de vacaciones y tener los hijos al mismo tiempo y...

—Lo engañé, Mina, lo manipulé. A los hombres como él no les gusta sentirse engañados. Si alguna vez descubriera la verdad, se enfadaría terriblemente conmigo.

Se hizo entre ellas un largo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba en el despacho era el zumbido del ordenador de Mina. Las consecuencias de aquella noche de pasión parecían multiplicarse por segundos.

—Hay una forma de que nunca lo averigüe —dijo por fin Mina, —de que nunca llegue a enterarse de que eras tú.

—¿Cuál?

—El te ha pedido consejo, así que dáselo. No tienes por qué darle el consejo apropiado para volver a verla, ¿no es cierto?

Serena consideró aquella sugerencia. Podía funcionar. Podía ofrecerse a guiar a Seiya, pero solo para conducirlo en la dirección contraria, para alejarlo de aquella misteriosa dama... para alejarlo de ella. Eso implicaría pasar algún tiempo con él, pero tenía que reconocer que la perspectiva no le parecía del todo desagradable.

—Podría hacerlo —musitó Serena. —Pero tú tendrás que hacer también tu parte. Tienes que mantener a Yaten callado. Prométemelo.

Una sonrisa traviesa transformó la severa expresión de Mina.

—Lo mantendré callado con una condición: me prestarás la peluca. A Yaten siempre le ha encantado Xana, la Princesa Guerrera, y si aparezco yo en el dormitorio con esa peluca, te garantizo que nada ni nadie podrá arrancarle ese secreto.

Serena asintió.

—Puedes quedarte con esa maldita peluca. No quiero volver a verla en mi vida. Quiero que toda esta experiencia se quede para siempre en el pasado.

Mina la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y le tomó la mano.

—No se puede olvidar tan rápidamente, Serena. Una pasión como esa no es algo de lo que se disfrute todos los días. Por lo que me has contado, vosotros dos conectasteis y eso es algo que no se olvida por el mero hecho de querer hacerlo.

Serena tomó la mano de su amiga y asintió. Sabía que tenía razón. Jamás había vivido una pasión tan intensa como la que había compartido con Seiya Kou; todavía sentía su recuerdo grabado en la piel. ¿Pero cuánto tardaría Seiya en olvidarla y lanzarse a una nueva conquista?

Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, pero inmediatamente decidió ignorar aquel dolor. Ella no había sido la primera mujer en la vida de Seiya Kou y desde luego no sería la última. Y haría mejor en recordárselo.

Seiya no la había visto marcharse. De alguna manera, Serena había conseguido salir de su despacho sin que la viera, sin darle otra oportunidad de enderezar la situación. Maldijo en silencio y tomó la pelota de golf. Aquello era absurdo. Seiya Kou detrás de una mujer como si fuera un enamorado estúpido.

—Vamos, Seiya, no tenemos todo el día.

Seiya alzó la mirada. Los chicos de la Zona Caliente habían comenzado otra competición. De golf en aquella ocasión. Seiya miró fijamente la pelota de plástico y a continuación la papelera que servía como primer hoyo. Apartó la imagen de Serena de su mente y dio su primer golpe. La pelota se elevó en un arco perfecto e iba destinada a caer limpiamente en el hoyo hasta que un obstáculo llamado Serena se interpuso en su camino.

Todo el mundo gritó:

—¡_Fore_! —pero, evidentemente, Serena no comprendía el significado de aquella palabra. La pequeña pelota de plástico golpeó directamente su frente. En aquella ocasión, no gritó, abrió la boca en una silenciosa queja mientras fulminaba a Seiya con la mirada.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo entre dientes. —En mi despacho. Ahora mismo —giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de la Zona Caliente acompañada de un coro de disculpas.

Para cuando se sentó, Seiya estaba ya en el marco de la puerta, con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quieres que traiga el burrito?

—Siéntate —le ordenó Serena, frotándose la frente.

—¿No vas a pedírmelo por favor?

Serena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Seiya se sentaba.

—He estado pensando en tu petición de ayuda —le dijo. —Y he decidido que quizá pueda ofrecerte mi consejo. No ocurre muy a menudo que un hombre como tú quiera cambiar. Y cuando eso ocurre, me siento obligada a aplaudir el esfuerzo. Se lo debo a las mujeres.

—Gracias..., creo.

—Así que contestaré a tus preguntas y te aconsejaré, esperando que sigas mis consejos. Si no lo haces, entonces, romperemos el trato.

Seiya asintió, mostrando su acuerdo.

—Lo que usted diga, señora Moon.

Serena se aclaró la garganta y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Mi primer consejo es que olvides a esa mujer. Es evidente que ella no quiere que la encuentres. Y por lo que sabes, podría estar casada.

—No está casada. Me dijo que no lo estaba.

—Puede haberte mentido.

—¿Mentirme? ¿Solo para acostarse conmigo? No sé si a las mujeres les gustaría mucho esa observación por parte de Serenity Moon, la guardiana ele la feminidad y el honor.

Serena lo miró frustrada.

—¿Vas a escuchar mi consejo o te vas a dedicar a hacer comentarios sarcásticos? —Te escucho.

—Te sugiero que encuentres a otra mujer en la que puedas estar interesado y comiences desde el principio, sin llevar toda la carga del dormitorio. Te enseñaré a comportarte como un auténtico caballero, a cortejarla, y comprobarás que no es tan difícil ser un tipo amable.

—Pero yo no quiero a otra mujer. Quiero a esa.

—¿Y cómo vas a encontrarla? ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama?

—Volveré al bar y preguntaré por si alguien la conoce. Y si eso no funciona, contrataré un detective. Aunque en realidad no creo que sea necesario. Estoy seguro de que antes o después ella vendrá a buscarme.

Serena arqueó una ceja y lo miró con expresión incrédula.

—Lo dudo.

Seiya sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No sabes lo que compartimos. Ninguna mujer olvida una noche como esa. De hecho, apuesto a que vendrá a buscarme antes de que yo haya hecho un solo movimiento por encontrarla a ella.

Serena alzó la mano.

—Deja por un momento de lado tu superinflado ego y déjame aclararte una cosa: solo haré esto con la condición de que no intentes ponerte en contacto con esa mujer hasta que yo te diga que estás preparado. Si realmente quieres ser un caballero, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Eso nos llevará bastante tiempo.

Se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a sacar de su armario una selección de libros que a continuación dejó en el regazo de Seiya.

—Emily Post, Letitia Baldridge y Amy Vanderbilt son las reinas de la buena conducta. Quiero que te leas estos libros con mucho cuidado y el lunes tendremos una conversación sobre todo lo que has aprendido.

Seiya hojeó el libro de Emily Post y sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad yo soy un hombre que prefiere las cosas prácticas.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho.

—¿Y no puedes enseñarme tú todo lo que tengo que saber?

—¿Quieres recibir clases particulares? —pareció considerar su respuesta y al final suspiró resignada. —Supongo que podría...

—¿Qué te parece esta noche después del trabajo?

—No puedo, esta noche tengo que escribir mi columna.

—¿Entonces mañana?

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos a las doce en mi despacho. Y recuerda que un caballero siempre tiene que ser puntual.

Seiya la miró a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Una extraña mirada ocupaba el rostro de Serena, pero Seiya no era capaz de descifrar el significado de aquella expresión. ¿Por qué no podría olvidarla, como al resto de las mujeres con las que había salido? ¿Por qué no podría dejarla de lado y continuar viviendo su vida?

Al final, le tendió la mano.

—¿Entonces trato hecho?

Serena vaciló antes ele tomar su mano. En vez de estrechársela, como esperaba que Seiya hiciera, este se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso en la muñeca. Seiya dejó que descansaran allí sus labios hasta que Serena apartó la mano.

—¿Tú... tú crees que la razón por la que deseas tanto a esa mujer es que ella no te desee? —preguntó Serena.

A pesar de la suavidad con la que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras, a Seiya le dolieron de tal manera que no fue capaz de responder de forma inteligente. Se negaba a creer que a Serena él no le importara. Había algo entre ellos, no podía haberse equivocado.

—Mañana al mediodía —fue toda su respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y salió.

Nada más cerrar la puerta tras él, vio a Yaten Kou en la puerta de su despacho.

—¿Quieres decirme qué diablos está pasando entre vosotros? —lo interpeló Yaten en cuanto pasó por delante de él.

—Nada —musitó Seiya mientras dejaba los libros que Serena le había prestado encima de su escritorio.

Yaten cerró la puerta del despacho, añadiendo así una nota de gravedad a su conversación. Seiya y Yaten eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo y primos, pero el primero no estaba muy seguro de querer oír lo que su compañero le iba a decir.

—Mina acaba de llamarme y me ha pedido que no te dijera que Serena y ella estuvieron en el Vic ayer por la noche.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo estás diciendo? ¿No se supone que debes respetar los deseos de tu esposa?

—Conozco a Mina. Y si está pasando algo entre Serena y tú, estoy seguro de que ella anda por medio, de modo que me encantaría saber en dónde me estoy metiendo.

—No estoy seguro —murmuró Seiya, frotándose la frente. —¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?

Yaten pestañeó. Era la última respuesta que se esperaba.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Te enamoraste de Mina nada más verla?

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Es posible que me haya enamorado.

—¿Tú? ¿Y de quién?

—De ella. De Serenity Moon. De Serena Tsukino. De la mujer de la peluca negra a la que seduje en mi apartamento.

—¿Te has enamorado de tres mujeres? —No, solo de una. Las tres son la misma mujer.

—No te comprendo. Y la verdad es que tampoco estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

—Yo mismo tengo problemas para aceptarlo. Ya ves, las mujeres siempre me han resultado fáciles. No del modo en el que estás pensando, sino porque siempre he sido capaz de averiguar lo que querían. Ayer, después de golpearle a Serenity Moon con la pelota de béisbol fui a ayudarla a curarse la herida. Pocos minutos después, invité a Serena a comer y ella rechazó mi invitación. Y ayer por la noche hice el amor con una desconocida, con la mujer más apasionada que he conocido en mi vida, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

—¿Te has acostado con Serenity Moon? —preguntó Yaten, incrédulo.

—No exactamente. ¿No te das cuenta? Era una mujer completamente diferente —Seiya gimió, se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a pasearse nervioso por el despacho. —Está Serena, que es una mujer brillante, divertida y vulnerable. Y también está Serenity, que es la que más me confunde. Y después está esa otra mujer a la que le basta tocarme para volverme loco de deseo. Y las tres son la misma mujer. Y me estoy enamorando de cada una de ellas. Bueno, en realidad de Serenity no, porque es demasiado mojigata, pero sí de las otras dos.

—Ahora ya sí que estoy seguro de que no quiero meterme en esto —dijo Yaten, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta. —Cuando te aclares, házmelo saber. Y si Mina comienza a causarte problemas, solo tienes que decírmelo.

La puerta se cerró tras Yaten, dejando a Seiya considerando lo que acababa de decir. Era absurdo andarse con rodeos: se estaba enamorando de Serena Tsukino. ¿Pero realmente sería amor lo que sentía o tendría ella razón? ¿Podía ocurrir que simplemente codiciara a una mujer a la que no podía tener?

Seiya tomó una pelota de béisbol autografiada que tenía encima del escritorio. La lanzó y la recogió una y otra vez, intentando dejar de pensar en Serena. Pero nada conseguía alejar aquel deseo que le abrasaba las entrañas.

—Tranquilízate, Kou —murmuró para sí. —Si te has enamorado tan rápidamente, entonces también podrás desenamorarte rápidamente.


	5. Chapter 5

—Los buenos modales en la mesa —dijo Serena. —No hay nada que distinga más a un caballero que unos modales impecables en la mesa.

Seiya había llegado a su despacho a las doce en punto, sorprendiendo a Serena con su puntualidad. Ella había dado por sentado que era uno de esos tipos a los que les gustaba tener a las mujeres esperándolo. En el momento en el que había llegado, con una cazadora de cuero, unos vaqueros y una camiseta que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, Serena había sentido un zumbido en su cerebro, un cosquilleo en la piel y un latido salvaje en su pecho.

Aunque él normalmente iba vestido de manera informal a la oficina, de alguna manera, el que hubiera elegido aquel atuendo para un sábado por la mañana le hacía sentirse incómoda. La etiqueta dictaba una vestimenta más conservadora, adecuada para una reunión de trabajo. Y no una camiseta que mostraba unos hombros anchos y una cintura imposiblemente estrecha más apropiada para... el placer.

Serena quería mantener aquel encuentro a un nivel estrictamente de negocios. Por ello había elegido un traje pantalón y una de las habituales blusas de Serenity Moon. La única concesión que había hecho al fin de semana había sido dejarse el pelo suelto. Con fría eficiencia, señaló la silla que había frente a su escritorio y le pidió a Seiya que se sentara. Mientras Seiya dejaba la cazadora de cuero en el respaldo del asiento, sus cuerpos se tocaron. Y la electricidad que saltó entre ellos hizo que a Serena se le paralizara el corazón. Se regañó a sí misma. Si pretendía dejar la noche que había pasado con Seiya en el pasado, tendría que evitar ese tipo de reacciones.

Tenía que ajustarse a la imagen de Serenity porque sabía que, en el momento que prescindiera de ella, estaría perdida. Serena Tsukino era capaz de meterse en la cama con Seiya Kou a la menor oportunidad. Serenity Moon, no.

Asumiendo su resolución, sonrió educadamente. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando, al colocarse detrás de Seiya, su mirada voló hacia el pelo que se rizaba en su nuca. Ella lo había acariciado, pero ele pronto, no era capaz de recordar lo que se sentía ante aquel contacto. Estiró la mano, dejándose llevar por el instinto, pero inmediatamente la apartó.

Quizá aquello no fuera buena idea. ¡Quizá fuera la peor idea que había tenido en su vida! Se había pasado ya una noche entera sin dormir, recordando el cuerpo de Seiya Kou... y las cosas que había hecho con su cuerpo. Ella esperaba que aquellos recuerdos fueran disminuyendo en intensidad, que cada noche fuera más fácil de soportar que la anterior. Pero al acostarse, no había tardado en descubrirse a sí misma atrapada en aquella telaraña de vividos recuerdos.

Recuerdos que se habían hecho mucho más agudos en su presencia.

Serena no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, intentando dominar el vértigo y recuperar la compostura. Pero, cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió a Seiya mirándola con expresión interrogante.

—¿Y bien?

—Los buenos modales en la mesa —repitió ella. Extendió frente a él toda una batería de cubiertos acompañada de una vajilla de porcelana china, copas de cristal y servilleta de lino. Señaló todo aquel despliegue y le dijo—: Quiero que estudies esto con mucho cuidado.

—Sé lo que son los buenos modales —dijo Seiya mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor de las ostras. —La servilleta en el regazo, los codos fuera de la mesa y no sorber la sopa —miró por encima del hombro otra vez. —¿Esto qué es? ¿Un tenedorcito para comer cosas pequeñas?

Serena le quitó el tenedor y lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa.

—Hay muchas otras cosas que saber sobre los buenos modales, además de cómo colocar los codos —replicó. —Imaginemos, por ejemplo, que estás invitado a una comida al aire libre en una de esas lujosas mansiones de Sea Cliff.

—¿Y qué se supone que hay que saber para disfrutar de una barbacoa? Evitar los frijoles, no beber demasiada cerveza y comerse la hamburguesa aunque esté completamente chamuscada.

—No me refería a ese tipo de comidas. Me refería a una comida formal en unos maravillosos jardines. A uno de esos acontecimientos a los que hay que ir con traje y corbata. Cuanto te sientes a la mesa, se esperará que sepas para qué es todo eso.

Seiya colocó las manos a ambos lados de su plato y suspiró mientras examinaba atentamente todos aquellos utensilios.

—Aquí hay cubiertos suficientes para diez personas. ¿Se espera acaso que comamos todos del mismo plato?

—Todo es para ti, aunque rara vez se encuentra uno con una mesa tan completa como esta. Salvo quizá en una cena con la reina de Inglaterra. Aun así, es conveniente que sepas para qué sirve cada uno de los útiles de la mesa.

Seiya esbozó una mueca.

—Estás hablando con un tipo que se come los helados con cuchillo —musitó.

—Ahora que ya has ocupado tu lugar en la mesa, ¿qué es lo primero que tienes que hacer?

Seiya miró su plato con el ceño fruncido, a continuación desdobló la servilleta y se la colocó en el regazo.

Serena sonrió para sí y le dio una palmadita de ánimo en el hombro. Dejó que su mano descansara allí unos instantes, disfrutando al sentir la dureza de su músculo. Sin pensarlo, deslizó ligeramente la mano, antes de retroceder como si acabara de cometer una atrocidad. ¡Al diablo con Serenity! Aquella mujer estaba empezando a volver loca a Serena con sus remilgadas reglas y sus comentarios condescendientes.

—Muy bien —dijo.

—Pero si no he hecho nada.

—La... la servilleta —le explicó Serena. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho. —Eso es lo primero que hay que hacer en cuanto te sientas a la mesa. Y aunque haya ya comida servida en el plato o bebida en las copas, no tienes que tocar nada hasta que lo haga la anfitriona — Serena señaló el cuchillo que Seiya tenía más a la derecha y le dijo—: El tenedor de las ostras está al lado de la cuchara de la sopa.

—Me encantan las ostras —murmuró Seiya secamente. —Y adoro la sopa. ¿Pero dónde está el tenedor para las cortezas de cerdo? Una cena al aire libre no es nada si no hay cerveza y cortezas de cerdo.

Serena suspiró, secretamente divertida con sus tonterías. Serenity no toleraría ese tipo de bromas, pero, procediendo de un hombre como Seiya, Serena las encontraba muy estimulantes.

—Eso es importante. Si te equivocas de tenedor, todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que estás intentando pasar por ser un caballero, pero no lo eres.

—¿Y cuándo voy a usar todas estas cosas? Estoy seguro de que esta mujer no va a comer ni con el presidente ni con la reina.

—Eso nunca se sabe. Y ahora sigamos. Esa cuchara es para el tuétano. Creo que actualmente resulta un poco pretencioso ponerla, pero es posible que te la encuentres —estiró el brazo a través del hombro de Seiya para tomar otro cubierto. —El resto de la cubertería funciona por parejas. El tenedor y el cuchillo de pescado, los de los entremeses, los del plato principal, los de la ensalada y los de la fruta.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía los brazos colocados alrededor de él y sus senos se presionaban ligeramente contra su espalda. Tomó aire y la fragancia del cabello de Seiya inundó su mente. Seiya se volvió lentamente y posó la mirada en su boca. Serena se quedó completamente helada, sin saber cómo retirarse con gracia, sin saber siquiera si quería retirarse. Porque lo que realmente le apetecía en aquel momento era inclinarse contra él y rozar sus labios, perder el control de sus instintos y...

—Pasemos ahora a la sal y la pimienta —dijo, aclarándose la garganta y apartándose de él.

—Oh, no —respondió Seiya suavemente, con la atención todavía fija en su boca.

—Hay una forma apropiada de pasar la sal y la pimienta.

Seiya arrastró la silla hacia atrás, se levantó y posó las manos en su cintura.

—Estoy convencido de que es fascinante, pero creo que deberíamos marcharnos de esta aburrida fiesta.

Serena pestañeó, agudamente consciente de los dedos de Seiya sobre sus caderas y del calor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ese es un asunto delicado. Nunca puedes irte en medio de una fiesta. Eso se consideraría un insulto.

Seiya se inclinó hacia adelante y, por un instante, Serena pensó que iba a besarla. ¿Debería cerrar los ojos o continuar mirándolo fijamente?

—Entonces dime lo que tengo que hacer.

—Tienes que estar atento a las señales — Serena apartó la mirada de su boca para comenzar a hacer un detallado estudio de su barbilla. —Un consejo práctico es marcharse a la hora y media de que haya sido servida la última copa o el último plato de comida.

Seiya se quedó mirándola en silencio durante un largo rato y a continuación deslizó la mano desde su cintura hasta la cadera.

—¿Y qué debería decir?

Al igual que segundos antes había sido consciente del calor de sus dedos, en ese momento Serena sintió el magnetismo de su cuerpo, aquel calor que parecía arrastrarla cada vez más hacia él. Prácticamente se estaban tocando, cadera contra cadera, cuando Seiya retrocedió.

De pronto la habitación pareció enfriarse y el pulso de Serena recuperó su velocidad normal.

—Entonces deberías decir: «lo he pasado maravillosamente, pero me temo que tengo que irme».

—Lo he pasado maravillosamente —dijo Seiya, —pero me temo que tenemos que irnos — sonrió, la agarró de la mano y la condujo hasta la puerta. —Es absurdo pasar un sábado tan soleado como este hablando de cuchillos de pescado y tenedores para las ostras.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

Seiya agarró el bolso de Serena y se lo colgó al hombro.

—Ya he aprendido bastante por hoy. Ha llegado la hora de darte a ti unas cuantas lecciones.

La sacó del despacho y la arrastró hasta el ascensor. Serena pensó en resistirse, pero incluso ella sabía que, fuera lo que fuera lo que Seiya hubiera planeado, sería infinitamente más emocionante que pasarse la tarde hablando de tenedores.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

—Es una sorpresa. Quiero llevarte a una de mis actividades favoritas al aire libre. Y estoy seguro de que vas a disfrutar.

Serena no podía evitar anticipar todo tipo de emocionantes posibilidades mientras recorrían las calles de San Francisco. Su mente ya había conjurado un picnic de gourmet en un lugar solitario. Comerían, beberían vino y después llegarían los besos. Besos delicados al principio, pero la pasión no tardaría en encenderse entre ellos. Seiya apartaría entonces la comida y la empujaría suavemente hasta el suelo.

Por supuesto, en cuanto la tocara se olvidaría de la otra mujer. Bastaría un beso para borrar los recuerdos de aquella noche. Encontrarían una romántica casa rural en Sausalito donde pasar la noche y disfrutarían de interminables horas de pasión.

Serena se recostó en el asiento de cuero del Mustang de Seiya y sonrió para sí, mientras disfrutaba de la música de Eric Clapton. Solo cuando la música cesó y Seiya paró el coche se molestó en fijarse en dónde estaban. Apenas llevaban quince minutos en el coche y, desde luego no estaban en Sausalito.

—Estamos en el estadio —musitó. El Pacific Bell Stadium estaba bastante cerca de las oficinas de _El Herald_. Serena pasaba a menudo por allí, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pagar para visitarlo. En cuanto Seiya le abrió la puerta, protestó—: ¡Pero aquí no podemos celebrar un picnic!

—¿Un picnic? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de un picnic? Hemos venido a ver un partido.

Serena pestañeó. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a disfrutar de una comida al aire libre en medio de miles de aficionados dando gritos?

—Si esta es tu idea de una cita perfecta...

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

—Jamás se me habría ocurrido traer a una mujer con la que hubiera quedado a un partido de béisbol! Yo solo vengo a ver partidos con los amigos.

—Oh. ¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Amigos? —le resultaba casi imposible disimular su desilusión. Por supuesto, solo eran amigos. ¿Cómo podía competir Serena Tsukino con aquella mujer a la que Seiya había encontrado tan misteriosa y fascinante?

Seiya la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Serena no era capaz de distinguir en sus ojos ninguna suerte de conexión más profunda entre ellos. ¿Habrían sido todo imaginaciones suyas? ¿Habría sido ella la única que percibía la electricidad que crepitaba entre ellos cada vez que se tocaban?

—Sí —dijo Seiya por fin, asintiendo. —Creo que eso es lo que somos, amigos.

Le tomó la mano y la condujo hacia la entrada. Todas las visiones sobre posibles besos y noches apasionadas se desvanecían con cada uno de sus pasos.

Cuando llegaron a los torniquetes de la entrada, Seiya le mostró su pase de prensa a uno de los vigilantes y este le permitió el paso con una sonrisa.

—Pensaba que íbamos a comer —musitó Serena.

—Podemos comer —replicó Seiya, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los puestos del estadio. —¿Qué te apetece?

Un intenso olor a cerveza y perritos calientes hizo arrugar a Serena la nariz.

—No sé nada de béisbol. Y conoces de sobra mi historia con las pelotas. Cada vez que me acerco a un lugar en el que están jugando con una, me llevo un golpe en la cabeza. Quizá debería marcharme..

—Esto te encantará —la interrumpió Seiya. —No hay nada como disfrutar de una cerveza y un perrito caliente mientras ves un partido —Seiya le pasó un perrito y una cerveza y sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Y en cuanto a lo de las pelotas, yo me encargaré de protegerte —y sin más, se dirigió hacia la rampa de subida a las gradas.

A Serena no le quedó otra opción que seguirlo. Olfateó el perrito y el estómago comenzó a gruñir en respuesta. No había comido un perrito caliente desde... Serena frunció el ceño. No estaba segura de haber comido nunca un perrito. En su casa solo se comían platos refinados, de manera que estaba más familiarizada con el caviar que con la carne procesada.

Subieron varios pisos, hasta que Seiya se desvió hacia unos asientos libres.

—¿Podemos sentarnos en cualquier parte? — le preguntó Nora.

—Estos son mis asientos —respondió Seiya, sosteniéndole la cerveza y el perrito hasta que tomó asiento. —Un obsequio del _San Francisco_ _Herald_. El mejor lugar del estadio para aprender normas de etiqueta.

—¿Normas de etiqueta? ¿Aquí?

Seiya se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, aquí. También en un estadio hay que saber comportarse. Para cuando acabe la noche, te habrás convertido en una ferviente admiradora de los Gigantes.

Su sonrisa aplacó todos los recelos de Serena, que decidió inmediatamente perdonarlo. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos, ¿no? Y a pesar de su decepción, reconocía que quizá fuera lo mejor para empezar a olvidar la pasión que habían compartido.

—No sé nada de béisbol. Mi familia no es muy aficionada a los deportes. Mis padres prefieren actividades más refinadas, como la ópera o el ballet.

—Entonces creo que nuestra primera lección será aprender a comer adecuadamente el perrito. Uno puede reconocer a un verdadero aficionado por su capacidad para comerse el perrito y beberse la cerveza sin derramar una sola gota. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es agarrar el perrito con una mano, con mucho cuidado. Con la otra sujetas la cerveza, muerdes y bebes —le hizo una demostración, extendiendo exageradamente el meñique, como si estuviera tomando el té con la Reina Madre.

Serena rió mientras imitaba su técnica. Pero morder un perrito con todo tipo de complementos estaba más allá de sus capacidades y bastó el primer mordisco para que la salsa de chile se extendiera por su barbilla.

—Me temo que tendremos que mejorar tu técnica —dijo Seiya suavemente. Estiró la mano y le pasó el pulgar por debajo del labio. Serena sintió un peculiar escalofrío. Y de pronto el perrito cobró en su boca el sabor de la arena. Siguió el gesto de Seiya con la mirada, mientras este lamía los restos de salsa que habían quedado en su dedo.

Por un instante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Serena sostenía la cerveza y el perrito con la mano paralizada a medio camino de su boca. Si hubiera habido un momento ideal para un beso, habría sido aquel. Se le ocurrió dar otro mordisco a su comida. Quizá a Seiya se le ocurriera lamer el chile de su propia lengua aquella vez. Y quizá pudiera extenderse la salsa por todo el cuerpo y...

Serena se colocó el perrito en el regazo y bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza. Nunca le había gustado especialmente la cerveza, pero en ese momento habría sido capaz de beber hasta pintura para disimular su incomodidad. Seiya había dejado perfectamente claro lo que sentía por ella. ¡Eran amigos! Y los amigos no se besaban apasionadamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se bebió medio vaso de cerveza. Y para su más absoluta vergüenza, en el momento en el que separó el vaso de su boca, escapó un pequeño eructo de sus labios. Se puso completamente roja.

—Perdón —musitó, mirando a su alrededor. —Lo siento. No sé cómo...

—No —respondió Seiya, abriendo los ojos como platos. —Eso ha estado bastante bien. Estaba a punto de empezar esa lección, pero como ya veo que eres toda una experta en la materia, pasaremos a la siguiente.

La imagen de Serenity Moon eructando le pareció de pronto increíblemente ridícula. Serena intentó reprimir una risa, pero no lo consiguió y terminó soltando una carcajada.

—Eructando en público —dijo. —¿Qué dirían mis lectores?

Aquel quebrantamiento del decoro rompió también la tensión que había entre ellos y Serena no tardó en dejar de pensar en los besos de Seiya Kou y se descubrió disfrutando de su compañía. Seiya le enseño a silbar con los dedos, una conducta que habría horrorizado a su madre. Y le hizo memorizar algunas reglas del juego utilizando el mismo soniquete con el que de pequeña le habían enseñado a multiplicar.

También le dio algunas lecciones sobre cómo fastidiar al bateador del equipo contrario e insultar al árbitro.

Al cabo de un rato, Seiya le pasó un par de prismáticos que había conseguido en la tribuna de prensa. Serena estuvo observando atentamente al lanzador y, cuando tras la jugada se reclinó en su asiento, advirtió que Seiya había extendido su brazo por el respaldo y, mientras bebía su cerveza, comenzó a acariciarle el hombro con aire distraído. Estaba tan cautivada por aquella deliciosa sensación, que no se dio cuenta de que la pelota había salido del campo.

No alzó la mirada hasta que vio que todos los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaban a gritar y entonces advirtió que la pelota se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Serena soltó un grito, dejó caer los prismáticos y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Esperó a que la pelota la golpeara, anticipando ya el dolor. Pero no ocurrió nada. Al cabo de unos segundos, alzó lentamente la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Seiya sostenía la pelota en la mano. A su alrededor todo el mundo lo aplaudía.

—Ya te dije que conmigo estabas a salvo.

Serena suspiró y tomó la pelota. Al ver la marca que le había dejado en la mano pestañeó.

—Uf, ¿te duele?

—No, soy un hombre duro. Pero siempre puedes darme un beso en la mano o si eso te hace sentirte mejor —su mirada traviesa demostraba que seguía bromeando. Pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle una dosis de su propia medicina. Tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la palma. Cuando alzó la mirada, la reacción de Seiya la pilló completamente por sorpresa. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y la estaba mirando con lo que solo podía ser descrito como... incomodidad. Serena luchó contra la tentación de pedirle disculpas y dejó caer rápidamente la mano, confundida por su reacción.

La tarde había sido tan perfecta... Por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido absolutamente cómoda con un hombre. Por vez primera había sido capaz de ser sí misma y no una versión altiva de su faceta más profesional. Y tenía que estropearlo todo con aquel torpe intento de humor.

Agradeció que el partido terminara al cabo de unos minutos. Cuando todo el mundo se levantó para irse, Serena miró el campo por última vez. Suspiró y tomó todos los recuerdos que Seiya le había comprado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tener a Seiya Kou como amante había sido su última fantasía hecha realidad. Pero había mucho más. Seiya Kou como amigo era absolutamente maravilloso. Como amigos no había juegos entre ellos, no había mentiras en su nueva relación. Habían encontrado una nueva forma de relacionarse y Serena no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse... salvo de que jamás podrían volver a compartir una noche de pasión.

Mientras regresaban al coche, Seiya le pasó el brazo por los hombros y Serena se sintió tensarse. Pero si iban a ser amigos, tendría que aceptar aquel tipo de contactos sin perder la compostura. Tendría que aprender a disimular las oleadas de placer que sentía cada vez que la tocaba.

No sería fácil.

Podría ser incluso imposible.

Seiya había pensado en llevarla al Vic después del partido para observar su reacción. Pero en aquel momento no le apetecía hacer nada que pudiera estropearle el día. Así que optó por conducir hacia el Golden Gate, para cenar en un pequeño restaurante situado frente al muelle de Sausalito. Comieron marisco y disfrutaron de uno de los vinos favoritos de Serena. Y mientras comían, Seiya recordaba una y otra vez la noche que habían pasado juntos. ¿Habría pensado ella en su encuentro tanto como él?

Al principio, Seiya pensaba que los recuerdos de aquella noche de pasión irían desvaneciéndose con el tiempo... el sabor de su boca, la suavidad de su piel, la sensación que había fluido por su cuerpo al hundirse en ella... Pero los recuerdos habían ido dando paso a una necesidad constante de volver a hacer el amor con Serena.

Y pasar más tiempo con ella hacía que su deseo fuera cada vez más insoportable. Dios Santo, eran ya incontables las veces que había deseado besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, las veces que había pensado en deslizar las manos por sus deliciosas curvas. ¿Pero reaccionaría Serena como lo había hecho aquella noche, con una pasión completamente desbocada, o lo rechazaría?

Todavía le costaba reconciliar la imagen de aquellas dos mujeres: de aquella mujer sensual que había gritado de placer entre sus brazos y de aquella otra inocente que saltaba cada vez que la tocaba. Y cada vez le resultaba infinitamente intrigante que aquellas dos mujeres fueran la misma.

Seiya aparcó cerca de casa de Serena y ambos pasearon juntos hasta llegar la entrada.

—He pasado un día maravilloso —susurró Serena, bajando la mirada.

Seiya la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero crees que ya ha llegado el momento de que termine.

Serena esbozó entonces una simpática sonrisa, asintió y se volvió hacia el interior de la casa. Seiya la tomó de la mano para que se detuviera. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, la habría besado justo entonces. Habría sido un beso largo y suave... E incluso la habría levantado en brazos y la habría llevado al interior de su casa.

Pero mezclado con aquel sobrecogedor deseo por Serena, sentía una auténtica confusión. Él siempre había sido capaz de mantener un control en sus relaciones con las mujeres. Las mujeres ocupaban un limitado espacio en su vida... y en su cama. Pero con Serena Tsukino se sentía feliz simplemente paseando con ella por las calles de San Francisco y admirando su perfil, teñido de oro por el sol.

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo? —le sugirió, tomándola del brazo. Comenzaron a caminar y fueron subiendo hacia Coit Tower. Al cabo de un rato, se detuvieron en uno de los miradores para tomar aire y Seiya fijó en Serena su mirada. La suave luz de las farolas iluminaba su perfil mientras ella miraba hacia las luces del puerto.

—¿Cuándo daremos nuestra próxima clase? —le preguntó Seiya. —Podríamos quedar mañana por la tarde e ir después a ver una película...

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Seiya no podía leer su expresión, pero su voz le sonó fría e indiferente.

—¿Qué es lo que no te ha gustado? ¿Lo de la película o lo de la clase? Yo creo que no estaría mal mezclar los negocios con el placer...

Serena abrió los ojos como platos, pero continuaba negándose a mirarlo.

—¿El placer?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay alguna norma de etiqueta que vaya contra él? —preguntó con involuntario sarcasmo, del que se arrepintió en cuanto Serena giró hacia él y le preguntó con enfado:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Aquella pregunta lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Pero, por supuesto, no iba a responderle que lo que de verdad deseaba era llevarla de vuelta hasta su casa y seducida hasta hacerle gritar de placer.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó, enfadado consigo mismo.

—¿Qué tiene esa mujer? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Al fin y al cabo, no es más que una desconocida. Una desconocida sin principios morales, por cierto.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado si no acabarás de cruzarte con el amor de tu vida por la calle? ¿O si te habrás sentado a su lado en el autobús? ¿O si quizá sea ese hombre que espera detrás de ti en la tienda de ultramarinos? He conocido a muchas mujeres, Serena, y he llegado a la conclusión de que conocer a esa mujer en particular ha sido una cosa del destino.

—Son tus hormonas las que están hablando.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces quizá solo estés interesado en el desafío.

—¿El desafío?

—Sí, el hecho de que ella no te desee, de que desapareciera tras hacer el amor, te hace considerarla más deseable. ¿O crees que sentirías lo mismo si al día siguiente te hubiera llamado y te hubiera invitado a cenar con sus padres?

Seiya consideró aquella opción. Y decidió que no habría habido ninguna diferencia. De hecho, en aquel momento no se le ocurría nada mejor que el que Seiya lo deseara como él la deseaba a ella, tener la libertad de acariciarla y besarla sin reservas... y conocer a sus padres si era preciso.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo Serena. —La típica reacción masculina. Todo va bien cuando el amor representa un desafío. Pero en cuanto ella quiere un compromiso, salís corriendo.

—No sabes mucho de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Seiya.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron y, por un momento, no supo qué decir.

—Lo siento. Solo estaba intentando comprender.

—No crees que tenga muchas oportunidades, ¿verdad?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy segura de que puedas empezar otra vez desde el principio. Por ejemplo, ¿qué harías en tu primera cita?

Comenzaron nuevamente a caminar y Seiya le tomó la mano, alegrándose de poder tocarla otra vez.

—No sé, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

Serena se quedó helada. Se detuvo y se volvió lentamente hacia él.

—¿En nuestra primera cita? —preguntó con voz atragantada.

—No, en mi primera cita con ella. ¿Qué sugieres?

—No tengo ninguna sugerencia que hacer — se volvió y comenzó a bajar los escalones. —Estoy muy cansada. Me gustaría irme a casa.

Seiya la alcanzó casi al instante y la agarró del brazo.

—Esta puede ser nuestra primera clase. Podemos fingir que estamos en nuestra primera cita y tú irás diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer.

—No me cito con las personas con las que trabajo.

—Pero todo será fingido. Fingiremos que tú eres la mujer misteriosa —se interrumpió, esperando su reacción. Advirtió una sutil expresión de incomodidad en su rostro. —Haremos como que por fin nos hemos encontrado y yo te he pedido una cita.

Serena fijó la mirada en el suelo.

—¿Y qué haremos después? —le preguntó Seiya.

—No creo que debamos fingir eso...

—Vamos —insistió Seiya. —Esto nos servirá de ayuda. Y ahora dime, ¿es correcto que le dé la mano?

Serena se quedó mirando sus dedos entrelazados.

—Solo como una forma de cortesía. Para ayudarla a salir del coche y cosas así. Pero normalmente, deberías tomarla del codo y soltarla en cuanto deje de ser necesario.

Seiya le soltó la mano y se frotó las palmas.

—De acuerdo. Regla número uno: nada de tocarse en la primera cita.

—Algunas mujeres podrían considerarlo demasiado atrevido, pero quizá no sea una regla que haya que seguir a rajatabla.

Seiya le volvió a tomar la mano, le hizo volverse y continuó subiendo la calle que conducía hacia Coit Tower. Se detuvieron en un lugar desde el que se veía una magnífica puesta de sol y, sin pensarlo siquiera, Seiya le deslizó la mano por la cintura para que se acercara a él.

Cinco minutos y había roto ya la primera regla: no tocar. Pero intentar mantener las manos lejos del cuerpo de Serena era como intentar dejar de respirar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —musitó, inclinándose hacia ella para poder disfrutar de su fragancia.

—Ahora hablemos. Puedes comentarme algo sobre el paisaje, sobre el tiempo... Incluso algo sobre ti, pero que no sea demasiado personal.

—De acuerdo —respondió Seiya y miró a su alrededor. —¿Sabes que este es el primer lugar que visité cuando vine a vivir a San Francisco? Salí un día de casa y estuve paseando hasta llegar aquí —alzó la mirada hacia la torre. —No sabía lo que era.

—Es un monumento en memoria a los bomberos voluntarios de la ciudad. Hay gente que dice que parece una manguera.

Seiya se echó a reír.

—Y lo parece.

—El nombre se lo debe a Lillie Hitchcock Coit. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, salió corriendo de una fiesta de boda para ayudar apagar un fuego. La nombraron bombera honoraria y, cuando murió, una mujer rica donó dinero para hacer este monumento. Mi padre me contó esa historia cuando era pequeña y decidí que quería ser bombera.

—Sin embargo has terminado escribiendo una columna sobre normas de etiqueta.

—No era a eso a lo que pretendía dedicarme.

A mí me apetecía trabajar en un museo de arte, pero he terminado ayudando a la gente a resolver sus problemas.

—Ahora me estás ayudando a mí.

Serena sonrió.

—Estoy ayudándote a perseguir a una mujer de la que ni siquiera sabes el nombre solo para que puedas seducirla otra vez y probablemente luego la dejes en la estacada. Porque dime, ¿qué ocurrirá si al final ella no es el amor de tu vida?

—Eso no lo sabré hasta que no la vea otra vez —dijo Seiya.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellos. Para cuando terminaron de rodear la torre y comenzaron a bajar, la luna estaba ya en lo alto del cielo y las campanadas del reloj de una iglesia cercana anunciaron que eran ya las once.

Llegaron a casa de Serena. Seiya no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Hoy lo he pasado muy bien —aventuró por fin. Alargó la mano y le frotó cariñosamente el brazo. Fijó la mirada en sus labios. —Debería darte las gracias por tu ayuda.

—No... no ha sido nada —musitó Serena.

—¿Lo he hecho todo bien?

—Lo has hecho estupendamente —respondió Serena, forzando una sonrisa. —Has sido encantador y educado.

—Entonces, si esta hubiera sido nuestra primera cita, ¿estarías de acuerdo en que tuviéramos una segunda?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y qué podríamos hacer? —preguntó Seiya.

Serena lo miró confundida.

—Creo que eso puedes averiguarlo tú mismo —comenzó a subir las escaleras del porche, pero Seiya la siguió.

—¿A ti qué te gustaría hacer si fueras ella?

—No sé. Quizá deberíais hacer uno de esos recorridos en barca por la bahía. O ir a cenar en el último piso del Banco de América. O quizá podrías...

—Llevarla a Napa —sugirió Seiya. —Apuesto a que sería romántico. Podríamos parar en algunas bodegas, comer y volver al anochecer. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que sería... perfecto —musitó Serena. —Tendría que ser un día soleado. Y podrías alquilar un descapotable. Y... llevarías música en el coche. Tony Bennet o Frank Sinatra. Los dos son muy románticos.

—Muy románticos, sí. Lo recordaré.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Serena se apoyó un momento contra la barandilla del porche y fijó la mirada en las luces de la bahía. Seiya se reclinó también contra la barandilla y le tomó la mano.

—Supongo que este es el final de nuestra cita —le dijo. —¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Debería llamar y decirle que lo he pasado muy bien o debería mostrarme más indiferente? ¿Y qué me dices de despedirme con un beso?

—¿Un... un beso? —farfulló Serena.

—¿Es demasiado pronto? —se enderezó.

—Sí, supongo que es demasiado pronto.

—No —respondió Serena. —No es demasiado pronto. Si los dos lo habéis... pasado bien, quizá debas besarla. A veces hay que ser... flexible. No siempre se pueden aplicar rígidamente las normas.

—Entonces, si no siempre hay que aplicarlas, quizá me bese ella —murmuró Seiya, mirándola a los ojos.

Por un instante, tuvo la sensación de que Serena iba a hacer el primer movimiento. Esperó, contando los segundos, observando la indecisión en sus ojos. Un delicioso rubor coloreaba sus mejillas y Seiya supo, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que si la besaba, ella no se resistiría. Se inclinó hacia ella y Serena cerró los ojos. Delicada, exquisitamente, Seiya rozó sus labios. Pero aquel no fue un beso entre amantes. Aquel fue un primer beso, un beso vacilante pero intensamente poderoso.

Seiya retrocedió, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía.

—¿Qué tal ha estado? —le preguntó a Serena.

—Creo que ha estado bien.

—¿Solo bien?

Serena sacó las llaves del bolso y las metió en la cerradura. Le temblaba ligeramente la mano y a Seiya le gustó que su beso la hubiera afectado tanto como a él.

—Yo... no soy yo la que tiene que juzgarlo — dijo, girando la llave. Miró por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta, se metió en casa y rápidamente la cerró, dejando solo una ranura abierta. —Gracias otra vez por llevarme al partido. Te veré el lunes en la oficina.

Y sin más, la puerta se cerró. Seiya se quedó en el porche durante un rato, sonriendo para sí mientras repasaba los acontecimientos del día. Después, se volvió y comenzó a bajar los escalones silbando alegremente. El día había sido un completo éxito. A Serena cada vez le resultaba más difícil disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos. Antes o después tendría que terminar el juego entre ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicas aqui dejandoles mas capitulos estos contienen lemmon y lenguaje para adultos, asi que si son menores no lean. ¿Reviews?**

* * *

—Dios mío, ¿quién se ha muerto?

Serena miró el enorme ramo que había encima de su escritorio y se volvió hacia Mina con el ceño fruncido. Había estado esperando la llegada del tribunal de la Inquisición desde que había llegado al trabajo, pero un fallo en un ordenador había mantenido ocupada a su amiga durante tocia la mañana. La verdad era que esperaba haber escondido las flores antes de que Mina bajara, pero intentar esconder un ramo de aquel tamaño en su despacho era como intentar esconder un elefante en una tetera.

—No ha muerto nadie —contestó sombría.

—¿Entonces a qué se deben esas flores? — preguntó Mina mientras se sentaba. —Un ramo tan grande debe significar que has hecho algo espectacular ¿Quién te lo ha enviado?

—A lo mejor lo he comprado yo. He pensado que el despacho necesitaba una nota de alegría, así que...

—¿Lo he hecho bien?

Ambas alzaron la cabeza y descubrieron a Seiya en el marco de la puerta. Serena se levantó de un salto, ignorando la mirada confusa de su amiga. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera cada vez más atractivo? Sentía ganas de bailar, cantar y reír como una adolescente. Y al mismo tiempo, de desnudarse, arrojarse a sus brazos y suplicarle que hicieran el amor allí mismo.

—¿Tú has enviado esto? —preguntó Mina, sin poder disimular su incredulidad.

—Las he elegido yo mismo —respondió Seiya sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Lirios blancos y rosas rojas.

—Son preciosas —dijo Serena suavemente, acariciando un pétalo.

—Me han recordado a ti —dijo Pete. —Es un estudiado contraste: pureza y pasión.

Mina tosió. Nora se volvió hacia su amiga y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Y si hubiera podido mostrarle el camino hacia la puerta de una forma remotamente educada, lo habría hecho sin dudar.

Seiya le sonrió a Mina.

—Pensé que después de nuestra primera cita sería un bonito detalle enviar unas flores. Y elegirlas yo mismo me ha parecido más romántico.

—¿Primera cita? —preguntó Mina.

A Serena se le paralizó la mano con la que estaba acariciando el lirio. ¿Así que eso formaba parte de sus malditas prácticas? Se maldijo en silencio. Una vez más, se había dejado atrapar por sus estúpidas fantasías.

—Muy romántico —murmuró, imprimiendo a su voz una fría indiferencia. —Pero no hacía falta que te gastaras el dinero. Habría bastado con que me comentaras tus planes.

—Entonces no habrías podido disfrutar de las flores. Bueno dime, ¿estás ocupada a la hora de la comida? He pensado que podríamos tener otra clase. Necesito averiguar...

—¿Una clase? —preguntó Mina.

—¿A la hora de la comida? —preguntó Serena. —No, no puedo —miró el reloj y rodeó el escritorio. —De hecho, ya llegamos tarde. Tenemos que salir ahora mismo —aganó a su amiga del brazo, la obligó a levantarse de la silla y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta. —Gracias otra vez por las flores —le dijo a Seiya.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ellas, Serena se apoyó contra una de las paredes y cerró los ojos.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo —dijo Mina. —Has tenido una cita con Seiya Kou y él te ha enviado un ramo de flores. Y no un ramo cualquiera, sino uno bastante caro que evoca tu pasión y tu pureza. ¡Así que te has acostado otra vez con él!

—No —respondió Serena. —¿Es que no le has oído? Esto no tiene nada que ver con el romanticismo. Me ha enviado las flores para agradecerme nuestro ensayo de cita.

Mina frunció el ceño y se frotó la frente.

—Llevo un año casada, pero me temo que eso es algo que me he perdido. Cuando comencé a salir con Yaten, nuestras citas eran reales. ¿Cómo diablos se ensaya una cita?

—Después de nuestra clase de etiqueta del sábado, Seiya me llevó a un partido de béisbol. Pero solo como amigos, porque Seiya Kou no lleva nunca a una mujer a un estadio.

—Pero te llevó a ti —replicó Mina, cada vez más confusa. —¿Tú no eres una mujer?

—No para él. Al menos no una mujer con la que le gustaría tener una cita. Para él solo soy una amiga, una colega. Después, fingimos que teníamos una cita. Él quiere ensayar para cuando la encuentre — Serena se tensó y dijo con desdén—: a ella. ¡Estoy harta de oírle hablar de ella! Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tiene esa mujer que no tenga yo? —el ascensor se detuvo y Serena salió sin molestarse en esperar la respuesta de Mina. —Esto es horrible. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella como si fuera otra persona. ¡Ella soy yo! ¡Yo soy ella! —ya era hora de que pusiera fin a aquella esquizofrenia.

La verdad era una opción que podría haber contemplado a la mañana siguiente de haberse acostado con él. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, ya había perdido demasiadas oportunidades para sincerarse. ¿Cómo podía decir a esas alturas la verdad sin quedar como una mentirosa?

Había hecho un pacto con el diablo a cambio de una noche de pasión y aquel era el precio que estaba pagando. Seiya se había enamorado de la mujer equivocada y, si quería tener alguna oportunidad con él, tendría que demostrarle que Serena Tsukino tenía mucho más que ofrecerle que aquella desconocida.

Y para terminar con todo aquello, elaboraría un plan. Un plan que tenía que funcionar.

Serena se volvió para explicárselo a Mina, pero descubrió entonces que estaba sola en medio del vestíbulo. Su amiga continuaba dentro del ascensor.

—¿No vienes?

—¡No! No pienso dejar que me metas en otra vez en tus líos.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Serena retrocedió hasta el ascensor, agarró a Mina del brazo y la obligó a salir.

—No te voy a pedir que te metas en ningún lío. Solo quiero pedirte que me escuches.

—No puedo —se lamentó Mina, llevándose la mano a la sien.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque cada vez que te escucho me entra dolor de cabeza! —se derrumbó en uno de los bancos del vestíbulo. —Seiya está enamorado de ti, bueno, de la otra tú. Pero lo que tú quieres es que se enamore de la mujer que está ahora mismo delante de mí —Mina tomó aire. —Y después está la cuestión de las flores. ¿Por qué te las ha enviado a ti?

—¿A quién le importa eso? La cuestión es que se me acaba de ocurrir un plan para deshacerme de esa otra mujer.

—Yo también. Te asesinaré y así me libraré de las dos.

—No puedes asesinarme —respondió Serena con una sonrisa, tirando de su amiga para que se levantara. —¿Quién sería entonces tu mejor amiga?

—Mira Serena, como no tengas cuidado, la única forma de salir de este lío va a ser que te vayas a Canadá y consigas una nueva identidad. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, subiría ahora mismo a la oficina y le contaría a Seiya la verdad.

—Te prometo que eso es lo que haré si mi plan no funciona.

—¿Y qué plan es ese?

—Voy a conseguir que se enamore de mí. De mí tal como soy. Venga, te contaré los detalles.

Mina la siguió con desgana.

—Será mejor que vayamos a un restaurante algo ruidoso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así podré gritarte sin llamar la atención.

—No, si no vamos a comer —contestó Serena, cuando estaban ya en la calle. —Vamos a tu casa a por mi peluca.

Mina se detuvo y apretó los puños.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —preguntó, mirando a Serena con recelo. —No pretenderás que ella lo vea otra vez, ¿verdad?

Serena le pasó el portafolios que llevaba en la mano.

—Lee —le ordenó.

Mina tomó el portafolios y leyó las cartas de lectoras que Serena había seleccionado aquella mañana. No iba a meterse en un lío como aquel sin una investigación previa. Al fin y al cabo, era Serenity Moon. Así que había pasado la noche intentando analizar objetivamente su situación y había trazado un plan con el que hacerle olvidar a Seiya a la otra mujer.

—No lo entiendo —replicó Mina. —¿Esto qué tiene que ver contigo?

Serena suspiró con impaciencia y continuó caminando, agarrando del brazo a su amiga.

—Es muy sencillo. Si algo sé sobre Seiya Kou, es que es el típico macho. Cuando se enfrente a una petición de compromiso, saldrá corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Mañana por la noche, voy a aparecer delante de su puerta y... —tomó aire, —le voy a decir que no volveremos a acostarnos hasta que sea capaz de comprometerse. Supongo que Seiya me dirá entonces que siga mi camino y ella ya no tendrá que volver a aparecer.

—Y entonces estará libre y podrá enamorarse de ti.

—Exactamente. Ese es el plan —respondió con más convicción de la que realmente sentía.

Serena fijó la mirada en las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el parabrisas del coche mientras intentaba reunir valor. Se colocó nerviosa la peluca.

—¿Estás segura de que está en casa? —le preguntó Mina.

Serena asintió, con la mirada fija en la puerta de Seiya Kou.

—¿Qué piensas decirle?

—Solo lo que ya decidimos: que si quiere que tengamos algún tipo de relación, le voy a exigir un compromiso. Sé que funcionará. Estoy segura de que me pedirá que me vaya.

—Te esperaré en el coche.

—No —contestó Serena, mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta. —Me iré en el tranvía. Hay una parada un poco más abajo.

—Pero está lloviendo. No me cuesta nada esperarte.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró Serena. Se colocó con firmeza la peluca y salió del coche. Mina se despidió de ella dándole valor y se alejó lentamente de allí, dejando a su amiga en medio de la calle. Serena alzó la mirada hacia la casa de Seiya. La luz se filtraba por las rendijas de las persianas y vio pasar una sombra. Le bastó ver la silueta de Seiya para que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Serena no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, en medio de la lluvia, reuniendo valor y planificando lo que iba a decir. Pero si quería hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo antes de que comenzara a parecer un ratón empapado. Tomó aire, cruzó la calle y subió los escalones que conducían a su casa.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto — musitó, mientras apretaba el timbre. —Debería ir a que me viera un psiquiatra.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante. Seiya llevaba una camisa desabrochada y unos pantalones anchos.

—Eres tú —no había sorpresa en su voz y Serena tuvo la impresión de que esperaba que apareciera por su casa algún día. Aunque, a juzgar por su ropa, seguramente no en aquel momento.

—Sí, soy yo.

—He estado esperándote —dijo Seiya, con una enigmática sonrisa. —Se apartó para dejarle pasar, pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a caer en la trampa por segunda vez.

—Solo he venido para decirte una cosa y puedo decírtela desde aquí.

Seiya suspiró con impaciencia, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a entrar.

—Está lloviendo, entra, no seas tonta —cerró de un portazo y se colocó delante de ella, mirándola como un depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Serena retrocedió un paso.

—Yo... quería decirte., que no soy el tipo de mujer que se acuesta con cualquier hombre. Y, desde luego, menos en su primera cita.

—Estupendo —Seiya se acercó a ella, —porque yo no soy cualquier hombre —le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. —¿Eso es todo?

—No, no —farfulló Serena, —hay algo más. También quiero que sepas que no estoy interesada en una relación... puramente sexual. Estoy buscando algo más permanente. Un compromiso. Quizá incluso el matrimonio.

Esperó su reacción, pensando que la echaría de allí inmediatamente. Aquel sería el fin. Un final rápido e indoloro.

Pero la primera pista que tuvo de que las cosas estaban saliendo al revés fue el beso que Seiya le dio en el cuello. Y para cuando alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja tras un tentador rodeo por su nuca, Serena concluyó que Seiya no había oído una palabra de lo que le había dicho.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Y yo —musitó Seiya. —Supongo que deberíamos empezar por tu familia. Si vamos a casarnos, debería conocer a tus padres.

¿Casarse? Serena se deshizo de su abrazo y se sentó en la silla más cercana completamente estupefacta.

—Creo que no me has comprendido. Yo quiero un hombre que esté siempre a mi lado, que me mantenga. Un hombre que disfrute haciendo las cosas que yo hago. Que le guste cocinar, coser... —se felicitó a sí misma por aquella ocurrencia, ¡a ningún hombre le gustaba coser!

Seiya se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella.

—Estoy seguro de que en unos cuantos meses podré aprender todas esas cosas que te gustan.

Frustrada, Serena alzó la mano para impedir que continuara acercándose.

—¡Espera! ¿Estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Con el compromiso, con conocer a mis padres y con estar conmigo durante el resto de mi vida?

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Seiya y Serena sintió una ya familiar debilidad en las rodillas.

—Llevo toda mi vida esperando a una mujer como tú.

—¿Y de verdad quieres casarte conmigo? —le preguntó Serena, incrédula.

—En realidad, ahora mismo hay algo que me apetece mucho más. Como besarte.

Definitivamente, aquello no estaba saliendo tal como había planeado. Serena se levantó, intentando evitar sus labios. Si se movía rápidamente, podría alcanzar la puerta. Pero en cuestión de segundos, Seiya la había agarrado por la cintura y estaba acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. Resignada a los designios del destino, Serena comprendió que tendría que permitir que la besara una vez, solo una. E inmediatamente después se marcharía.

Pero al igual que el resto de sus planes, tampoco aquel funcionó.

La lenta y larga exploración de sus labios le hizo estremecerse de placer. Toda voluntad de resistirse desapareció para ser sustituida por el deseo de abandonarse en sus brazos. Jamás se cansaría de aquel hombre. El sabor de su boca era como el agua más dulce tras haber pasado días en el desierto y el roce de su mano como la brisa fresca.

Vacilante, acarició su pecho desnudo y sintió bajo las yemas de los dedos los latidos de su corazón. Allí estaba el hombre que deseaba, un hombre fuerte y completamente decidido a seducir. ¿Qué importancia tenía que ella no fuera la mujer que él pensaba que era?

—No —musitó Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Aquello no estaba bien. Seiya le pertenecía a ella, no a esa mujer que estaba fingiendo ser. Tenía que marcharse de allí antes de echarlo todo a perder. Pero Seiya tomó sus manos y toda su resolución volvió a desvanecerse.

¿Qué garantías tenía de que Seiya se enamorara de la verdadera Serena? Quizá aquella fuera su última oportunidad de experimentar la pasión con un hombre al que verdaderamente amaba. La emoción ahogaba el sentido común, nublaba su mente. ¿Por qué tendría que desearlo tanto?

—Yo... tengo que irme —gritó, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Pero al instante volvía a estar entre sus brazos y Seiya la besaba lenta y profundamente, haciéndole pensar que aquello era exactamente lo que ella quería, que aquel era el lugar al que pertenecía.

—Muy bien —murmuró Serena contra su boca. —De acuerdo, renuncio. Llévame a la cama. Seiya rió suavemente.

—No tan rápidamente, cariño. Esta vez iremos lentamente —posó las manos en su cintura y las alzó lentamente hacia sus senos. Uno a uno, fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa hasta dejar la piel de su pecho al descubierto.

—Sabía que volverías —musitó.

Serena se sentía como si estuviera siendo absorbida por un remolino, como si se estuviera ahogando en un pozo de deseo en el que se diluían todas sus inhibiciones. Serena no tenía fuerza para luchar contra él y ni siquiera estaba segura de que quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó Serena en un susurro.

—Sabía que no podrías olvidar la noche que pasamos juntos, al igual que no he podido olvidarla yo.

—Éramos dos desconocidos.

—Pero ya no lo somos. Te conozco y sé lo que deseas —susurró casi sin respiración. —Sé lo que te hace arder, lo que te gusta. Y lo que no sé, lo aprenderé esta noche. Y mañana por la noche, y la noche siguiente y...

Serena quería creer que tenían noches y noches por delante. Pero aquello jamás sucedería, por lo menos si le decía la verdad. Porque, si le decía la verdad, Seiya jamás la perdonaría. Él no deseaba a Serena Tsukino. Deseaba su fantasía, se había encaprichado de aquella sensual desconocida que habitaba sus sueños y lo hacía arder de deseo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a ser esa mujer aunque solo fuera durante una noche más.

—¿Y qué es lo que a ti te gusta? —le preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

Seiya le acarició el pezón con el pulgar, hasta que este se irguió.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es acariciarme —le dijo.

Y Serena lo hizo. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros, por su pecho, por su vientre y por su cintura. Lo sentía estremecerse bajo sus manos, intrigada por su capacidad para despertar su deseo. Alentada por su respuesta, Serena deslizó un dedo por la cinturilla del pantalón y tiró hacia abajo. Seiya posó la mano en el cuello de su blusa y la abrió para dejar su hombro al descubierto.

Mientras se despojaban de sus ropas parecían alejarse más y más de la realidad. La pasión los consumió lenta y metódicamente hasta que el mundo dejó de existir para ser sustituido por el deseo. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Seiya retrocedió un paso y deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo.

—Eres muy hermosa —musitó. —Sabía que lo serías.

Las mejillas de Serena estaban sonrojadas, pero no de vergüenza, sino de satisfacción. Sucediera lo que sucediera después de aquella noche, ella siempre recordaría aquella mirada, el placer que había visto en sus ojos. Alargó la mano para tomar la de Seiya al tiempo que se deleitaba en la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Llévame a la cama —susurró.

Con un ronco gemido, Seiya la estrechó contra él.

—Prométeme una cosa —le dijo, mirándola intensamente.

Serena pestañeó, confundida por aquel cambio de humor.

—¿El qué?

—Los juegos. Se terminarán inmediatamente, ahora mismo, antes de que nos metamos en ese dormitorio.

Serena no estaba segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo exactamente, pero el deseo que latía en aquel momento entre ellos no era ningún juego. No, era real, poderoso, innegable. Y mientras

Seiya siguiera deslizando las manos por su espalda, habría sido capaz de prometerle cualquier cosa. Asintió, a pesar de que era completamente consciente de que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era un error.

Con un suave movimiento, Seiya la levantó en brazos y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Mientras Seiya caminaba hacia el dormitorio, Serena presionó el rostro de él contra sus senos y arqueó la espalda. Y cuando por fin llegaron a la cama, Seiya se dejó caer suavemente y no permitió que Serena escapara, atrapándola bajo él con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Serena se retorció hasta sentir el miembro de Seiya rozando su húmedo sexo. Con una suave risa, Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Despacio —susurró, mientras se inclinaba para lamerle un pezón, —despacio...

Pero no se detuvo allí. Con exquisito cuidado, comenzó una lenta exploración de su cuerpo con los labios y la lengua. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de Serena se convirtió en un nuevo territorio que debía ser saboreado antes de que Seiya continuara el camino. Cuando llegó a su vientre, Serena apenas podía respirar y al sentir que bajaba un poco más, soltó un largo suspiro.

La impresión de su lengua invadiendo los más íntimos rincones de su cuerpo le hizo temblar. El fuego se extendía desde su vientre hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Con cada uno de los toques de su lengua, su cuerpo se abría, deseando encontrarse con el calor de su boca. Serena jamás había sentido un placer tan intenso, ningún hombre la había acariciado así. Vibraban todos sus nervios, anhelando el final de aquella tortura, esperando el momento de compartir con él el orgasmo final.

Hundió las manos en el pelo de Seiya y gritó su nombre una y otra vez. Todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en sus labios, en su lengua, y en su cuerpo crecía la tensión y la necesidad de liberarse.

Sacudían su cuerpo olas y olas de placer, hasta que llegó un momento en el que creyó no ser capaz de seguir soportándolo. Pero Seiya no se detuvo; al contrario, buscó la suave piel de detrás de sus rodillas y siguió descendiendo hasta el tobillo.

Cuando Serena volvió a abrir los ojos, lo descubrió tumbado a su lado. Seiya le tendió un preservativo y Serena lo colocó sobre su sexo erguido con dedos temblorosos. A los pocos segundos, Seiya estaba dentro de ella, llenándola de su calor. Mientras se movían, sus brazos y sus piernas se enredaban de tal manera, que Serena no habría podido decir dónde comenzaba su cuerpo y dónde terminaba el de Seiya. Jamás había sentido un gozo tan puro. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta emoción.

Con cada uno de sus movimientos, Seiya parecía estar entregándole un pedazo de su alma. Y cuando la colocó sobre él, Serena descubrió sus propios sentimientos reflejados en los ojos de Seiya. Aquello ya no era sexo. Seiya Kou estaba haciendo el amor con ella de una forma que iba mucho más allá de lo físico. Se tocaban más profundamente de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Con una sonrisa, Serena alcanzó su boca y deslizó un dedo por sus labios. Seiya contestó con un suave susurro, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba mantener el control.

Pero Serena quería hacerle sentir tan vulnerable como ella se sentía. Comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio y más rápidamente a continuación. Pocos segundos después, Seiya se arqueaba debajo de ella y gritaba de placer. Mientras lo observaba vaciarse en su interior, Serena sintió que escapaba de sus ojos una solitaria lágrima. Se la secó, enfadada consigo misma por haber cedido una vez más a aquel deseo que se había convertido en su debilidad.

Cuando Seiya volvió a abrir los ojos, Serena se acurrucó contra él. Las lágrimas fluían sin cesar de sus ojos y dio media vuelta para que Seiya no pudiera verla. Seiya la abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra la curva de su regazo.

—No más juegos —susurró, —no más juegos.

Quizá, pensó Serena mientras lo oía, si cerraba los ojos y se dormía entre sus brazos, al día siguiente todo se habría solucionado.

Pero Serena sabía que aquello no iba a pasar. Por lo menos mientras continuara engañándolo; mientras Seiya estuviera enamorado de una mujer mucho más excitante y apasionada de lo que ella misma podría llegar a ser nunca.

Cuando Seiya se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Serena ya no estaba en la cama. A Seiya no le sorprendió, pero sí lo desilusionó. Él creía que el fin del juego significaba el final de su mentira. Se colocó el brazo sobre los ojos, para protegerse de la luz de la mañana.

Había habido un momento en el que se había alegrado de poder continuar con aquel juego. Pero estaba deseando que terminara, que cayeran todas las barreras que los separaban. La noche anterior había hecho el amor con Serena Tsukino y aquella mañana sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más fuertes que nunca. Lentamente, las dos mujeres que había en Serena se habían fundido en su mente: la amiga en la que podía confiar y la amante capaz de desarmarlo con el simple roce de su mano.

Seiya dio media vuelta en la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. La esencia de su perfume continuaba impregnando las sábanas. Él esperaba que se despertaran juntos e hicieran el amor con la misma pasión que habían compartido por la noche. Pero no podía ser tan impaciente. Por lo que a él concernía, Serena continuaba formando parte de su vida y estaba seguro de que serían muchas las mañanas que despertarían juntos.

Sonrió para sí, sorprendido con su propia convicción. El amor a primera vista siempre le había parecido imposible. Pero en cuanto había mirado a Serena a los ojos, algo en él había cambiado y, por primera vez en su vida, se había abierto a la posibilidad del amor.

Diablos, si incluso, de manera indirecta, le había pedido que se casara con él. Y aunque la proposición formara parte del juego, la verdad era que Seiya no lo veía del todo imposible. El hombre que se casara con Serena Tsukino disfrutaría de una vida llena de desafíos. Los días y las noches jamás serían aburridos. Rio para sí. Él podía ser ese hombre: leal, fuerte y sincero. ¿No había demostrado ya que podía ser todo lo que Serena deseara?

Seiya deslizó la mano por el espacio que Serena había ocupado en su cama y su mente se inundó de imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor. Cerró los ojos y fue saboreándolas una a una. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero Serena desafiaba cualquier intento de calificar su belleza. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido hecho para él. Todo encajaba tan...

Sus dedos encontraron un objeto extraño. Al principio, no fue consciente, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que había un animal peludo en su cama. Maldiciendo en voz alta, se levantó de un salto, arrastrando la sábana con él. Allí, sobre la almohada, había un animal durmiendo. Seiya lo observó durante un buen rato, pero el animal no se movía. No se parecía a ningún animal conocido. Era demasiado pequeño para ser un perro y demasiado peludo para ser un gato... Y al pensar en ello comprendió que no era ningún animal, sino la peluca de Serena.

Soltó una carcajada y se llevó la mano a la frente. El corazón todavía le latía violentamente por culpa del susto mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la cama para agarrar a aquella extraña «criatura». La sostuvo en la mano y acarició sus mechones. Pero despertarse junto a la peluca de Serena no era en absoluto tan satisfactorio como levantarse a su lado. De modo que dejó la peluca en la mesilla de noche y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Mientras se duchaba, su cerebro reproducía las imágenes de cuanto había vivido con Serena. La veía de su mano en el estadio, dejando que la brisa meciera su pelo o mirándolo con aquella tentadora muestra de vulnerabilidad y pasión. Era imposible negar que aquella mujer lo había cautivado por completo.

Seiya permaneció bajo la ducha hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse, cerró entonces el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla. Estaba en medio del baño, secándose la cabeza, cuando oyó un grito tras él.

—¡Cuidado, me voy a caer!

Seiya se volvió rápidamente al oír aquella voz.

—¿Serena?

Pero no había nadie en el baño.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó de nuevo, y salió corriendo al dormitorio. Lo encontró tal como lo había dejado: las sábanas revueltas y la peluca de Serena en la mesilla de noche.

Lentamente, regresó al baño y se miró en el espejo.

—Maldita sea, Kou. Esa mujer te está volviendo loco —habría jurado que había oído su voz y Seiya no era un hombre propenso a las alucinaciones.

—¿Cuidado me voy a caer? —repitió mientras se afeitaba. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Ya que oigo voces, por lo menos podrían tener sentido.

Seiya terminó de afeitarse y regresó al dormitorio a vestirse. Mientras se ponía la camisa, miró hacia la cama. Por un momento, se olvidó de los botones de la camisa y se puso a estirar las sábanas hasta quedar satisfecho con su trabajo.

Seguro que había alguna posibilidad de que Serena y él pasaran otra noche en aquella cama, pensó sonriendo. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, se permitía a sí mismo pensar con optimismo.


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Yo estaba completamente quieto. Has sido tú la que has empezado a moverte!

Serena corrió por la acera, con Darien pisándole los talones y se metió en el asiento delantero del coche de Mina. Una vez allí, se agachó para que Seiya no pudiera verla bajo ningún concepto. Solo unos segundos antes, estaba a punto de entrar en casa de Seiya Kou por la ventana del baño... pero se había dado cuenta de que Seiya estaba en medio del baño, completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ido mal? —preguntó Mina.

—¡Serena ha intentado entrar por la ventana del baño! —contestó Darien mientras se metía en el coche. —Yo pensaba que íbamos a llamar al timbre, pero me ha arrastrado hasta la parte trasera de la casa y me ha hecho levantarla hasta la ventana.

Serena tragó saliva, intentando calmar sus nervios. Debería haber ido sola. Pero ella no tenía coche y necesitaba a Mina al volante y los hombros de Darien.

—¿Para eso he tenido que levantarme a las siete de la mañana? ¿Para que pudieras jugar a la visita sorpresa? —preguntó Mina, indignada.

Darien estiró los brazos y bostezó.

—Debería estar prohibido que alguien saliera a esta hora de casa sin tomar antes un café. Serena pesa mucho más de lo que parece. Necesito una taza de café y un bizcocho de almendras para recuperar fuerzas.

—Lo menos que podía haber hecho por nosotros era traernos algo de almorzar.

No habían parado de quejarse desde que se habían metido en el coche. Y después del primer intento fracasado, a Serena le habría encantado mandarlos a ambos a casa y ocuparse ella misma de su problema. Pero, desgraciadamente, los necesitaba más que nunca.

—Os invitaré a todo el café que seáis capaces de beber en cuanto hayamos terminado.

—Yo pensaba que ya habíamos terminado — respondió Darien. —¿Por qué no has entrado por la ventana?

—¡Porque él estaba allí! —repuso Serena.

—¿Y no era eso de lo que se trataba? —preguntó Mina. —Si él no estuviera allí, difícilmente podrías haberle dado una sorpresa.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Darien.

Serena sacó su teléfono móvil.

—He llamado y no me han contestado. ¡Se suponía que no tenía que estar allí! —metió el teléfono nuevamente en el bolso. —¡Debía de estar en la ducha cuando he llamado!

—¿Quieres decir que has intentado entrar en el apartamento de Seiya Kou sin que él lo supiera? —preguntó Mina.

—¿Este es el apartamento de Kou? —preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

Mina asintió.

—La dejé aquí ayer por la noche —contestó, volviéndose hacia Darien. —Se suponía que tenía que poner su plan en acción, pero se niega a hablar de ello. Yo creo que ha vuelto a acostarse con él.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y escrutó el perfil de Serena.

—Sí, tiene esa mirada.

—¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera delante? —les reprochó Serena.

—Cariño, ya que tú no hablas, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo nosotros? —replicó Darien.

—Chsss, mira, está allí —el trío se volvió hacia la puerta de Seiya. En la distancia, Serena apenas podía distinguir sus facciones, pero eso no evitó que sintiera una nueva oleada de emoción. Aparentemente al menos, Seiya no parecía haber sufrido ningún tipo de efecto negativo al levantarse solo tras una noche de pasión.

Lo vio bajar casi corriendo los escalones y pasarse las manos por el pelo todavía húmedo. Cuando llegó a la acera, miró hacia la calle en la que estaba aparcado el coche de Mina. De la garganta de Serena escapó un pequeño grito.

—¡Agachaos! Nos ha visto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Mina se irguió.

—Mira, ahora está saliendo del garaje.

Esperaron los tres en silencio, convencidos de que lo más lógico sería que girara hacia el este, hacia la ciudad. Y cuando vieron que lo hacía, los tres suspiraron aliviados.

—¿A qué distancia quieres que lo siga? —preguntó Mina, poniendo el coche en marcha.

—No quiero que lo sigas, quiero meterme en su casa. Vamos, Darien, necesito que vuelvas a subirme. Mina, si ves venir a alguien por la calle, toca el claxon y finge que has venido a buscar a alguien para ir al trabajo.

—Antes de que lo intentes otra vez, creo que Darien se merece una explicación —repuso Mina.

—Exacto —añadió Darien, —¿por qué quieres entrar a escondidas en casa de Seiya Kou?

—No tengo otro remedio, no tengo llave de su casa.

Mina chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

Serena suspiró.

—De acuerdo, me he dejado una cosa dentro... Algo que tengo que recuperar antes de qué él lo encuentre.

Darien se recostó en el asiento y sacudió la cabeza.

—No pienso ayudarte a entrar por esa ventana hasta que no me digas exactamente qué es lo que pretendes robar.

¡Un motín! Serena debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en sus dos amigos.

—Me he dejado dentro una peluca —dijo por fin. —Me quedé dormida y se me debió caer. Y salí de la casa con tanta prisa, que no me di cuenta de que no la llevaba hasta que llegué a la parada del autobús. Si Seiya encuentra esa peluca, no sé lo que va a pensar.

—Así que has vuelto a acostarte con él —aseguró Mina.

—¡Sí! —contestó Serena. —No he podido evitarlo. Y estoy segura de que ahora te regodearás de que mi plan para deshacerme de él no haya funcionado. Intenté librarme de él diciéndole que quería un compromiso y él me pidió que me casara con él.

—¿Qué? —gritaron Mina y Darien al unísono.

—Estoy segura de que solo era una táctica para acostarse conmigo. Seiya Kou no tiene intención de casarse con nadie, ¡y menos con esa mujer! —abrió la puerta. —En cuanto recupere la peluca, todo esto habrá terminado. No pienso volver a acercarme a Seiya Kou y olvidaré que me he acostado con él.

—No comprendo cómo has conseguido convertir una aventura de una noche en un completo desastre.

Serena se mordió el labio. Ella estaba empezando a hacerse la misma pregunta. A esas alturas, estaba ya convencida de que la decisión de volver a verlo otra vez había sido una pura estupidez. Pero en lo que a Seiya Kou se refería, era incapaz de pensar con cordura.

—Esto será el final de todo —le dijo a su amiga. —Lo prometo —se dirigió hacia Darien y lo animó con una sonrisa antes de que los dos volvieran a salir del coche. Corrieron hasta el estrecho callejón que separaba la casa de Seiya Kou de la de su vecino y Serena observó aliviada que la puerta del baño estaba todavía abierta.

—Súbeme —le ordenó. —Pero esta vez empújame un poco más alto —Darien entrelazó los dedos. Ella colocó el pie sobre sus manos y casi inmediatamente se sintió elevarse en el aire. Prácticamente al instante, estaba viendo el interior del baño de Seiya.

—Un poco más —susurró. —Solo un poco más —y en cuestión de segundos, había metido ya medio cuerpo por la ventana del baño. Pero tanto Darien como ella, habían calculado mal la anchura de la ventana y de las caderas de Serena. A esta le resultaba imposible intentar meter la pierna a través de la apertura, de manera que no le iba a quedar más remedio que caer de cabeza sobre la pila de la ropa sucia.

—¿Te importaría decirme lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Darien

—Ya casi estoy dentro. Unos centímetros más y...

Sintió que la agarraban del tobillo y tiraban de ella en dirección contraria.

—¡Darien para, ya casi estoy! —extendió los codos, aferrándose al interior de la ventana para impedir que la bajara. Pero Darien empujaba cada vez más fuerte. Al final, ya no pudo resistirlo más, estiró los brazos y se deslizó hacia abajo, cayendo encima de él.

Con un sonoro juramento, Serena se apartó el pelo de los ojos y fulminó con la mirada al hombre que tenía debajo de ella. Pero no era Darien el tipo sobre el que estaba sentada, sino un policía de San Francisco.

Serena se levantó al instante.

—Oh —le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. —Oh, Dios mío, lo siento, pensaba que era... —no, eso no lo debía hacer. No podía implicar a Darien y Mina en aquel desastre. Se arriesgó a mirar al otro lado de la calle y comprobó aliviada que el coche de Mina ya no estaba.

Serena tomó la gorra del policía del suelo y la sacudió frenéticamente, intentando que recuperara su forma.

—Ya sé que esto tiene muy mala pinta, pero conozco a la persona que vive aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el policía, indiferente a sus sonrisas de disculpa.

Serena miró la placa que llevaba el policía sobre el bolsillo de la camisa.

—Señor McNally —le tendió la mano nerviosa, —es un placer conocerlo —el policía miró la mano que le tendía y a continuación fijó en Serena una mirada que podría haber partido el granito. —Me parece que no se puede considerar que sea un allanamiento de morada si se conoce al propietario. Además, yo solo quería entrar para poder recuperar algo que es mío.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Quiero decir... no puede sospechar que haya intentado infringir la ley. Al fin y al cabo yo soy... —las palabras murieron en su garganta. ¿Serenity Moon? Sopesó los posibles beneficios de revelarle al policía su identidad, pero no podía involucrar a Serenity Moon en un delito.

McNally sacó una libreta de su bolsillo.

—¿Nombre?

—Ah... Serena Tsukino.

—¿Y qué era lo que pretendía robar?

Serena se preguntó si aquel sería el momento adecuado para pedir un abogado. ¿Su respuesta podría ser considerada una confesión? Pero estaba segura de que, si conseguía explicarse con claridad, el policía la comprendería.

—Mi peluca. Una peluca oscura, de pelo largo. Es muy bonita.

—Y cuando encontrara la peluca, ¿tras qué otra cosa iría? ¿Dinero? Joyas? ¿Un ordenador? ¿O quizá un televisor?

—Claro que no. ¿Qué sentido tiene que traiga aquí mi televisor para luego llevármelo? En primer lugar, pesa demasiado y además, él ya tiene televisión — Serena tomó aire. —Si me deja entrar y recuperar mi peluca, le prometo que me iré inmediatamente de aquí.

—Creo que será mejor que me acompañe a la comisaría —el policía sacó sus esposas del bolsillo trasero. —Si me acompaña, no tendremos que usar esto.

—Dios mío —musitó Serena aterrada, —la prensa... Esto saldrá en todos los periódicos —agarró a McNally de la manga. —No puedo ser arrestada, perdería mi trabajo...

—Eso debería haberlo pensado antes de subirse a esa ventana, señora.

Seiya se reclinó en la silla y colocó los pies encima del escritorio. Le tiró una pelota de béisbol a Yaten y la recogió cuando Yaten se la tiró.

—Todo ocurrió tan rápidamente —musitó. —En un minuto, estaba en la puerta de mi casa, con aquella peluca, y al siguiente, estábamos los dos desnudos y en la cama. Cuando me he despertado, la peluca era todo lo que quedaba de ella. Se fue a escondidas en medio de la noche, aunque por lo menos esta vez ha esperado a que me quedara dormido.

Yaten se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la peluca.

—Mina trajo esta misma peluca a casa la otra noche. Siempre me ha gustado Xana, así que pensó... Bueno, la verdad es que lo pasamos bien —sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¿Entonces debo suponer que ya se han aclarado las cosas entre vosotros?

—Esta vez el juego ha terminado —respondió Seiya, —aunque en unas condiciones un tanto extrañas. Antes de volver a acostarnos, ella quería un compromiso. Ya sabes, conocer a sus padres, citas en exclusiva y comenzar a pensar en el matrimonio.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—¿Le pediste a Serenity Moon que fuera tu esposa?

—A Serena Tsukino —le corrigió. —Se lo pedí a Serena Tsukino.

—Pero solo estabas bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Formaba parte del juego, o al menos así lo imaginé yo. Pero cuanto más pienso en ello, más consciente soy de que quiero que esa mujer forme parte de mi vida. Permanentemente. Y si hace falta participar en estúpidos juegos y dejarse engañar por esas pelucas, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué se ponía esa peluca?

—No lo sé, cuando la vea, pienso preguntárselo —se levantó, se asomó a la puerta y miró hacia el despacho de Serena. —Va a llegar tarde —comentó, antes de volver a sentarse.

—Quizá esté sexualmente reprimida —aventuró Yaten. —Ya sabes, no puede hacerlo si no lleva esa peluca puesta...

—Créeme, no lo está —repuso Seiya sin vacilar. —Y aunque lo estuviera, no me importaría. La quiero tal como es.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo decía, Seiya acababa de darse cuenta del impacto de aquella declaración: se había enamorado de Serena Tsukino.

—Sé que parece una tontería —continuó diciendo. —Apenas nos conocemos. Y teniendo en cuenta mi reputación, ya sé que...

—No es ninguna tontería —repuso Yaten. —En cuanto conocí a Mina, supe que quería casarme con ella. Es algo que a veces ocurre.

—¿Y si Serena no siente lo mismo? —preguntó Seiya. —Nunca he sido rechazado por una mujer. —¿Nunca?

—No que yo recuerde.

Ambos consideraron en silencio las implicaciones de la historia de Seiya con las mujeres. Pero el silencio fue roto por la brusca irrupción de Mina en el despacho. Yaten se levantó de un salto y la miró preocupado.

Mina alzó la mano y comenzó a hablar apenas sin respiración.

—No podía esperar al ascensor... He tenido que subir por las escaleras... Serena estaba por la ventana cuando ha venido un policía.

Seiya se levantó de un salto y cruzó el despacho.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Serena? ¿Ha tenido un accidente?

—Una accidente no: la han detenido.

—¿Qué han detenido a Serena? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Mina tragó saliva, intentó contener las lágrimas y asintió.

—La han atrapado cuando estaba entrando por la ventana de tu baño. La han detenido por allanamiento de morada.

—¿Te ha llamado por teléfono? —preguntó Yaten.

—No, yo estaba allí. La he llevado en coche. Y Darien estaba ayudándola a meterse por la ventana. Cuando hemos visto al policía, nos hemos ido. La hemos dejado... —volvió a tomar aire, —colgando.

—¿Y por qué quería meterse en mi casa? — preguntó Seiya.

—Ella quería... Tenía que conseguir—se interrumpió, frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando no perder la compostura. —Me niego a contestar nada que pueda incriminar a mi amiga.

Seiya tomó la peluca y se la mostró a Mina.

—¿Era esto lo que buscaba?

Mina asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Y para qué tenía que entrar? Podía haberme llamado para que se la trajera a la oficina.

—¿Entonces sabes que es suya? —preguntó Mina.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a saberlo? Se la dejó anoche en mi casa.

—¿Y lo has sabido durante todo este tiempo?

—Tendría que haber sido ciego, sordo y completamente estúpido para no saberlo.

—¡Oh, esto es realmente terrible! —gimió Mina.

—Todo formaba parte del juego —comentó Seiya. —Ella fingía ser una desconocida y yo fingía no conocerla.

—El problema es que Serena estaba jugando con unas reglas diferentes. Ella tenía la impresión de que tú no sabías quién era, y piensa que tú estás enamorado de esa otra mujer.

—Estoy enamorado de ella —dijo Seiya. —De las dos.

Mina sonrió.

—Oh —suspiró. —Es tan romántico... Seiya tomó la chaqueta que había dejado colgada en el pomo de la puerta.

—Será mejor que vaya a rescatarla. Supongo que la habrán llevado a la comisaría central —antes de salir, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. —¿De verdad pensaba que no la había reconocido? —sacudió la cabeza. —Vaya, esto promete ser verdaderamente interesante.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? — Serena se dejó caer en un frío banco de metal y fijó la mirada en el suelo.

—¿Es la primera vez que te encierran, cariño?

Serena asintió a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado en la celda; una de las muchas que ocupaba aquel pequeño espacio. Al igual que las demás, llevaba la ropa interior al descubierto.

—Ha sido un malentendido.

Su compañera de celda sonrió compasiva.

—Hombres. No podemos vivir con ellos y tampoco sin ellos.

Serena alzó la mirada, ansiosa por corregirla.

—Oh, no, yo no... bueno, quiero decir que yo no... Ya sabes.

—Querida, ninguna de nosotras lo somos. Todas somos víctimas de equivocaciones. Pero déjame darte un pequeño consejo: cuando ellos te pregunten por el dinero, tú diles que estás haciendo una colecta benéfica.

Serena sonrió y volvió a bajar la mirada. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas atrás que iba a pasar un día encerrada en una celda junto a unas cuantas prostitutas, se hubiera echado a reír. Pero lo que pretendía ser una simple aventura de una noche, había terminado convirtiéndose en una detención. Y todo por culpa de Seiya, por ser tan dulce, tan atractivo y tan irresistible.

—Hombres —repitió Serena, con un suspiro.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño? Yo soy La princesa de Fuego, pero mi nombre real es Kakkyu. Soy de Tulsa —miró a Serena un momento. —¿Estás segura de que esta es la primera vez? Tu cara me resulta familiar. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en el Tenderloin?

—Oh, no. Yo no, bueno, yo no... ya sabes.

Kakkyu le palmeó cariñosamente la mano.

—Ninguna de nosotras lo somos. Y con una cara como la tuya, cariño, seguro que alguien termina creyéndote —se interrumpió y frunció el ceño. —¿Sabes? Yo nunca olvido una cara. No serás policía, ¿verdad?

—Estoy segura de que no nos conocemos — insistió Serena.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ellas.

—Espera un segundo —repuso Kakkyu con expresión radiante. —Ya sé de qué te conozco. Eres Serenity Moon. ¡Eh, chicas, mirad a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Es Serenity Moon!

Serena palideció y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, no soy yo. Solo me parezco.

—¡Serenity Moon! —gritó otra. —Te leo todos los días.

—Tu columna me encanta —añadió una tercera. —Pero estás más guapa así que en la foto.

—¿Te inventas esas cartas, o son de gente real?

Antes de que hubiera podido volver a protestar, todas las detenidas de la celda estaban a su alrededor, parloteando encantadas.

—Chss — Serena les pidió silencio. —Soy Serenity, es cierto, pero estoy aquí con otra identidad. Así que no podéis decirle a nadie que he estado a aquí o me descubriríais.

—¿Entonces vas a escribir una columna especial sobre las trabajadoras del sexo? —preguntó Kakkyu. —Todas nostras tenemos historias muy interesantes que contar. Como Lita, que estuvo con un banquero de Duluth al que le gustaba que le cubrieran el cuerpo de...

En ese momento, una funcionaría se asomó a la celda y susurró entre dientes:

— Serena Tsukino.

Nora se levantó de un salto.

—Sí, esa soy yo —corrió hacia la puerta. —Estoy lista para irme. ¿Puedo salir ya? Por favor, dígame que puedo irme.

La funcionaría abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado. Serena se volvió y descubrió a sus compañeras de cautiverio despidiéndola con entusiasmo. Tras dirigirles una sonrisa, Serena salió corriendo. La funcionaría la condujo hacia una puerta con una interrogación en la puerta.

—Espere aquí dentro —le ordenó.

En la habitación había únicamente una mesa y tres sillas. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por un espejo y Serena asumió que alguien estaba observándola al otro lado, de modo que, rápidamente, se sentó, cruzó las manos y adoptó un gesto contrito.

Observaba el reloj que había encima de la puerta, contando cada minuto. Pasaron catorce y aquella expresión contrita amenazaba con provocarle una parálisis facial. Para su alivio, la puerta se abrió en el minuto diecisiete. Serena se volvió, dispuesta a demostrar su inocencia. Abrió la boca para a comenzar a disculparse, pero la cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué...? Oh, no, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

En tres grandes zancadas, Seiya cruzó la habitación. Serena se levantó con piernas temblorosas. Él rodeó la mesa, le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la besó. Serena debería haberse mostrado sorprendida u ofendida. Pero al ver a Seiya se había sentido tan aliviada... Y besarlo era tan maravilloso.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó Seiya contra sus labios. —Caramba, Serena, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Serena tragó saliva e intentó mantener sus hormonas bajo control.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de que estaba aquí?

—Me lo dijo Mina. Vino llorando a la oficina. Estaba terriblemente preocupada.

—¿Y qué es lo que te dijo exactamente?

Seiya se metió en la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Dijo que querías entrar en mi casa para recuperar esto —sacó la peluca y la colocó encima de la mesa.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos. Si le hubiera tirado un pescado podrido en el regazo no se habría sentido más mortificada. Seiya sabía que la peluca era suya. Y si sabía que la peluca era suya, sabía también que... Oh, Dios, ¡lo sabía todo! Intentó hablar, pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

—Te la dejaste en la cama —le explicó Seiya. —La he llevado a la oficina. Si estabas tan preocupada por ella, podrías haberme llamado para pedírmela.

—Tú... ¿tú lo sabías? —preguntó Serena con un hilo de voz. Seiya sonrió.

—Claro que lo sabía —la miró fijamente. —Mina dice que pensabas que no lo sabía. Serena, lo sabía desde que te vi sentada en el Vic. Y di por sentado que tú pensabas que lo sabía. Creía que todo formaba parte del juego.

A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza por el impacto de aquella revelación. ¡Lo había sabido durante todo el tiempo! La primera vez que la había besado, la primera vez que había hecho el amor con ella. Cada una de sus palabras, de sus caricias, habían ido expresamente dirigidas a ella. Seiya no había hecho el amor con una mujer misteriosa: había hecho el amor con Serena Tsukino.

—Nos hemos acostado dos veces...

—Lo sé, y ha sido maravilloso.

—No lo comprendes —continuó diciendo Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Te acostaste conmigo, no con ella. No con una desconocida a la que encontraste en un bar, sino conmigo. ¿Cómo has podido acostarte conmigo?

Seiya la miró confundido.

—Tú también estabas allí. Creo que está bastante claro cómo ocurrió todo.

—¡Pero se suponía que tú no tenías que saber que era yo! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—El disfraz, el sexo entre desconocidos. Era todo tan excitante... Además, era tu juego. Se suponía que eras tú la que tenía que decirme cuando había terminado.

Serena gimió y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—No pretendía que las cosas fueran tan lejos —susurró, y alzó la mirada. —Se suponía que solo tenía que ser una aventura de una noche. Solo quería coquetear un poco, pero entonces... —tomó aire. —Esto no tenía que haber sucedido. Todo ha sido una locura, un error. Por Dios, ¡soy Serenity Moon! Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo siento, Seiya, yo no soy esa mujer. No soy la mujer a la que quieres.

Seiya la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Eres exactamente lo que quiero. Y lo que necesito.

—No. Yo solo estaba fingiendo —sin la peluca y el maquillaje, jamás habría podido olvidarse de sus inhibiciones y haberse entregado a la pasión. —Yo... creo que deberías irte.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Serena.

—Trabajamos juntos, sería un error que esto continuara.

Seiya no contestó, se volvió y comenzó a pasear nervioso por la habitación.

—No —repitió. —No vas a acabar con lo nuestro solo porque trabajemos juntos —se volvió hacia ella. —¿Cómo diablos podías creer que no lo sabía? —cruzó la habitación y tomó sus manos. —El juego ha terminado, ¿y qué? Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.

—Tú no me quieres a mí, Seiya, la quieres a ella.

—No hay ninguna diferencia, Serena, ya no. Tú eres ella. Sois la misma persona. Tú deseas esto tanto como yo.

—No lo comprendes, yo no soy excitante, ni misteriosa, ni apasionada —lo miró a los ojos con expresión desafiante y vulnerable a la vez. —Yo soy Serenity Moon una mujer sencilla y vulgar. Y algún día te darás cuenta de que lo que hemos compartido es solo una ilusión, una fantasía.

—Las fantasías pueden llegar a hacerse realidad. La nuestra ya lo ha hecho.

Serena miró nerviosa hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Pronto tendrán que interrogarme.

Seiyasacudió la cabeza.

—No te van a interrogar. Le he explicado todo al policía que te detuvo y me ha dicho que puedes irte a casa. Aunque será mejor que salgamos por la puerta trasera. Cuando he llegado, había algunos periodistas fuera.

—No estaría bien que me vieran contigo — respondió inmediatamente Serena. —Se consideraría poco profesional que hubiera algo entre nosotros.

—¡Maldita sea Serena! No voy a renunciar a ti solo porque trabajemos juntos. Esa es la excusa más pobre que he oído en toda mi vida. Diablos, mira a Yaten y Min.

—Yo no soy Mina. Y, desde luego, tú no eres Yaten.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Yaten quiere a Mina exactamente por lo que es. Y tú, sin embargo, quieres una fantasía, buscas el misterio de una mujer desconocida. Si continuamos, dentro de una semana ya te habrás aburrido.

—Podemos probar—la desafió Seiya.

—No —replicó Serena. —No quiero confiar en ti. Y no puedo confiar en mí cuando estoy cerca de ti. Creo que... creo que lo mejor será que nos mantengamos lejos el uno del otro. Necesito tiempo para pensar, para deshacer todo este lío.

Seiya suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Tómate algún tiempo. Pero eso no va a cambiar lo que sientes. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo —tomó la chaqueta de Serena y se la colocó por los hombros. —Vamos, te llevaré a casa. Quizá después de una noche de sueño veas las cosas de manera diferente.

—Esto ha sido un error que he cometido yo —respondió ella, mientras terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta— y lo solucionaré sola también. Así que volveré por mis propios medios a mi casa.

Seiya la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a volverse hacia él.

—¡Estoy cansado de que te refieras a los momentos que hemos pasado juntos como un error!

—El sexo no es amor —le espetó Serena. —Se lo digo constantemente a mis lectoras. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. ¿O acaso amas a todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas? — Serena inclinó la cabeza. —Vete, Y déjame sola.

Seiya permaneció en silencio durante lo que a Serena le pareció una eternidad. A continuación, se volvió lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Serena estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero luchó con fuerza para contener aquel impulso. Era demasiado fácil olvidar todo lo que Seiya era y representaba...

¿Cómo podía haber dejado que la pasión y el deseo dominaran al sentido común? Serena no había hecho nada para proteger su corazón. Su intuición le decía que terminara, que Seiya podía hacerla sufrir. Pero él no le había hecho ningún daño, había sido ella la responsable de su propio sufrimiento.

Aun así, ni siquiera a través del dolor y el remordimiento, podía dejar de desearlo, de amarlo. Día tras día, había aconsejado a sus lectoras que se mantuvieran fieles a ellas mismas. Y ella había hecho exactamente lo contrario: convertirse en otra mujer para poder seducir a un hombre.

—Yo no soy ella —repitió, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Seiya. —Y nunca lo seré.

Esperó algunos minutos antes de abandonar aquella sala. Mientras caminaba por la comisaría, nadie pareció advertir su presencia. Si hubiera sido una delincuente, le habría resultado fácil escapar. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la empujó para salir y, desde luego, no estaba en absoluto preparada para el recibimiento con el que se encontró.

Aparecieron frente a ella decenas de micrófonos y flashes. Muy cerca de ella, giró una cámara de televisión. Serena pestañeó, intentando ver a través de las luces que cegaban sus ojos. En un primer momento, pensó que la presencia de los periodistas se debía a otra persona. Pero entonces le lanzaron la primera pregunta:

—Señora Tsukino, ¿qué buscaba en el apartamento de Seiya Kou?

—Eh, Serenity, ¿es cierto que Kou y tú tenéis un romance secreto?

—¡ Serena! ¿Te acusan de allanamiento de morada?

Serena alzó las manos para proteger su rostro de las cámaras e intentó abrirse camino entre la multitud. Pero los periodistas no la dejaban moverse. Empezó a gritar, asustada y frustrada, frenética por escapar.

De pronto apareció Seiya, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la llevó hasta la otra acera. Los periodistas empezaron a seguirlos, pero Seiya la agarró de la mano y corrió hacia su Mustang. En cuanto Serena estuvo dentro, cerró de un portazo y se sentó al volante.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras ponía el coche en marcha. —Había visto a los periodistas del _Chronicle_, pero no me imaginé que estaban esperándote a ti.

—Gracias... por salvarme —musitó Serena. Seiya alargó el brazo y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Sé que no tienes ningún motivo para creerme, especialmente considerando mi dudosa reputación con las mujeres. Tienes razón, no he amado a ninguna de las mujeres con las que me he acostado. Hasta que te conocí a ti —suspiró. —Tengo que ser sincero, Serena. Si tuviera oportunidad, no habría querido que las cosas fueran diferentes. Hemos empezado de una forma poco convencional, ¿y qué? Eso no significa que todo lo que ahora siga tenga que ser igual.

Serena se aferró a la manilla de la puerta.

—Tengo que irme. Iré andando desde aquí.

Seiya le tomó la mano.

—Por favor, yo... —se llevó la mano a los labios. —Escucha, es posible que este no sea ni el momento ni el lugar más adecuado. Y quizá ni siquiera me creas, pero es cierto —tomó aire—; estoy enamorado de ti, Serena. No sé cómo ni por qué ha sucedido tan rápidamente, pero ha ocurrido. Cuando he visto a todos esos periodistas rodeándote, en lo único en lo que he pensado ha sido en ponerte a salvo. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, cuidarte y hacerte feliz...

—Seiya, yo...

—En realidad no me importa lo que sientas por mí —continuó. —Bueno, quizá sí, pero eso no cambia lo que siento yo por ti. Lo creas o no, te amo: amo a la mujer que tengo a mi lado, y también a la de la peluca negra. Y a Prudence Serenity Moon. Para mí, las tres son las mismas. Las tres juntas son la mujer que necesito.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus ojos. Quería creerle, quería rendir se a sus sentimientos, pero ya no era capaz cié fiarse siquiera de sí misma. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba tiempo para ver las cosas con cierta perspectiva.

—Yo... tengo que irme, de verdad.

Y sin más, abrió la puerta del coche y se marchó corriendo por la acera. Mientras se alejaba llorando, pensaba en las veces que había advertido a sus lectoras de las trágicas consecuencias de una noche de placer. En las esperanzas rotas y en las duras recriminaciones. Jamás había sospechado que podía verse inmersa en medio de un drama como aquel. Pero lo estaba. Y aquella experiencia la había convertido en un amasijo de dudas e inseguridades, la había hecho incapaz de distinguir el deseo de los verdaderos sentimientos. ¿De verdad amaba a Seiya o simplemente lo deseaba? ¿Cómo podría llegar a creer que Seiya Kou la amaba?

Y lo más importante, ¿cómo podría soportarlo cuando él finalmente comprendiera que en realidad no la quería?


	8. Chapter 8

—Sencillamente, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Mi hija detenida! Y la noticia aparece en primera plana — Ikuko caminaba nerviosa por el pequeño salón de Serena. Esta la observaba desde el sofá. Estaba todavía en bata y zapatillas y sostenía una taza de manzanilla entre las manos.

No había dormido nada la noche anterior y había llamado a la oficina a primera hora de la mañana para decir que se quedaría trabajando en casa. Serena se frotó los ojos y tomó la edición de la mañana del _Chronicle_.

—No sale en primera plana, mamá. Sale en la página doce, son solo tres párrafos y una foto diminuta. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Al menos no hasta que la prensa amarilla llegara a los quioscos. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada más divertido que la caída de una mujer tan santurrona como Serenity Moon. La única buena noticia era que _El Herald_ no había cubierto su desgracia.

Miró fijamente la foto. Era una instantánea hecha en el momento que Seiya había aparecido a su lado para ayudarla a salir. Este le pasaba un brazo por los hombros con gesto protector y miraba a su alrededor con expresión fiera. Serena tenía la cara parcialmente escondida en su pecho, pero era evidente que era ella la protagonista de la foto.

Serena deslizó un dedo por la imagen de Seiya y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Se había pasado la noche pensando en lo que le había dicho, intentando creer que era verdad. Seiya Kou enamorado de ella. Cada vez que aquella idea se le pasaba por la cabeza, sentía resurgir tímidamente la esperanza. Pero el sentido común ahogaba rápidamente la emoción y se decía que Seiya todavía no podía saber lo que realmente sentía.

Todavía continuaba atrapado en el misterio, en los placeres prohibidos compartidos con una desconocida. Una desconocida apasionada y sin prejuicios. Serena frunció el ceño, una idea comenzaba a cobrar forma en su agotado cerebro: Seiya había dicho que había sabido quién era ella desde que la había visto en el Vic. En ese caso, en realidad no había hecho el amor con una desconocida. Simplemente, había fingido que estaba haciendo el amor con una desconocida. Rápidamente, descartó aquel pensamiento.

—Pronto se acallará todo —comentó, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

Ikuko se abanicó con su agenda y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—He estado contestando el teléfono toda la mañana. Y supongo que sabes cómo nos afecta tu conducta a tu padre y a mí. Todo esto nos arruinará socialmente, Serena. Nos echarán del club. Y... y la gente se negará a venir a mi fiesta de recaudación de fondos para la ópera. Dios mío, ¡somos padres de una delincuente!

Serena gimió, tomó un cojín y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Por favor, ¿no te parece que te estás poniendo un poco melodramática? Solo he intentado entrar en una casa y ni siquiera me acusaron de nada.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué aparece la noticia en el periódico?

—Porque soy Serenity Moon. El más mínimo error en mi conducta se considera noticia. Además, han bajado sus ventas por culpa de _El Herald_ y supongo que me consideran parcialmente culpable de ello. Quizá quieran arruinar mi reputación.

Ikuko la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabía que este trabajo te traería problemas desde el momento en que lo aceptaste. Periodista, ¿qué clase de profesión es esa para una joven de buena familia? Y además, ¿cómo se te ocurrió meterte en casa de ese hombre?

—En realidad lo único que quería era recuperar una cosa que me había dejado. En cuanto todo se aclaró...

—¿Una cosa que te habías dejado? ¿Y qué puedes haberte dejado en casa de un desconocido? ¿Y quién es ese Seiya Kou que aparece en la foto contigo?

—Solo es un hombre —musitó Serena, mientras sus pensamientos volaban nuevamente hacia él. —¡Ya está bien! —murmuró para sí, llevándose los dedos a la sien e intentando borrar su imagen de su cerebro.

—No pienso parar —la contradijo Ikuko. —Soy tu madre y tengo derecho a decirte lo que quiera.

Serena suspiró.

—No estaba hablando contigo. Estaba hablando conmigo misma.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

¿Por qué molestarse en ocultarlo?, reflexionó Serena. Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de que Ikuko Tsukino se diera cuenta de que su hija tenía su propia vida. Tenía necesidades, deseos, pasiones. Y el cómo intentara satisfacerlos era algo que le concernía únicamente a ella.

—En realidad, mamá, había pasado la noche con él. Él no sabía quién era yo, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Iba disfrazada, llevaba una peluca... y me la dejé en su cama.

—No juegues conmigo —le advirtió su madre. —Contándome esas tonterías no vas evitar del escándalo. Además, ya sabes que yo no tengo sentido del humor.

Serena dio un sorbo a su té, mirando a Ikuko por encima del borde de la taza.

—Deberías estar contenta, mamá. Por lo menos no han contado lo que de verdad pasó.

Llamaron a la puerta y Serena se levantó para abrir, pensando que sería Darien, ansioso por dar su opinión. Pero no era él el que estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

—Señor Black —gritó Serena, cerrándose con fuerza la bata. —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Señorita Tsukino. He pasado por su despacho y su secretaria me ha dicho que hoy se iba a quedar a trabajar en casa. Supongo que es lo mejor, puesto que lo que tengo que decirle es algo muy delicado.

—Por favor, entre.

Su jefe no se movió de la puerta.

—Creo que será mejor que no me ande con rodeos.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago. La expresión de Black, normalmente amistosa, era absolutamente fría e impersonal.

—¿Ha leído el _Chronicle_. —le preguntó Serena.

Black asintió.

—Y también nuestros abogados. Esta mañana me han informado de que ha violado su contrato. Las cláusulas sobre actitud moral prohíben estrictamente cualquier actividad delictiva.

—Pero al final no me han acusado de nada. Todo ha sido un malentendido.

—La clase de malentendido que podríamos tolerar en Serena Tsukino, pero no en Serenity Moon. Para resumir, me temo que tendremos que dar por terminado su contrato.

—¿Me está despidiendo? —preguntó Serena, estupefacta.

Ikuko se acercó a la puerta, sonriendo disimuladamente.

—La está despidiendo. ¡Gracias a Dios! Por lo menos ha salido algo bueno de todo esto. Serena, ¿no vas a presentarnos?

Serena fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

—Tú no te metas en esto —le advirtió.

—Continuaremos publicando columnas antiguas hasta que contratemos a su sustituía —continuó diciendo Black. —Por supuesto, no diremos que la hemos despedido. Eso sería mala publicidad. Diremos que ha renunciado a su trabajo. Y si se mantiene en silencio, le daremos una generosa indemnización, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación, no estaríamos obligados a hacerlo.

—Pero si no he sido acusada de ningún delito —repitió Serena. —No pueden hacerme esto.

—Oh, claro que pueden —intervino Ikuko. —Y quizá sea lo mejor, querida. Así podrás dejar este minúsculo apartamento y volver a casa. Incluso podrías regresar a la universidad y hacer una licenciatura, que siempre es algo mucho más respetable que esa tontería del periodismo.

—Mamá, tengo veintiocho años. Ya soy demasiado mayor para vivir con mis padres.

Diamante Black forzó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me alegro de que podamos arreglar todo esto de manera civilizada —le tendió la mano a Ikuko —Señora Tsukino, siento que no nos hayamos conocido en mejores circunstancias.

—Señor Black, ¿le gusta la ópera?

Black frunció el ceño, confundido con su pregunta.

—Sí, claro. Mi mujer y yo compramos siempre abonos cada temporada.

Ikuko lo agarró del brazo y salió con él al porche.

—Estoy organizando una fiesta benéfica a favor de la ópera, y estaría encantada de que usted asistiera. Le enviaré un mensajero a su oficina con una invitación.

—Sería maravilloso —Black se volvió y le hizo un gesto a Serena. —Le deseo suerte —sin más, comenzó a bajar los escalones de la entrada.

Ikuko entró de nuevo en casa, estaba encantada.

—No me habías dicho que fuera un hombre tan encantador, querida. Y tan atractivo. Supongo que tiene dinero. Al fin y al cabo, es el propietario de _El Herald_.

—No puedo creerlo, mamá. Viene aquí a despedirme y tú te dedicas a pedirle una donación —se derrumbó en el sofá. Las cosas iban cada vez peor. —Y yo que pensaba que sería tan sencillo... Solo una noche de pasión y mi vida continuaría después como siempre —musitó.

—¿Qué mascullas, hija? —Ikuko suspiró dramáticamente. — Serena, siéntate bien. Las malas posturas son signo de mala educación. Espero que no te repantigues de esa forma en mi fiesta.

—No voy a ir a tu fiesta, mamá. No quiero ponerte en una situación difícil.

—Claro que vas a venir. Tu ausencia se notaría demasiado. Y siempre es mejor enfrentarse a los rumores que dar a los demás la oportunidad de seguir hablando. Además, Esmeralda y Rebeus Wiseman van a venir con su hijo Chaos, el cirujano. Si tú no vienes, seremos impares. Y eso no puede ocurrir en una de mis fiestas.

—Mamá, va a haber más de ochenta personas allí, no creo que nadie se dedique a contarlas.

Ikuko tomó el bolso que había dejado en la mesa del café y le dio a Serena un par de besos.

—Hazte la manicura y, por favor, no dejes de ir a la peluquería. Quiero que tengas un aspecto perfecto para mi fiesta.

Cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró por fin detrás de Ikuko, Serena soltó un gemido y se acurrucó en el sofá.

—Las cosas ya no pueden empeorar. He sido detenida, despedida y completamente humillada —alargó la mano, tomó el periódico y miró de nuevo la foto.

Quizá su vida se hubiera desmoronado desde la noche del Vic. Pero tenía que reconocer que en una semana había experimentado más emociones que en veintiocho años de vida.

Miró la fotografía de Seiya y un torrente de emociones fluyó por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y estrechó el periódico contra su pecho. Tendría que vivir con sus recuerdos... y sus arrepentimientos. Si dejaba de trabajar en _El Herald_, dejaría de ver a Seiya cada día. De hecho, quizá no volviera a verlo otra vez.

Un intenso dolor comenzaba a crecer cerca de su corazón. Serena tomó aire, esperando que cediera. Aquello no tenía por qué ser el final de su nueva vida. Podía considerarlo como un nuevo principio, como una oportunidad para comenzar desde cero. Como la mejor forma para dejar a Seiya Kou en el pasado.

—Estaré bien —dijo en voz alta. —A partir de ahora, dejaré de ser Serenity Moon y me concentraré en mí.

Pero no era Serenity Moon la que se había enamorado de Seiya Kou, sino Serena Tsukino. Y sería ella la que tendría que superar aquel amor.

Seiya permanecía en la Zona Caliente, con la mirada fija en el despacho de Serena. No había ido a trabajar desde hacía tres días. Había llamado a su casa por lo menos unas cinco veces al día sin obtener respuesta y el día anterior se había acercado por allí al salir del trabajo. Pero o Serena no estaba, o había decidido no abrir.

Seiya suspiró y miró el reloj. Ya casi era la hora del partido de golf del vestíbulo. Se acercó hacia el comedor para sacar el cubo de plástico y la pelota de golf. Al entrar, vio una nota pegada en la puerta del frigorífico.

Seiya sonrió y el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad. Así que Serena había estado allí, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para dejar una de sus famosas notas. Se acercó rápidamente al frigorífico y leyó el texto. Esperaba encontrarse alguna diatriba sobre las tazas sucias, pero descubrió una carta escrita con la cuidadosa letra de Diamante Black.

_La renuncia de Serena Tsukino se hizo efectiva el miércoles. El equipo directivo del periódico le desea lo mejor._

Seiya leyó la nota dos veces, seguro de que había cometido algún error. ¿ Serena había renunciado? ¿Lo habría hecho por lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Se sentía tan dolida que no podía enfrentarse a la perspectiva de verlo todos los días en el trabajo?

—No puede hacer una cosa así —murmuró Seiya, arrugando la nota. Salió a la Zona Caliente, con intención de tomar su chaqueta y acercarse a casa de Serena, pero al pasar por su despacho, advirtió que había luz. No se molestó en llamar. Abrió la puerta y entró. El suelo estaba lleno de cajas y Serena permanecía detrás del escritorio, ordenando papeles.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —le preguntó directamente Seiya.

—Solo estoy recogiendo mis cosas —contestó ella.

—Ya lo veo. Pero quiero saber por qué. ¿Por qué has renunciado a tu trabajo? Serena sonrió sin entusiasmo. —¿Ya has visto la nota?

—Típico de Black. Dejar caer la bomba el viernes para que el humo haya desaparecido el lunes. Lo que no entiendo es por qué ha aceptado tu renuncia.

Serena alzó por fin la mirada y Seiya descubrió la desesperada vulnerabilidad de sus ojos.

—Lee entre líneas —le dijo Serena. —Yo no he renunciado. Me han despedido por haber violado las cláusulas sobre moralidad del contrato — Seiya se sintió como si acabaran de darle una patada en el estómago. —Sí, me despidió porque había sido detenida, cosa que no habría sucedido si no hubiera ido a tu apartamento aquella noche, algo que no habría ocurrido si no hubiera ido al Vic. De modo que todo empezó por las ganas de salir una noche. Irónico, ¿verdad? Serenity Moon despedida por no haber sido capaz de dominar su pasión.

—Tienes que oponerte. Esto es injusto. Además, yo soy tan culpable como tú de lo ocurrido.

—Pero yo firmé ese contrato. Conocía sus cláusulas. Y, en cualquier caso, no es tan terrible. Durante los últimos meses, la verdad es que no he disfrutado nada escribiendo esa columna. Por lo menos ahora podré continuar mis estudios en París o quizá en Roma, en cualquier parte en la que no me reconozcan. Además, si mi vida ha cambiado de forma tan drástica en una sola semana, ¿quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir en un año?

En tres grandes zancadas, Seiya rodeó el escritorio de Serena y la agarró por los hombros.

—No te vas a ir ni a París ni a Roma —le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la besó furiosa y precipitadamente, frustrado por su incapacidad para hacerle entrar en razón. Serena no se resistió, se limitó a ablandarse en sus brazos, como si estuviera demasiado agotada para resistirse. Y Seiya intentó convencerla con su beso de lo que no había podido comunicarle con sus palabras.

—No tienes por qué irte —dijo suavemente.

—Soy yo la que quiere marcharse.

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

—Creo que ya me has ayudado suficiente — respondió Serena con una risa seca. Se separó de sus brazos y continuó empaquetando sus cosas, como si el beso de Seiya no hubiera tenido ningún efecto en ella. —Deberías alegrarte, ahora te quedarás tú con el despacho de la esquina.

—Me importa un comino ese despacho. No voy a permitir que te marches como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros.

Serena tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

—Seiya, seamos sinceros, solo hace una semana que nos conocemos de verdad. No creo que sea tiempo suficiente para que haya ocurrido nada serio entre nosotros.

—Ha sido una semana, sí. Y quizá tengas razón, quizá no sea tiempo suficiente para enamorarse. Pero si eso es verdad, entonces tampoco es tiempo suficiente para renunciar a la posibilidad del amor. Además, me tenías fascinado desde hace siglos, desde mucho antes ele que aparecieras disfrazada en el Vic. El problema es que no sabía lo que me pasaba.

Serena se quedó mirándolo fijamente y, por un instante, Seiya pensó que la había convencido. Pero, de pronto, en el rostro de Serena apareció una expresión de firme determinación y sacudió la cabeza.

—Han sucedido demasiadas cosas —dijo Serena. —Ahora mismo mi vida es un caos y no puedo tomar ninguna decisión sobre mi futuro. Me basta con concentrarme en lo que voy a hacer en la hora siguiente, y después en el día siguiente y luego en la semana siguiente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Seiya le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y la besó suavemente.

—Esto para la siguiente hora —musitó.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—No.

Seiya volvió a besarla, en aquella ocasión más profundamente. Serena no lo apartó, pero Seiya sentía su resistencia y su indecisión.

—Y esto para el día siguiente —retrocedió y la miró, descubriendo sus ojos radiantes de pasión.

—Por favor, no me hagas esto —le suplicó Serena. —Vete.

Seiya la besó una vez más, acunando su rostro entre las manos. Fue un beso largo y ardiente, sus lenguas se acariciaban y sus dedos se entrelazaban como si nunca más fueran a separarse.

—Y esto para la semana que viene —tomó aire. —A partir de ahí, tendrás que arreglártelas sola.

Y sin más, se volvió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él. Yaten y sus compañeros estaban ya reunidos en la Zona Caliente. Seiya se acercó a su amigo y le palmeó la espalda.

—Hoy no voy a jugar.

Yaten miró hacia el despacho de Serena.

—Ayer llamó a Mina y le contó todo. Mina se ha pasado toda la noche llorando. Me cuesta creer que Black esté haciéndole esto. ¿No puede intentar pelear para que le mantengan el contrato?

—No quiere hacerlo, y me parece que la culpa es mía.

Se dirigió a su despacho y Yaten lo siguió. Permanecieron sentados en silencio durante un buen rato.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo Seiya por fin. —Aunque sé que me desea, está decidida a sacarme de su vida. Caramba, hasta ahora todo había sido tan fácil con las mujeres. Pero con Serena es diferente. Cuanto más la conozco, más complejo me parece todo esto. Ya no sé lo que quiero. De lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que no podré ser feliz si no estoy con ella — suspiró. —¿Te acuerdas de lo que decía de que una mujer no podía ser amiga y amante al mismo tiempo?

Yaten asintió.

—Pues bien, Serena es mi amiga y es mi amante. Y además es la única mujer con la que puedo imaginarme pasando el resto de mi vida. ¿No te parece una estupidez?

Yaten sonrió compasivamente a su amigo.

—Yo siempre supe que, cuando por fin encontrara a la mujer de mis sueños, todo sería sencillo. Lo más difícil era encontrarla.

—Así es tu relación con Mina ¿verdad? Algo simple, y sencillo.

Yaten negó con la cabeza.

—Es excitante, estimulante y todo lo que puedas imaginar. Pero nunca es sencillo.

—Y eres muy feliz, ¿verdad?

—Completamente feliz. Pero solo porque he averiguado el secreto que se esconde en la mente de una mujer.

—¿Y no vas a decírmelo?

—Es una información peligrosa. Y no quiero que caiga en malas manos.

—Creo que puedes confiar en mí.

—No te tomes todo lo que dice literalmente. Tienes que intentar ir un poco más allá para saber lo que está pensando realmente. A veces cuesta que lo que de verdad siente emerja a la superficie. No fuerces a Serena. Apártate de su camino hasta que ella tenga oportunidad de analizar sus opciones.

—Pero es que está pensando en irse a París o a Roma.

—¿Tú crees de verdad que ella te quiere? —le preguntó Yaten.

Seiya asintió, estaba tan seguro que ni siquiera tuvo que pensar la pregunta.

—Entonces no se irá —respondió Yaten.

—¿Y cuánto tengo que esperar?

Yaten se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

—Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. Confía en tu intuición.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Darien. —Por el aspecto que tiene este lugar, yo diría que hemos llegado justo a tiempo —apartó a Serena y entró en el apartamento, seguido de cerca por Mina. Ambos iban cargados de bolsas que dejaron inmediatamente a sus pies.

Serena intentó ordenar las cosas rápidamente. Llevaba la misma bata que el día que Diamante Black había ido a verla, decorada a esas alturas con manchas de helado de chocolate y vainilla, mostaza y el más fino Cabernet. Los recuerdos de las comidas que había hecho durante la semana que llevaba encerrada en su apartamento se veían por doquier; cajas de pizza, bolsas de patatas y recipientes de helado. Al lado del vídeo, se almacenaban las películas y en el suelo había como media docena de revistas.

—Oh, cariño —musitó Mina. —¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo esta semana?

Serena forzó una sonrisa.

—No es lo que parece. Me refiero a que esto no es por culpa de Seiya Kou, en absoluto. Estoy intentando comer mucho para que me duela el estómago y después poder decirle a mi madre que no voy a poder ir a su fiesta. No quiero mentirle porque siempre me descubre.

—No te creo —repuso Mina. —Esto es por culpa de Seiya Kou.

—No —insistió Serena. Se acercó a la mesa del café, señaló un bote de arenques en salmuera, una bolsa de pastillas de chocolate y una botella de cerveza. —Casi lo he conseguido. Creo que esta combinación servirá. De hecho, ya está empezando a dolerme el estómago.

Darien puso los brazos en jarras y miró a su alrededor.

—Mina, ¿por qué no ordenas un poco todo esto y yo voy a buscarle un Alka Seltzer?

—¡No quiero un Alka Seltzer! ¡Eso podría echarlo todo a perder!

Darien la agarró del brazo y la condujo delicadamente hacia el baño.

—Cariño, estoy seguro de que, en cuanto te hayas aseado un poco, te alegrarás de haberlo hecho. Después, nos sentaremos los tres juntos y pasaremos una agradable velada. Hemos traído cremas, lociones y maquillajes. Mina y yo vamos a hacer que te sientas bonita otra vez.

—No quiero sentirme bonita —replicó Serena, clavando los talones en la alfombra.

Pero debería haber sabido que luchar contra Darien era imposible; no se daba por vencido hasta que no se salía con la suya. Para cuando al final salió del baño, fresca y duchada, con una bata limpia y una toalla alrededor del pelo húmedo, su apartamento estaba impoluto.

Serena se sentó y miró el rostro severo de sus amigos. Sin duda, estaban esperando una explicación. ¿Por qué se había encerrado en su apartamento durante una semana entera? ¿Por qué se había embarcado en una dieta de millones de calorías? Serena no tenía respuestas para ellos. Lo único que sabía era que su vida había escapado completamente a su control y que solo se sentía mejor comiendo cantidades industriales de helado de chocolate.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? Si estáis esperando que hable de Seiya, ya podéis ir olvidándoos.

Darien se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le tomó la mano.

—No hemos venido aquí a hablar del pasado —le dijo. —Esta va a ser una noche entre amigos y vamos a divertirnos. Empezaremos arreglándote.

—¿Arreglándome?

—Mañana es la fiesta de tu madre. Supongo que querrás estar maravillosa, ¿no?

—Lo siento, Darien, pero no voy a ir. Sé que estabas deseando ir a esa fiesta, pero no soy capaz de enfrentarme a toda esa gente en estas condiciones. Habrá preguntas, muestras de compasión... y seguro que más de uno se alegra en secreto de mi caída.

—Tonterías —respondió Darien mientras acercaba una de las bolsas. —Vamos a ir a esa fiesta. No me la perdería por nada del mundo. Empezaremos con las cremas faciales.

Serena se dijo que lo mejor sería seguirles la corriente. Mientras estuvieran ocupados con aquel tratamiento de belleza, no tendrían tiempo de preguntar por el origen de su tristeza.

Darien tomó un poco de crema y se la extendió por la cara.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, sorprendida por su penetrante olor.

—La Mascarilla Milagrosa de Count Rudolfo —respondió Darien. —El secreto para la piel luminosa. Supongo que, si supieras el precio, te sentirías mucho más segura.

—Es justo lo que necesitas —la animó Mina.

—Extracto de Frutas Tropicales —musitó Serena, leyendo la etiqueta. —Piña, guayaba y mango. Suena muy nutritivo. Si no tiene efecto en mi cara, siempre puedo aprovecharla para hacer un bizcocho —se ajustó la toalla que llevaba en el pelo y cerró los ojos.

—Esto te hará sentirte como una mujer nueva —le prometió Mina. —Te entrarán ganas de salir y conocer a otro hombre. Hazme caso, dentro de unas semanas, ni siquiera te acordarás de la cara que tiene Seiya Kou.

Serena abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero conocer a otro hombre?

Darien chasqueó la lengua.

—No vas a dejar que una pequeña aventura arruine tus oportunidades de felicidad futura, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, sabías desde el principio que no estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Mina debería habértelo advertido.

—Y lo hice —repuso Mina. —La primera noche, cuando nos encontramos en el baño del Vic, le dije que se alejara de él.

—Ese tipo es un sinvergüenza —dijo Darien.

—Un canalla.

—Mira cómo se ha aprovechado de ti —insistió Darien.

Serena intentó abrir la boca, pero la mascarilla había empezado a secarse, obligándola a mantenerse inmóvil.

—Él... en realidad no se ha aprovechado de mí —dijo, moviendo solamente los labios. —Él pensaba que todo era un juego entre nosotros. Fui yo la que se equivocó al pensar que no sabía quién era. Realmente no puedo...

—¿Culparlo? —preguntó Darien. —Claro que podemos culparlo. Todo ha sido culpa suya. Y lo mejor que puedes hacer es no volver a verlo en tu vida.

—Desde luego —confirmó Mina. —Y no me importa que sea el mejor amigo de Yaten. No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra.

La mascarilla se había endurecido ya completamente, de manera que a Serena le resultaba imposible hablar claramente. Pero si sus dos mejores amigos pensaban que su relación estaba destinada a fracasar desde el principio, ¿cómo iba a creer ella otra cosa? Sin embargo, ¿no había sido Darien el que la había animado a creer en el amor? ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Creo que deberías buscar otro chico con el que salir —sugirió Mina. —¿No me dijiste que tu madre quería presentarte a un cirujano?

Serena intentó hablar, pero apenas podía mover los labios, de modo que sus palabras fueron ininteligibles.

Darien y Mina la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Mina.

Serena soltó un juramento, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Tardó cinco minutos en quitarse la mascarilla y recuperar la capacidad del habla. Pero tuvo que admitir que su rostro parecía mucho más luminoso. Agarró una toalla limpia y regresó al cuarto de estar.

Mina y Darien continuaban enumerando los infinitos defectos de Seiya Kou. Serena se sentó entre ellos.

—Ahora ya sé lo que estáis intentando hacer: pensáis que, si me animáis a odiar a Seiya, entonces lo querré más. Bueno, pues no os toméis tantas molestias —dijo Serena. —Ya lo he olvidado. Apenas pienso en él —mintió. —Y creo que lo mejor que podéis hacer es marcharos. Estoy muy cansada y últimamente no duermo muy bien —miró a Mina y después a Darien. —Por favor, os prometo que estaré bien.

Sus amigos se levantaron del sofá y reunieron silenciosamente sus bolsas. Serena los acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ellos con un beso. Cuando por fin se quedó sola, las lágrimas la abatieron. El enfado, la frustración y la tristeza se apoderaron de ella, dejándola sin fuerzas. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo.

Si aquello era lo que se sentía al perder el amor, se prometió que Seiya Kou sería el primer y último hombre al que amaría en toda su vida.

* * *

**Este es el penultimo capitulo, espero les guste. Reviews, tomatazos y lechugazos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien aqui les dejo el capitulo Final de la historia, esperen que vendra un epílogo cortito pero entretenido. ojala les haya gustado. Reviews por favor**

* * *

—¡Esa no es forma de ponerse una corbata!

Seiya contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Mina Aino permanecía detrás de él, alisándole los hombros del esmoquin. Darien Chiba permanecía educadamente sentado en el borde de la cama de Seiya. Unos minutos atrás, Darien era un completo desconocido para Seiya. Pero de pronto, había irrumpido junto a Mina en su casa, organizándole un plan para la tarde y la noche del sábado.

Nada más entrar, le habían mostrado una invitación y le habían preguntado si tenía un esmoquin. Por lo que Mina decía, él estaba a punto de asistir a una fiesta en casa de los padres de Serena para rescatarla de las garras de un cirujano libidinoso. Se necesitaba una corbata negra para aquella importante misión de rescate y, por lo que ellos decían, si jugaba bien sus cartas, Serena podría volver con él.

Había pasado solo una semana desde la última vez que la había visto y, aunque había pensado en llamarla, no estaba seguro de que el momento fuera el indicado. Sin embargo, monopolizar a Serena en una fiesta de la alta sociedad era una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

—¿Cómo conociste a Serena? —le preguntó Seiya a Darien, mirándolo a través del espejo.

—Soy el propietario de su piso. Y su mejor amigo.

—Yo soy su mejor amiga —lo contradijo Mina. —Ese es un papel que les corresponde a las chicas, no a los chicos.

—Bueno, pero yo soy el que la alzó para que se metiera por la ventana de tu dormitorio.

—Y yo la que conducía el coche. Y también la que le dijo a Seiya que habían detenido a Serena para que pudiera ir a rescatarla.

Seiya deshizo el nudo de la corbata e intentó hacérselo de nuevo.

—Con amigos como vosotros, Serena no necesita enemigos —bromeó, pero su pequeña broma le valió dos miradas asesinas. —¿Sabe Serena que estáis conspirando a sus espaldas?

—Esto no es una conspiración —respondió Mina. —Darien no puede ir a esa fiesta y quiere que vayas tú en su lugar.

Seiya miró a Darien. Por su malhumorada expresión, era evidente que no había renunciado voluntariamente a su invitación. Pero parecía sinceramente preocupado por la felicidad de

Serena.

—No estoy muy seguro de que deba aparecer por sorpresa en esa fiesta —comentó, mientras seguía intentando anudarse la corbata. —¿Qué ocurrirá si me echan?

Mina le alisó las solapas del traje y comenzó a atarle la corbata.

—Eres un hombre encantador, Seiya Kou. Estoy segura de que encontrarás la forma de entrar en esa fiesta.

—Y una vez dentro, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez —le advirtió Darien. —Como sonarte la nariz con la servilleta o morder el tenedor. No quiero que avergüences a Serena.

—No soy ningún patán —refunfuñó Seiya. —Sé qué tenedor debo usar: el de pescado, el de los entremeses, el de la ensalada, el de la fruta., Tengo que esperar a que la anfitriona empiece a comer para hacerlo yo y no puedo irme hasta que no haya pasado al menos una hora y media desde que se sirvió la última copa o el último plato.

Mina y Darien se miraron estupefactos ante aquel despliegue de conocimientos. Mina terminó de hacerle el nudo de la corbata y le pidió que se mirara al espejo. Seiya obedeció sin excesivo entusiasmo, agarró sus llaves y se encaminó con ellos hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde es la fiesta?

—En Sea Cliff, en casa de los padres de Serena. Debo advertirte que la casa es un poco... abrumadora. Y la madre de Serena un poco...

—Avasalladora —terminó Darien por Mina. —Pero no te dejes amilanar por tanto glamour — añadió.

Seiya tomó la invitación que Darien sostenía en la mano y sonrió.

—Gracias. Aprecio la ayuda —contestó, antes de correr hasta el garaje y montarse en el coche.

Todo había sucedido tan rápidamente, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar. Había comenzado la tarde pensando en ponerse a ver un partido de fútbol. Y de pronto allí estaba, vestido de esmoquin y a punto de ver a la mujer que amaba.

¿Qué diablos le diría? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de sus sentimientos? Aunque no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Serena durante la semana anterior, todavía no creía que estuviera preparado para ir a verla. Las preguntas sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella lo asaltaban cada mañana. Estaba seguro de que la amaba, pero Serena no había hecho otra cosa que rechazarlo. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra mujer, se hubiera alejado ele ella casi desde el principio, agradeciendo el poder librarse de tan frustrante manipulación. Pero mientras continuara pensando que tenía un futuro al lado de aquella mujer, no pensaba renunciar a ella. Aunque Serena no se lo había dicho nunca con palabras, él lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido cuando lo acariciaba y cuando la había oído gritar su nombre en medio de su apasionado encuentro.

Para cuando Seiya llegó a la Baker Beach, ya estaba convencido de que realmente quería ver a Serena. Sacó la invitación y buscó la dirección de su casa. Sea Cliff difícilmente podría ser considerado un «barrio», aquella palabra era demasiado vulgar para los habitantes de las grandes mansiones que rodeaban la bahía. Seiya asumió que Sea Cliff Avenue sería una calle paralela al mar y a los pocos minutos dio con la casa de Serena.

Detuvo el coche y se quedó mirando fijamente la mansión.

—Diablos —susurró. Sabía que Serena procedía de una familia de dinero, pero aquello era mucho más de lo que había imaginado. ¡ Serena era una condenada princesa! De pronto, comprendió por qué lo había rechazado: su familia jamás aprobaría que se emparejara con un ex jugador procedente de un barrio obrero de la ciudad.

Un mayordomo se acercó al coche y le dio un golpecito en el cristal.

—¿Viene a la fiesta? —le preguntó.

Seiya negó con la cabeza y puso el coche nuevamente en marcha. Pero en el último segundo, se detuvo, apagó el motor del coche y salió. No tenía nada que perder. Por Serena estaba dispuesto a infligirle algunas heridas a su ego. Además, desde que la conocía, Serena nunca se había dado aires de grandeza. De modo que, ¿qué le hacía pensar que iba a hacerlo en ese momento?

Salió del coche y le dio las llaves al mayordomo para que lo aparcara. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, se pasó el dedo por el cuello de la camisa y se estiró la chaqueta. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de empezar a jugar el partido más importante de su vida. Tomó aire, cruzó la puerta y se adentró en un inmenso vestíbulo de mármol y madera. Tenía ante él una enorme escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Otro mayordomo, se acercó a él.

—¿Su nombre, señor?

—Kou —dijo, tendiéndole la invitación, —Seiya Kou.

El mayordomo leyó la invitación.

—Esta invitación es para la señorita Serena y su acompañante.

—Yo soy su acompañante.

—He sido informado ele que su acompañante sería el señor Darien Chiba. Usted ha dicho que su nombre es Kou.

Seiya asintió con impaciencia.

—Estoy aquí en lugar de Darien. Él me ha pasado su invitación.

—Me temo que esto no es un concierto de rock, señor. Las invitaciones a esta fiesta son intransferibles.

Seiya sentía cómo iba elevándose su furia y luchó contra la urgencia de agarrar aquel hombrecillo de las solapas.

—Lo comprendo, pero Serena me dio esta invitación y me pidió que viniera —la mentira sonó convincente. Y si el mayordomo decidía ir a buscar a Serena para comprobarlo, Seiya podría salir de allí sin ser visto. —Se enfadará si se entera de que no me ha dejado pasar. ¿Por qué no va a preguntárselo?

El mayordomo pensó un momento en su propuesta y a continuación forzó una sonrisa.

—Espere un momento, señor.

Mientras esperaba, Seiya se puso a pasear por el vestíbulo, examinando los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Por lo que estaba viendo, la familia llevaba en San Francisco desde mediados del XIX. Un enorme cuadro de la mansión le llamó la atención, leyó en una placa que la mansión había sido destruida durante el terremoto de 1906. Se volvió, para contemplar los cuadros de la otra pared y se quedó completamente helado.

Frente a él tenía el retrato una mujer tan idéntica a Serena, tan bella que se quedó sin respiración. Lo observaba desde el cuadro con unos ojos azules como el cielo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas. El deseo caldeó su sangre y alargó el brazo, queriendo sentir el calor de su piel.

—Por favor, no toque eso.

Seiya bajó la mano y se volvió. Descubrió detrás de él a una mujer que, a juzgar por su parecido, tenía que ser la madre de Serena.

—¿Señor Kou? Soy Ikuko Tsukino. Me temo que ha habido una confusión. Estamos esperando a Darien Chiba.

—Lo sé, pero yo soy amigo de Serena. Si me permite...

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios perfectamente pintados de Ikuko.

—¡Es usted! Es el que aparecía en el periódico. El que... —no terminó la acusación. —Creo que debería marcharse inmediatamente. Serena está ocupada con otro caballero en este momento y no quiero que la molesten. Además, no creo que tenga tiempo para hablar con usted.

Seiya respondió a su indiferente mirada con una idéntica.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó, al tiempo que sacaba su chequera del bolsillo.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió Ikuko con desdén.

—Este es un acto benéfico. ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar para entrar? ¿Mil, dos mil dólares?

Aunque Ikuko Tsukino tenía sus escrúpulos, en lo que se refería a sus actos benéficos, siempre tenía un precio. A los tres mil dólares asintió imperceptiblemente. Seiya arrancó un cheque, lo firmó y se lo tendió.

—Es de cinco mil dólares —le dijo, intentando olvidar que acababa de deshacerse de la mayor parte de sus ahorros. —Los dos mil que sobran son para sentarme al lado de Serena en la mesa. Estoy seguro de que usted puede arreglarlo, ¿verdad?

Ikuko asintió y llamó al mayordomo.

—Courtland, asegúrate de que el señor Kou se sienta en la cena al lado de Serena.

El mayordomo asintió y desapareció en las profundidades de la casa.

—Siga el pasillo hasta el final —le murmuró Ikuko a Seiya. —Encontrará a Serena en la terraza. No puedo garantizarle que vaya a alegrarse de verlo, pero en cualquier caso, gracias por el cheque.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, Seiya sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se había ganado a Ikuko. Aunque le hubiera costado cinco mil dólares, había merecido una pena. Le había bastado ver el retrato de Serena para darse cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por verla.

Por las puertas de la terraza, se filtraba el aire de la noche. Nada más acceder a ella, Seiya se detuvo para contemplar aquella vista maravillosa.

La mansión estaba situada en lo alto de un acantilado, justo al borde del mar. Los invitados a la fiesta ya estaban allí reunidos. Las mujeres iban vestidas con trajes de diseño y ellos con elegantes esmóquines. Los camareros caminaban entre ellos, ofreciéndoles champán y entremeses exquisitos. Al final de la terraza, había una enorme tienda bajo la que habían colocado las mesas.

Seiya tomó una copa de champán cuando se la ofrecieron y encontró un lugar situado cerca de un pilar de piedra. Semi-escondido entre las sombras, saboreó su copa mientras buscaba a Serena entre los invitados.

La descubrió al borde de la terraza, inclinada contra la barandilla y enfrascada en una conversación con un hombre. Seiya tuvo que mirarla dos veces para reconocerla. No llevaba su recatado traje habitual, sino un vestido de color azul, bordado de abalorios que resplandecían bajo la suave luz de los faroles. Llevaba los hombros al descubierto y el satén de su piel protegido únicamente por dos tirantes diminutos.

El pelo lo llevaba recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, convertido en una suave y tentadora masa de rizos. Ella se apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente y Seiya apretó la mano mientas se imaginaba haciendo lo mismo y quitándole una por una las horquillas, hasta dejar que la melena cayera libremente por sus hombros.

Deseaba tocarla, deslizar las manos por su piel, trazar un camino de besos desde su oreja hasta la dulce curva de su hombro... Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse. Se fijó en el acompañante de Serena y sintió el aguijón ele los celos, especialmente al advertir su expresión extasiada.

Pero al mirarla otra vez a ella, comprendió que no estaba disfrutando de la conversación. Cada vez que su acompañante intentaba tocarla, ella evitaba su mano. Además, su sonrisa parecía forzada y su comportamiento excesivamente tenso y formal. Definitivamente, parecía una mujer que necesitaba ser rescatada.

Seiya sonrió para sí. Él era el hombre indicado para hacer ese trabajo.

—La tecnología del láser está cambiado el rostro de la cirugía moderna. No habíamos visto tantos progresos médicos desde el descubrimiento de los antibióticos.

Serena forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Dios Santo, si tenía que escuchar otra desagradable anécdota sobre algún procedimiento quirúrgico, iba a empezar a gritar. Miró por encima de su hombro, moviendo el pie con impaciencia. ¿Dónde se habría metido Darien? Había prometido llegar diez minutos antes de que la fiesta comenzara y ya llegaba una hora tarde.

—Me encantaría llevarte al hospital para que vieras una operación.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —contestó, intentando parecer agradecida por la invitación. —Me impresiona mucho la sangre.

—Pero eso es lo más maravilloso de la cirugía con láser. Hay muy poca sangre.

Serena se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar un tema de conversación alternativo. Miró hacia la tienda, donde los camareros estaban disponiendo ya las mesas para el primer plato. Si la fiesta de su madre seguía su horario habitual, tenía solamente cinco minutos para correr hasta la mesa y cambiar los letreros, de modo que Chaos terminara sentado al otro extremo de la mesa en vez de a su lado.

Había llegado a la fiesta sin ganas, pero deseando complacer a su madre. Y tenía que admitir que se había sentido muy bien al maquillarse y ponerse un vestido nuevo. Curiosamente, nadie parecía interesado en su escandalosa conducta. El marido de Rey Hino había sido descubierto en la cama con su nueva peluquera y los comentarios sobre la noticia habían acallado los rumores sobre el arresto de Serena.

Aun así, a medida que iban pasando los minutos al lado de Chaos, más ganas tenía de estar al lado de Seiya Kou, viendo un partido de béisbol y disfrutando de un perrito con chile. O paseando por las calles de San Francisco. O rodando en su cama, en un maravilloso lío de sábanas y piernas.

Hasta que no había comprendido lo incompatible que era con Chaos, no se había dado cuenta de lo que Seiya y ella habían compartido. Había una conexión invisible entre ellos, un lazo irrompible de pasión, afecto y respeto. Un lazo que ella había estirado hasta tal punto que estaba a punto de romperse.

Aunque Seiya tenía la capacidad de convertirla en una tonta despreocupada y hambrienta de sexo, también le hacía sentirse a salvo y querida. Se estremeció al pensar en la exquisita sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, en el placer de sentirlo en su interior, en el puro éxtasis que habían compartido. Jamás se había sentido tan amada, tan necesitada.

—Damas y caballeros, la cena está servida.

Arrancada bruscamente ele sus sueños por la llamada de Courtland, Serena intentó apartar de su mente los pensamientos sobre Seiya y se excusó, decidida a cambiar la disposición de los asientos. Corrió hacia la tienda, pero Chaos demostró ser más tenaz de lo que ella esperaba. La siguió de cerca y encontró sus asientos antes de que ella lo hiciera.

—Este es tu sitio —le dijo mientras los invitados comenzaban a sentarse.

Gruñendo para sí, Serena permitió que le colocara la silla. Se sentó y extendió la servilleta sobre su regazo, mientras Chaos se sentaba a su izquierda. La silla de su derecha permaneció vacía hasta que casi estuvo todo el mundo sentado. Chaos había comenzado ya a contar otra de sus aventuras médicas cuando se sentó un caballero al lado de Serena. Esta se volvió para saludarlo educadamente, pero las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas en la garganta.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí? —apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era como si sus fantasías de pronto se hubieran hecho realidad.

Seiya se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Me he enterado de que había una fiesta al aire libre y he decidido venir a poner en práctica todo lo que me enseñaste.

Seiya se sentó, alargó el brazo por encima de Serena y le tendió la mano a Chaos Wiseman.

—Hola, soy Seiya Kou, amigo de Serena. Bueno, en realidad estoy saliendo con ella.

—Eso es mentira —replicó Serena entre dientes.

—Bueno sí, soy algo más que el chico que sale con ella. En realidad somos...

—Compañeros de trabajo —lo interrumpió Serena. —Ex compañeros de trabajo, para ser más exactos.

Chaos estrechó vacilante la mano que Seiya le ofrecía.

—Soy el doctor Chaos Wiseman. ¿Es usted Seiya Kou, el columnista de deportes de _El Herald_?

Seiya asintió y extendió la servilleta en su regazo.

—Caramba, leo tu columna todos los días.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te pareció las que escribí sobre Candlestick?

—Ah, todo un clásico. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando jugabas al béisbol, eras genial.

A Serena comenzaba a dolerle el cuello al intentar seguir la conversación.

—¿Queréis sentaros el uno al lado del otro? De hecho, si queréis, puedo irme a cenar a la cocina.

Seiya le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Cariño, ¿por qué vamos a querer una cosa así? —deslizó la mirada por sus hombros desnudo. —¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estás esta noche? Ese vestido es... increíble. ¿No te parece que Serena está preciosa esta noche, Chaos?

Serena intentó ignorar su cumplido, pero no podía negar que se alegraba de que se hubiera fijado en ella. Él tampoco estaba nada mal, el esmoquin le sentaba como un guante. Fijó la mirada en los botones de su camisa y se imaginó desabrochándoselos uno a uno para poder besar su pecho. Tragó saliva. Eso era exactamente contra lo que había estado intentando luchar tan duramente, contra la irritante facilidad de Seiya para convertir su sangre en fuego.

—Tú también estás muy atractivo —musitó.

Los camareros comenzaron a servir el primer plato y el vino. Serena tomó su copa y la giró nerviosa entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? —le preguntó a Seiya, volviéndose para que Chaos no pudiera oírla.

—Darien me dio su invitación. Se presentó con Mina en mi apartamento hace unas horas. Al parecer Darien tenía un compromiso y no querían dejarte aquí sola... Aunque ya he visto que Chaos te estaba haciendo compañía...

Los celos se reflejaban en su voz y Serena sintió que su resolución se desvanecía una vez más.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado el esmoquin?

—De mi armario. Cuando se va a tantos banquetes como yo, es conveniente tenerlo. En cuanto a la donación que he hecho para la ópera de San Francisco, tu madre parecía bastante contenta. Creo que le gusto, y también mi cuenta bancaria.

—¿Cuánto has tenido que pagar?

—Cinco mil. Pero con la condición de que me sentara a tu lado.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a toser. Tomó la copa de agua y dio un largo sorbo.

—¿Que le has pagado a mi madre cinco mil dólares para sentarte a mi lado? Pero si el cubierto de esta cena cuesta solo mil dólares.

—En ese caso tengo derecho a cenar cinco veces, ¿no? O quizá pueda rentabilizar mi dinero de otro modo...

Serena empujó su silla y se levantó.

—Chaos, ¿nos perdonas un momento, por favor? —agarró a Seiya del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse. —Tengo que ir comentarle una cosa a mi madre —Seiya dobló cuidadosamente su servilleta, la dejó al lado de su plato y la siguió al interior de la casa. Una vez allí, Serena soltó el brazo y le espetó—; ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Seiya la empujó hasta las sombras de un rincón y la tomó por la cintura.

—Estás preciosa esta noche. Cuando te he visto con ese vestido, me he sentido como si acabara de atropellarme un autobús. Dios mío, te he echado mucho de menos, Serena.

Serena le apartó las manos rápidamente.

—¡No puedes presentarte aquí de improviso! ¿Y cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido darle a mi madre cinco mil dólares?

Siya retrocedió y deslizó la mirada a lo largo de su cuerpo. Una tímida sonrisa de admiración asomó a sus labios. De pronto, Serena se sintió desnuda, como si Seiya pudiera ver lo que había debajo de la tela del vestido.

—Merece la pena verte con ese vestido — musitó.

Serena tomó aire y suspiró.

—Deja de decirme cosas así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de oír la verdad, Serena? Llevas evitándola tanto tiempo, que no me extraña que te asuste.

—No sé cuál es la verdad, por lo menos en lo que se refiere a... nosotros.

— Serena, aquí está la verdad: te he echado de menos durante la semana pasada. He intentado olvidarte, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo ser feliz a menos que vea tu rostro cada mañana y cada noche, y al menos cien veces al día entre la noche y la mañana. Soñar contigo no es suficiente.

—Por favor, Seiya, no...

Seiya alargó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? Jamás había sentido lo que ahora siento. No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Te amo, Serena, y esto no se me va a pasar solo porque tú quieras que se pase.

—Tú no me amas —respondió Serena, intentando silenciado posando un dedo en sus labios. —Tú estás enamorado de una fantasía, de una mujer que no existe.

—Claro que existe, Serena. Y puedo demostrártelo —la agarró del brazo y continuó adentrándose por la casa, abriendo puertas y asomándose al interior de habitaciones vacías. Cuando llegó a la habitación en la que se guardaban los productos de limpieza, condujo a Serena a su interior y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Quieres una prueba? Pues la tendrás —la abrazó con fuerza y se apoderó de sus labios, besándola tan profundamente, que Serena apenas podía respirar. Serena sentía cómo le daba vueltas la cabeza; su cuerpo temblaba, cada uno de sus nervios vibraba de anticipación. Una sensación de dulzura fluía en su interior y se sentía débil e indefensa.

Serena había soñado con aquel momento, con los maravillosos sentimientos que Seiya despertaba con sus caricias, con aquel deseo que no podría ser satisfecho con una simple fantasía.

—Dime lo que quieres —susurró Seiya con voz ardiente, mientras presionaba los labios contra su cuello.

Serena posó los dedos en su pecho y, sin pensarlo siquiera, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Cuando hubo desabrochado el último, abrió la camisa y posó los labios contra su cálida piel. Sentía el corazón de Seiya latiendo con fuerza bajo sus palmas. El ritmo que marcaba la alejaba del mundo real, de todas sus dudas e inseguridades.

Aquello era exactamente lo que quería: aquel hombre tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Y sus caricias, tan delicadas y conmovedoras.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Seiya. —¿Ahora?

Serena asintió, presionando los labios contra su cuello. Seiya la agarró por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya no tengo nada más que decir.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que esa es la prueba que necesitabas, cariño. Estabas deseando hacer el amor aquí, en casa de tu madre y en medio de una fiesta. Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que admitas que tú eres esa mujer. La misma mujer de la peluca negra.

Serena pestañeó, intentando centrar sus pensamientos en aquella declaración. Bajó la mirada hacia su vestido y después giró, buscando su reflejo en el espejo. Vio entonces su rostro sonrojado y sus labios húmedos a causa de sus besos. Y no tuvo ningún tipo de duda: estaba mirando a Serena Tsukino.

—Soy yo —musitó. —Yo soy ella.

Seiya se colocó tras ellas.

—Siempre lo has sido, aunque no querías admitirlo —la hizo girar lentamente entre sus brazos y le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos. —Sé que no debimos comenzar de aquella forma, pero podemos empezar desde el principio. Comenzaremos a salir y haremos las cosas lentamente. Saldremos unos cuantos días antes de que te vuelva a besar.

Serena fijó la mirada en su pecho desnudo.

—Va a ser terriblemente difícil empezar desde el principio, ¿no crees? —le preguntó, deslizando el dedo por su cuello.

—Supongo que podríamos tener ya alguna intimidad, puesto que no somos exactamente dos desconocidos —posó los labios sobre su hombro desnudo. —Y cuando llegue el momento adecuado, haremos el amor lenta y delicadamente —la hizo inclinarse contra la pared mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. —Y quizá el mes que viene, podamos casarnos.

—¿Casarnos? —jadeó Serena, estremecida de placer a causa de sus besos.

—Podemos celebrar una preciosa boda y disfrutar de una agotadora luna de miel. Después, llegará el momento de formar una familia y...

—¡Espera! Yo todavía me he quedado en la parte de la boda.

—Sé que ya no podemos dar marcha atrás en el tiempo —continuó explicándole Seiya, —pero hablé ayer con Diamante Black. Mi contrato termina a finales de este año y le he dicho que, si no te vuelve a contratar, no volveré a trabajar para él.

—Yo no quiero volver a ese trabajo —respondió Serena. —Conseguir que me echaran ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me podía haber sucedido. O quizá la segunda —tomó aire. —Pídemelo otra vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no he hecho la proposición correctamente? —suspiró dramáticamente y posó en el suelo una rodilla. — Serena Tsukino, te amo en este momento y pretendo seguir amándote durante el resto de mi vida. Cásate conmigo y...

—¡Dios mío...! —susurró Ikuko desde el marco de la puerta. La indignación transformaba sus facciones. Seiya la miró por encima del hombro, pero no se molestó en levantarse.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ikuko. —No, no, mejor no me lo digáis. Oh, no puedo soportarlo. Simplemente no puedo. ¿Cómo puede pasar una cosa así, en medio de mi propia fiesta?

Serena le dirigió a Seiya una sonrisa de complicidad y le hizo levantarse.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Me aseguraré de que no tengas que organizar nada de la boda.

La expresión de Ikuko se transformó al instante.

—No seas ridícula. Ninguna hija mía va a organizar su propia boda. Eso forma parte de mi trabajo —incapaz de controlarse, le dio a Serena un pellizco en la mejilla. —Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. La sopa se está enfriando —miró a Seiya una vez más y suspiró. —Supongo que es inevitable —y sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Espera a que llegue el día que le diga que va a ser abuela —musitó. —Es capaz de saltar desde el puente de la Bahía.

Seiya la estrechó contra él.

—Niños... me gusta como suena esa palabra —dijo, al tiempo que alargaba la mano para cerrar la puerta, —y creo que podemos empezar a hacerlos ahora mismo.

Serena se puso de puntillas y le dio un tentador beso en los labios.

—No estoy lista para compartirte en este momento. Quiero que seas todo para mí.

Seiya la tomó en brazos y giró con ella en la pequeña habitación hasta dejarla sin respiración.

—De acuerdo, trato hecho. Pero a cambio tendrás que prometerme que te pondrás la peluca por lo menos dos veces a la semana.

Seiya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió feliz.

—Nunca he sido capaz de negarte nada, así que no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPÍLOGO**

El Vic estaba rebosante de aficionados al fútbol. Todas las televisiones estaban emitiendo el partido de los Niner. Seiya observaba el partido sin mucho interés. Había pasado por el Vic porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Serena llevaba dos días fuera de la ciudad, por asuntos de trabajo, y él prefería el alboroto del bar a enfrentarse al silencio de una casa vacía.

Serena había rechazado su oferta para ayudarla a entrar de nuevo en _El Herald_ y se había preparado para comenzar estudiar en la Universidad de Berkeley. Pero había subestimado la popularidad de Srenity Moon y, cuando se había presentado a una plaza que ofrecía el Museo de Arte Moderno de San Francisco, le habían ofrecido un trabajo a tiempo completo en el departamento de marketing. E Ikuko, de forma inmediata, se había olvidado de la ópera para concentrar sus esfuerzos benéficos en el museo.

Aunque Seiya estaba orgulloso de todo lo que Serena había conseguido, no podía evitar echarla de menos cuando tenía que salir de la ciudad, algo que hacía una vez cada dos meses. En aquella ocasión, estaba en Nueva York, trabajando en el folleto de un nuevo Chagall que se expondría en el museo antes de fin de año. Volvería a la mañana siguiente y Seiya había planeado tomarse el día libre para darle una bienvenida apropiada.

Levantó su jarra y bebió un sorbo de cerveza, intentando concentrarse en el partido. Pero cuando el tipo que estaba a su lado se marchó, una mujer se acercó y se sentó en el taburete vacío. La fragancia de su perfume se extendió rápidamente y Seiya lo reconoció al instante.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo la tentación de mirarla. Aunque olía como Serena, no era ella. Y hacía meses que no pensaba en otra mujer. Serena se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

—¿Quién gana?

Seiya pestañeó y se volvió lentamente para mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. Llevaba un vestido verde brillante, con un pronunciado escote. El color combinaba a la perfección con su pelo caoba. Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Seiya al ver sus ojos, azules como el zafiro. Luchó contra el deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido y decidió prolongar el juego.

—No estaba mirando —respondió, mirando detenidamente su rostro. —¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Ella apretó los labios mientras consideraba su oferta y sacudió la cabeza.

—No he venido a tomar una copa.

Seiya sintió que posaba la mano en su muslo y la deslizaba lentamente hacia el interior de su pierna. El deseo se encendió al instante y su miembro se irguió bajo la suave presión de los dedos de aquella mujer. Miró hacia la puerta, preguntándose cómo iba a salir de allí sin que todo el bar notara su estado de excitación.

—¿A qué has venido entonces?

—A buscarte a ti —respondió, al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

—No te esperaba. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Serena le besó entonces la barbilla.

—Estaba sola. Necesitaba un hombre... Te necesitaba a ti.

Seiya le pasó el brazo por los hombros y acarició suavemente la peluca.

—Me gusta el color —dijo. —Y también el vestido. Quizá pueda ayudarte a quitártelo.

Serena retrocedió y le dirigió la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

—¿Aquí? En el callejón nadie nos verá.

Seiya gimió, se levantó del taburete y la besó.

—Si no quieres que ambos estemos en una situación embarazosa, creo que deberíamos salir cuanto antes de aquí.

Serena se encogió de hombros, se apartó de la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta moviendo provocativamente las caderas. Seiya agarró su chaqueta y la colocó delante de él mientras la seguía, sonriendo para sí.

Le costaba creer que Serena fuera capaz de pensar cualquier cosa que no resultara insoportablemente excitante.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia y esperen pronto otra adaptación estoy pensando en algo Kinley Macgregor, ustedes que opininan?, sugieran que les gustaria leer y complacere. **


End file.
